Eternally
by Emina Enjeru
Summary: Sick and running out of time, Rei is determined not to fall in love, but when he meets Kai Hiwatari he learns that some things are out of his control. This is a shounen-ai/yaoi story though.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eternally, you and I**

**Author: Sadron Faelandaerl**

**Summary: Kai is a cold-hearted, often aloof and an unti-sociable person. ****Due to frequent coincidences and unexpected string of events, he meets Rei Kon, a lovely raven-haired guy who's the exact opposite of him and who's time was almost up. ****When two opposite sides meet, is it possible for love to bloom? ****It was supposed to be a beautiful love story with them having a happily ever after ending but what will happen when he finds out that Rei is actually dying?**

**Pairing: Rei Kon/Kai Hiwatari**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi story, meaning it revolves around boy's kissing and all that other stuff. If you aren't aware of that or in any way against the issue, then please stop reading now. But of course, if you love it just as much as I do, then do please continue.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN BEYBLADE BECAUSE WELL, AOKI TAKAO OWNS IT ALREADY. SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chanced Meeting<strong>

Rei Kon was just an ordinary teenage boy, your typical boy-next-door and at often times called the "town's peacemaker". He has long raven hair that he wears either in a neat braid or in a low ponytail wrapped in a white cloth that goes down to his ankles. He has beautiful flawless sun-kissed skin that people are often jealous about because he has it naturally. He has the most amazing golden eyes with a bit shade of amber and black pupils that tends to slit whenever he becomes angry. He's good at cooking despite being a guy, which girls are also dead jealous of. He's also a black belter in karate and is a very dependable and responsible person. You could say that he's the ideal guy of every girl and the perfect boyfriend material.

They say unluckiness comes to those who don't know how to take care of themselves. But since Rei is a very careful person, he can't exactly understand why he's just so unlucky today. For one, he left his car keys inside his car and that he had to break the car's windows to get it back which meant the addition to his daily expense since of course, he'd have to get it fixed and thus also the reason he's walking three blocks of distance to get to the café he got from his Uncle. Then the old business man who insists on buying his café kept calling his phone that he dropped it in a puddle of water. And as if that wasn't enough, a bucket of red paint fell over his head as he was passing by the small merchandise building being renovated just beside his café.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Hilary asked as he entered.

"Stuff" Rei frowned and went towards the changing rooms to get into a clean set of new clothes. Thank god he decided to leave some spare clothes in his locker.

"Well, for what it's worth I think red suits you" Hilary teased and tried hard not to laugh but to a complete failure.

"Ha-ha very funny." Rei then came out with a towel wrapped around his hair. He took a quick shower to remove the paint from his hair. And fortunately, the paint was water-based and it was easily removed.

After quickly drying hair with a blow dryer, Rei and Hilary started opening the shop. While Hilary wiped the tables clean, Rei put their cakes and other available pastries for the day on display. He opened the window blinds and placed the "OPEN" sign on the glass door.

"Oh hey Rei, Tyson called earlier. He's asking what time we'll arrive at the party" Hilary asked putting magazines on the small coffee table.

"Oh right, there's that engagement thing tonight, I almost forgot about that. What time does it begin again?"

"It's at eight. Why don't we close up at five? With that, we could have more time to prepare. I mean, two hours isn't enough for you to fix your hair" Hilary chuckled.

"Would you quit the teasing? And leave my hair alone." Rei stuck out his tongue at her which made the brunette just laugh even more.

* * *

><p>Rei and Hilary live together in one condo unit. Now don't get them wrong, they're not in a relationship or anything, they just like keeping each other company. And they're just that close of friends. But if it's still confusing, this is what happened. When Hilary was a "newcomer" in Tokyo, Rei was the one who helped her out. It was about two years back in a train station where the two met. Hilary apparently had just run away from home because of her parents and had absolutely no plan on how she'll survive in the new town. And since she was a newcomer, she was bound to get bullied by the common street ruffians. Just as they were harassing her, Rei saw this by accident as he was passing by and came to Hilary's rescue. Hilary thanked him but her problem was still yet to be solved. She had nowhere to stay and knew no one in the town.<p>

"Would you like to go to my place then? You can stay there until you find your own place to live in. Don't worry, I don't bite" Rei offered her with the friendliest smile he could show. Hilary, though still a bit hesitant, agreed and followed the raven-haired home. A normal girl wouldn't exactly accept this but Hilary's not (that) normal. She thought she can easily defend herself if the guy ever jumped on her since he looked a bit more feminine than her and looked weak (Despite seeing him in action a little while ago).

Then she stayed with him far longer than expected after they realized they had so much in common including cooking and cleaning. Then Hilary found out Rei's gender preference and took it quite well saying she preferred gays than women and made the living, well, less awkward.

"Hey Rei, will you zip my dress?" Hilary asked turning her back on Rei who was half naked and slightly dripping wet. He just came out of the shower after all. And this is what "awkward" meant. Rei did what she asked as if zipping up a lady's dress was the most normal thing a guy his age would do.

"And this is why I love gays" Hilary chuckled returning to the mirror to fix her hair.

"What?" Rei asked as he tried tying his necktie.

"Nah, it's nothing, just talking to myself. You need help with that?"

"Yep" Rei replied letting Hilary fix up his tie.

And so when they were both ready, they headed out to where the party will be held.

* * *

><p>"Kai, will you hurry up?"<p>

The usually peaceful and quiet Hiwatari mansion is then disturbed by this loud voice calling the mansion owner's name.

"Shut up Tala" said the stoic and frowning dual-haired Russian. He is Kai Hiwatari, twenty-two years old and the current president of the large Hiwatari Enterprises. After his Grandfather's untimely (but desperately wished) death, he inherited his fortune thus making him one of the youngest billionaires in the world. He has brilliant crimson eyes and pale white skin.

"Why do we need to hurry up anyway?" asked the lavender-haired Russian coming out right after Kai. This person is Bryan Kuznetsov, twenty-three and Tala's current lover. Despite his freaky and a bit creepy aura, shot-temperedness and bad habit of making fun of people (giving them idiotic and stupid nicknames) he's a nice and caring person. Mostly towards Tala. _Only_ Tala.

"Well because if we don't hurry, we'll be terribly late for our meeting with Ian and Spencer" Tala pouted crossing his arms. Everyone, meet Tala Ivanov, a flirtatious, handsome and egoistic twenty-three-year-old Russian who's also the current vice president of Hiwatari Enterprises. Though Kai sees him terribly annoying to the point that sometimes he wants to drop the guy in a tank of boiling acid hoping that he'd mutate in some way and turn to a more loyal puppy or whatever kind of monster as long as it follows his orders, he can't deny the fact that the redhead is actually really good in business and is regrettably smart.

"I don't even remember ever agreeing to this stupid reunion" Kai muttered entering his black limousine. Although he was really against it, his private limousine has been forced by Tala to be his own shuttle service.

"Hey! This is not a stupid reunion. Jeez, you're so rude" Tala scolded puffing his cheeks even more. Bryan sighed and shook his head as he took the driver's seat since Tala just refused to drive and Kai is an awesomely terrible driver.

"Whatever" Kai snorted and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The whole ball room was decorated with beautiful shining and glittering ornaments. There were crystal chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, the walls and floor were marble and a red carpet was laid along the pathway. Hilary had her mouth hanging open as she and Rei entered the hotel where the party was.<p>

"Wow, I wonder who paid for all these" Hilary wondered,

"The two of us of course" replied the cheerful blonde American, Max Tate. He's been a close friend of Rei since middle school and has become quite in good terms with Hilary as well.

"Thank you for coming you guys" he said and hugged Rei.

"We already told you we'd come" Rei chuckled.

"Well then, come on in. Everyone's here already. You can sit with Oliver and the others." Max invited and led the two to where their other friends were. Hilary sat in a separate table where Ming-Ming and the other girls were while Rei sat with the guys.

"Where's Tyson?" Rei asked taking the seat beside Enrique, Oliver's lover.

"I think he's still in his room having a talk with his Grandpa and Hiro" Enrique replied.

"Wow, you still look amazing Rei. How've you been?" Oliver said with gleaming eyes.

"Thanks and I've been great. Why don't you come by the café some time, we have really delicious pastries you know" Rei smiled.

"You bet we will!" replied Oliver.

* * *

><p>A black limousine finally arrived in front of Oasis Hotel.<p>

"Is this the place?" Bryan asked pulling into the vacant parking lot.

"Yep" Tala replied fixing his hair before he got off the car.

"Hm, I didn't know Ian's got some taste."

"Shut up and let's go" Tala cheered and pulled his lover towards the hotel. Kai sighed and followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Welcome and thank you all for coming tonight to our Engagement party" Tyson announced. Everyone all had their attention towards the couple standing in front of them. Rei could see the blush slowly appearing on Max's face.<p>

"Congratulations you two!" Ming-Ming cheered clapping her hands. The others were also cheering for the two commenting on how good they looked together. Even before, everyone knew that they'd end up with each other.

Back in middle school, Max, Rei and Tyson together with Oliver and Enrique were all in the same class. Tyson wasn't too bright and was always the flunk in their class and so Rei offered to tutor him. Everyone said he didn't have to because Tyson would only just fail again and there was no more hope for a stupid chubby pig like him. Rei, Enrique and Oliver were really annoyed by this insult. Max heard this as he was entering the classroom after buying food from the canteen and the usually calm and cheerful guy dashed towards their classmate who said all those and punched him hard on the face. Rei and everyone else were all shocked by this. Tyson, who was late and had just arrived at school, was just as shocked and quickly pulled Max away from their classmate.

After being called to the guidance room and having a long lecture of not fighting at school, Tyson cured Max's injuries up in the rooftop.

"_Don't ever do that again" Tyson said._

"_But they were… saying really mean things about you" Max sniffed holding his tears back._

"_Just ignore them. Just don't get hurt like this again because of me. I feel guilty you know?" Tyson then placed a band aid on the corner of Max's lip._

"_I'm sorry" Max said hugging Tyson._

At first, Rei thought it was only a brotherly kind of love but then there came the kissing, and I mean lots of kissing, and other stuff that shouldn't be mentioned anymore.

Then suddenly, Rei was snapped out of his thought when Oliver tripped from the carpet and threw his glass of red wine at him. And Rei just so happens to be wearing a white suit.

"Oh my god Rei I'm sorry!" Oliver exclaimed panicking on how the stain would get off.

"It's okay, don't worry" Rei said, "I'll go try wash it off. I'll be right back.

* * *

><p>"Ian! Spencer!" Tala's loud voice echoed throughout the hall and made everyone else in that dining area looked their way. Kai cursed under his breath thinking why Tala couldn't speak or greet in a much more sophisticated and moderate voice.<p>

"Tala! Bryan! Kai!" yelled Ian.

_I knew it I'm surrounded with a bunch of idiots. _Kai thought frowning and mentally slapped his forehead.

"Yo" Spencer greeted.

"It's been a while, Spence" Bryan said and the five of them took their seats.

"So how've you guys been?" Tala asked excitedly.

"Great. Our business has become really successful thanks to Spencer. He's really good with these kinds of stuff!" replied Ian.

As the four Russians were busy chatting about their lives, Kai took this chance to escape and try to get some fresh air outside.

"Of all times to wear white, it had to be tonight. Ugh, why is this happening to me?" Rei muttered frantically trying to wipe off the red stain on his suit as he walked fast towards the men's room. Kai was coming from the other direction and like in television dramas with the fateful-first-encounter scenes; the two bumped to each other rather hard with Rei almost falling on his butt had Kai not grabbed his wrist and pulled him in time.

"S-Sorry" Rei said a bit dumbfounded when his eyes met Kai's luminous crimson ones. He felt a mixed feeling of alarm and astonishment. Alarmed because well, the person standing right in front of him holding his wrist have eyes in the color of blood when he doesn't even look like he's wearing contact lenses and astonishment because if he really has them naturally, it'll be the most stunning and beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Kai didn't reply and instead just stood there staring at the raven-haired and into his beautiful golden orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's my new story! :D I don't really know what got into me to write this kind of story cos' as i could remember, I hate sad and tragic stories. Maybe it's because I've been listening to these sad songs this past few days? Well, whatever. I may be updating only on weekends since I'm preparing for my final exams.<strong>

**Now then, give me a comment if you want to ^^ They're much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's the update. I'm so happy I had time to finish this although it's a bit short. Sorry for that. I just had two major exams, a finals project to finish and a report to do. I was like literally dying. I thought my brain was going to explode. Thankfully, it didn't and my friends helped me out. Yay my friends! ^^**

**Now, let's get on to the new chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, ONLY THE STORYLINE OF THIS FANFIC.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Strange Sensations<strong>

It wasn't love at first sight but Kai could definitely feel something as he stared into those golden orbs. It was a feeling that he's never felt before; not for any reason and not towards anybody. It was an odd and rather confusing feeling that Kai was literally frozen in his place holding Rei's wrist.

"Um… could you let go now please?" Rei's soft voice snapped Kai out and he blinked twice before finally realizing that he was still gripping Rei's wrist and immediately let go.

"Sorry" Kai apologized in a really low voice. He was desperately hiding those light tints of red on his pale cheeks out of embarrassment.

"I was the one who wasn't looking at where I was going so I'm sorry too" Rei smiled. Kai simply nodded and there he noticed the slightly visible stain on Rei's white suit.

"Ah I better get going. Sorry again!" Rei said and ran off to the men's bathroom. Kai watched him turn the corner and was quickly out of his sight.

"I thought you've bailed out on us but no, you were actually out here flirting with some chick" Tala muttered suddenly appearing beside Kai. Kai snapped out of his daze and frowned.

"He was a guy, you idiot" Kai said as he walked pass Tala and to the parking lot.

"Of course he's a guy—Wait what? And where the hell are you going?" Tala exclaimed. Kai paid no attention to him and quickly rode in the cab he called. It's really embarrassing riding a cab when you have your own Mercedes Benz but Kai didn't really have a choice. Bryan had the keys and returning back to the diner hall was too much of a hassle. To Kai that is.

"You freakin' asshole!" Tala fumed as the cab sped away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rei splashed water on his face and looked back at his reflection on the mirror. He could see that he was growing pale and felt that it was about time he went home. He was starting to feel sick as well and it wasn't long till he started coughing blood.

"Damn it, why now?" Rei thought to himself. He quickly fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed Hilary's number.

"Hilary, I'm going home" he said, his voice was starting to crack.

"_What? Wait, where are you now?" _Hilary replied already having a guess why Rei was going to leave so suddenly.

"I'm on my way to get a cab" Rei replied covering his mouth with a handkerchief.

"_Hang on a sec, I'll come with you"_

"No don't worry. I'll be fine. I can still walk on my own. Tell Max and Tyson I had an urgent matter to attend to"

"_But—"_

"Just stay there Hil. It'll be impolite if we both left so suddenly. I'll be alright, I promise" Rei smiled reassuringly though he knows that Hilary can't see it.

"_Alright. I'll try to get home as soon as possible too. Take care on your way"_ Hilary said, worry was evident in her voice. Rei chuckled, pleased with the fact that Hilary was getting so worried about him.

"Yes, yes."

* * *

><p>When Kai arrived in his manor, he went straight to his bed. It wasn't a really tiring day but he felt as if his energy has been completely drained out of him. Maybe it was because Tala has been shouting and nagging at him the whole day. He sighed. Surely, when those two arrive home as well, he'll be bombarded with more nagging and endless curses.<p>

Kai, Tala and Bryan have been friends since their childhood back in Russia. When Kai's family left for Japan when he was thirteen, Tala and Bryan decided to tag along saying life was becoming pretty boring and that living in a new country would be much more fun. Then Kai's parents had a divorce and went separate ways leaving Kai to live in the mansion in Japan with his grandfather. And then a few more years later, Kai's grandfather died and all his estates and fortune was left in Kai's name thus giving him full authority in the company and automatically became its president.

He rose again from his bed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He picked up his reading glasses as well as the five-hundred-page book he bought a few days ago, from his bedside table. He wasn't really feeling sleepy and reading would help him relax for a while. He opened the book and started scanning through the words. He wanted to focus on what he was reading but his mind would always drift and the face of that raven-haired guy from the hotel always popped in. He could still feel his skin in his hold and it was only then that he realized the guy actually felt a bit cold.

"Come to think of it, he was also rather pale" he thought. Then he sighed, thinking that he didn't even properly introduce himself.

* * *

><p>It was only three years ago when Rei first found out about his weakening health. It was a yet to be known disease that was hereditary and existed only to the people in their village. He was told that his great grandfather had the same illness and died because of it. At first, Rei thought it was a simple fever but as time went by, he realized it was more to that when he started to frequently lose consciousness, have painful headaches and worse of all, cough blood. It was then that he consulted with a doctor and was told about his condition. It seemed that his disease targeted his respiratory system and the virus was starting to destroy them. There was no cure but there were certain medicines that helped ease the pain and prolong his life.<p>

Rei never told anyone about this. He didn't want to make them worry about him and kept it strongly hidden between him and his doctor, Hiro Granger. It was a pretty hard secret to keep since Hiro was actually Tyson's older brother. Rei thought Tyson was the one who will find out about his sickness but instead, it was Hilary who did right after she lived with him. He begged her to keep it a secret as well.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Hilary asked.

"Because it's not important…"

"Rei, you're seriously sick and might even die yet you call that not important? Did the virus damage your brain cells or something?" The brunette cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Just please, don't tell them. At least not yet…"

"So when do you plan on telling them? When you're a minute away from death? Rei they have the right to know."

"I know. But now is not the right time to tell them. Please just understand Hilary. Promise me you'll never tell anyone."

Seeing how Rei looked so desperate about the matter, Hilary was forced to nod. And she kept her promise. Although, there were times when she was so tempted in telling Max the truth. His puppy dog eyes are seriously dangerous.

"Rei, how are you?" Hilary asked as she opened the door of Rei's room. She found him curled underneath the comforter shivering. She quickly dropped her bag on the floor and rushed to his side. She touched his forehead and sighed. He didn't have a fever and was simply feeling cold. She chuckled quietly and turned on the heater.

"If you're cold just turn this on. What's this doing here if you're not going to use it?" Hilary said. Rei just moaned. She then sat down next to Rei and brushed his hair. She wore a forlorn smile thinking of the possibility that she might never see Rei again. Her eyes began to form tears and she quickly wiped them off, slightly slapping her cheeks to erase the thought.

"We'll find a way to cure you Rei. I know we will" she whispered and kissed the top of Rei's head before proceeding back to her own room.

* * *

><p>It's an early Saturday morning and even without his alarm clock ringing, Kai got up from his bed much earlier than his usual wake-up time. He went to the kitchen counter to prepare himself a hot mug of coffee. Seeing his car already parked in front of the mansion, he knew Tala and Bryan were already home. This was actually kind of a surprise since he expected them to not really come home, thinking they'd taken a detour in a hotel. Since it was barely four in the morning, all his servants were still sleeping. And since he likes being alone and doing things on his own as well, he doesn't bother to wake them up anymore to make them do such simple things.<p>

After his coffee was done, he moved to the veranda and sat by the coffee table there. He wore his glasses as he scanned through the pages of the newspaper. Only the chirping of the birds and the soft breeze of the wind can be heard. These are one of Kai's favorite times. Early mornings sure are the best times to relax by yourself and reflect on certain things.

While reading the advertising section of the newspaper, he noticed the picture on the bottom left corner. It was Rei holding an award for his café. He won the "Café of the Year" award and beside him was Hilary.

"So he's Rei Kon then. Chateau de Fleurs huh…" Kai thought and sipped from his mug. He took the phone from the table and dialed Mr. Dickenson's number. He's one of the major shareholders of the company and he was supposed to have a meeting with him.

"Hello, Mr. Dickenson, about the place of our meeting…" Kai said.

* * *

><p>"Well, you seem to be doing pretty well here, Rei." Mr. Dickenson, the owner of the hotel where Rei used to work said as entered the café. Rei was in the middle of cleaning a table and his face was quickly filled with bliss when he saw the 'chubby old man'. It was a nickname Hilary accidentally gave the business man before she was properly introduced to him.<p>

"It's so nice for you to visit today, Mr. Dickenson" Hilary said assisting him to a vacant seat.

"Well aside from visiting, I'm having a meeting with a very important person here" Mr. Dickenson replied receiving the menu list from Hilary.

"A very important someone? Are you meeting your wife here?"

"No, no. I'm talking about a business partner" Mr. Dickenson laughed. Aside from being his former boss, Mr. Dickenson also helps in the café's funding.

"By the way, the idea of putting cakes on the menu was great. Thank you for always supporting us Mr. Dickenson" Rei said as he took an order from a lady.

"Oh it was nothing my dear boy. I'm just happy to be of help" Mr. Dickenson laughed. Rei smiled back at him.

A black Mercedes Benz then pulled up to the café's parking space. Three men in a black expensive looking suit emerged from it. They entered the café and Hilary had her eyes grow wide and she gasped upon seeing who they were.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" Hilary said. Kai looked at Hilary then to the person who was behind her.

"You know each other?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"I used to work for one of their branches in Hokkaido" Hilary replied.

"Ms. Tachibana, fancy meeting you here. Wow, you look good in a waitress outfit" Tala said jumping from behind Kai, to take a better look at Hilary.

"Why thank you, Mr. Ivanov. And it' a pleasure meeting you again." Hilary tittered.

Kai on the other hand was looking at Rei who was busy assisting a young boy in choosing a cake. The kid gave Rei the money and aside from his change, he also gave him a lollipop. When the kid left, Kai took this chance to finally talk to Rei and maybe properly introduce himself.

"You seem fine now." He voiced out his presence. Rei spun on his heels to see who talked to him.

"Ah, it's you again" he said with a bright smile.

"You looked pale the other night I was worried." Tala, Bryan, Hilary and even Mr. Dickenson all had their jaws fall open, eyes almost shot out of their sockets when Kai spoke these words. Kai worried? He never worries anybody, they thought.

"Did Kai just said what I think he just said?" Tala whispered to Bryan. The lilac-haired silently responded by nodding his head. Slowly a grin formed on Tala's face, his interest piqued.

"O-oh, uh, I was just a bit sick from the wine that's all" Rei replied (or rather lied).

"In any case, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Kai Hiwatari." Kai said offering his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Hiwatari, my name's Rei, Rei Kon."

And at that moment their hands touched together again as they shook hands, Kai felt the same weird sensation he felt back in the hotel. It was truly different and he was very much interested why this guy just had so much effect on him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it! I hope you liked it ^^<strong>

**Thank you to those who added this story to their favorites list already and gave such nice reviews. I was so happy to know that you liked it and was actually waiting for my next story to come up. You guys made my day. :D**

**Leave a review and make me smile ^^**

**See you all on the next update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know I updated already but I felt like the previous one I uploaded was kind of lacking so I added some things to properly end the chapter. Here it is then, I don't know if it should be called revised but oh well, here's the revised version of Chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: One Cold Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now this is interesting" Tala thought as he raised an eyebrow, rubbed his chin and wore a mischievous smile watching how differently Kai's eyes looked when meeting Rei. Bryan heard this and elbowed him.<p>

"You just came up with another dirty idea didn't you?" Bryan said cocking an eyebrow at the grinning redhead.

"Hey, who said it's gonna be dirty?" replied Tala. Bryan sighed and shook his head.

"Well whatever it is, you're on your own. I'm not gonna get myself killed by a ferocious Hiwatari."

Tala ignored what his lover said and simply kept on wearing his suspicious smile.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" Mr. Dickenson then finally spoke up to remind Kai his presence and that they actually still had a meeting to do. Kai then released Rei's hand and went with Mr. Dickenson to the back more private part of the café to start his meeting.

"Wow, now that was scary" Hilary breathed as she stood beside Rei and watched the four business men disappear from their sight.

"What was?" Rei wondered.

"Mr. Hiwatari was completely different from when I first met him" Hilary replied remembering her first encounter with the strict president. It was during a branch inspection.

"Really?" Rei said completely uninterested since he's more immersed on cutting the mango cake Mr. Dickenson just brought for them.

"He always wore a stone cold face back then and I don't think I've even heard him speak a full sentence. His eyes always seemed like they're on fire or something and he's always glaring. I remember everyone in the office being really terrified of him and become really nervous when he's around. That's why we're all thankful that he only visits our branch once in a month" Hilary said looking up the ceiling as if thinking really carefully.

"You're describing him like he's some kind of a monster or something. He didn't seem that scary when I met him even back in the hotel. Although his eyes did seem pretty scary at first" Rei chuckled offering Hilary a plate of cake. Since, it was still pretty early, there were only few customers present.

"Come to think of it, how'd you meet him in the hotel?"

"I bumped into him on my way to the men's bathroom" Rei said swallowing a small piece of the mango toppings.

"I see. Still, it seems pretty weird. The way he looked at you I mean. It's the first time I've seen him wear such a soft-looking face." A grin then started to form on Hilary's face and turned to look at Rei who was still busy enjoying his cake.

"I bet'cha it's love at first sight!" she exclaimed. This caused Rei to choke on his food.

"W-What?"

"Well what else could it be? I mean he even said he was worried about you and I'm telling you, Mr. Kai Hiwatari is not the type of person who would worry about just anyone. I've never even heard him say that to either Tala or Bryan!"

"Hilary, have you been watching yaoi again?" And Hilary twitched at this question. Seeing her guilty smile, Rei sighed, put his plate down and placed his arms on Hilary's shoulders.

"Listen Hilary, just because I'm gay doesn't mean everyone else around you is the same as well. And besides, in my current situation, I don't think falling in love is such a good idea." Rei said flashing Hilary a forlorn smile. Hilary wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words. So instead, she shut her mouth and mentally slapped herself for bringing up the topic. She knew what Rei was thinking. He's dying and if he fell in love with someone now, it'll only end up hurting both himself and the person he's fallen in love with. She knows how Rei is the type of person who always put others first than himself. It's also the reason he doesn't want anyone else to know his illness.

* * *

><p>It was pretty much almost lunch when the meeting was finished. Mr. Dickenson bid the three goodbye saying he still had other appointments to attend to (like meeting his wife to have lunch with her in a fancy restaurant as gift for her birthday). Kai, Bryan and Tala on the other hand went to another hotel to meet up with Ian and Spencer; although Kai was pretty much against in coming with them. Actually, Kai had no knowledge of this one. Right after the meeting, Tala knocked Kai out, handcuffed his hands, blindfolded him and drove off to the hotel with Bryan. Don't ask how he managed to knock him off.<p>

"This is kidnapping." Kai glared at the redhead sitting across from him. His blindfold was (obviously) removed but his hands were still handcuffed behind him. They were once again in a dining hall in the hotel, though it wasn't the same hotel as before. And this dining area was more private than the other one. Tala was sitting beside Ian and Spencer while Bryan and Kai sat across from them.

"Well, you gave me no other option. I had to do this or else you would've bailed out on us again" Tala replied shaking his glass of red wine.

"Why are we even having this again? Didn't you just have your '_reunion'_ a few days ago?"

"_Our_, Kai, _OUR_. And yes we did but have you forgotten? You left before we even started eating!"

"I thought I already told you that I don't give a damn about these stupid reunions of yours?" Kai muttered.

"These are not stupid reunions! Can't you show a bit more appreciation to your friends?" Tala shouted slamming his palms on the table.

And their argument started although it was only Tala really, who was shouting and whining and nagging. Kai was just sharply glaring at him and muttered his words. Bryan, Spencer and Ian simply turned a deaf ear to them and proceeded on ordering their meals. It didn't really worry them too much since Kai had his hands handcuffed thus Tala's life wasn't in any danger…yet.

"Tala's so gonna die when you remove those handcuffs" Ian said to Bryan sitting across from him.

"Which is why I am not removing them" Bryan replied.

"Uh, and if he manages to break them?" Spencer asked. Bryan gulped.

"Well, he dug his own grave then."

_Snap!_ Yup, those were the sounds of the handcuffs shattering to pieces and Kai's patience finally reaching its limit.

* * *

><p>The sun has set and it was already half-passed six when Rei and Hilary finally closed the shop. For some reason, right after Mr. Dickenson and the other three Russians left, the café became more busy than usual. There were a lot of customers and it was almost impossible to attend to them all with just the two of them. Thankfully, Tyson and Max came by and helped them out a bit.<p>

"God, that was exhausting!" Hilary breathed out as she threw herself onto the couch.

"I know. It's not usually that busy. I wonder what's different today. I don't remember putting a sign saying we have a special promo or something." Rei said removing his coat and carefully hung it on the coat racket. He then went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for their guests. Since they were a great help in the café, Rei invited Tyson and Max over.

"I really don't know either but, even though it was pretty tiring, I'm happy we had so much customers today. Seeing those people eat happily in our café was soothing." Hilary smiled.

"You're lucky we guys decided to come by!" Tyson said taking a seat on a vacant chair across from Hilary.

"Yeah, what brought you guys there anyway?" Hilary asked.

"It was just by chance. We were on our way to visit Tyson's brother" Max replied. "Hey, I'll help you prepare" he added and assisted Rei in the kitchen. Rei twitched in hearing this.

"Oh? What for?" Hilary asked again knowing that Hiro was Rei's doctor.

"Grandpa forgot to take the medicine Hiro prescribed him and he told us to get it for him" Tyson said.

"Grandpa G is sick?"

"Yeah, his asthma's attacking again plus I think his backbone's hurting or something."

"Ah, seems like Grandpa G's getting really old" Rei chuckled bringing out a tray of sandwiches.

"Well of course he is" Max said carrying a pitcher of OJ.

"Oh hey speaking of which, Rei, I saw you the other day coming out of Hiro's clinic. Are you sick?" Tyson asked munching on his sandwich. Both Hilary and Rei sweat dropped.

"U-Uh… well I…"

"I sprained my ankle" Hilary quickly lied.

"Huh?"

"I-I asked Rei to get some… o-ointment and advice… f-for my ankle."

"Oh. But you didn't look like you had a sprain earlier" Max said.

"Well that only proves how great of a doctor Hiro is!" Hilary cheered and laughed nervously praying hard that the other two wouldn't ask anything anymore.

"Ha! Of course he is. He is a Granger after all!" Tyson boasted. Rei and Hilary breathed out. Rei secretly looked at Hilary and mouthed a 'thanks' to her.

* * *

><p>Kai finally arrived in his manor. His butler came and greeted him out of his car and wondered why his other two companions weren't with him.<p>

"May I just ask sir, but where is Mr. Ivanov and Mr. Kuznetsov?" the butler asked taking his master's coat.

"They won't be coming home for a while" was Kai's stern reply. The butler saw that the Russian didn't seem to be in a good mood and refrained from asking any more question.

"What happened?" the butler asked Kai's driver.

"Mr. Ivanov and Mr. Hiwatari had another fight" the driver replied.

Kai went straight to his room and sat down his bed sighing. He feels so tired and wanted to just close his eyes and go to sleep but for some reason, he can't. He'd close his eyes but his mind remained awake. An hour passed and Kai was still just lying on his bed drilling hole on his ceiling.

"This is annoying" he muttered glaring harder at the poor ceiling. Finally, after a few more seconds of staying still, he got up, took his scarf and jacket and left the manor.

It was fairly cold and freezing outside. It was after all, almost midnight. Kai went to the nearby park just to sit there. It was really no different from when he was just lying on his bed and he would really like it more to be in his warm room doing nothing than sit on a wooden bench in a cold night but it was like something inside him was telling him to be there and stay as if he was waiting for someone.

"How ridiculous, it's the middle of the night, what sane person would go out at such an hour?" he thought grumpily crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" Rei called. Hearing that familiar voice, Kai immediately looked up to see the raven-haired Chinese man looking his way under an umbrella and a grocery bag on one of his arms.

"Mr. Kon…" he said in a low voice. Rei smiled and walked towards him, taking the seat beside him.

"Wow, this is the third time we've met by chance. What a coincidence right?" Rei chuckled.

* * *

><p>The sky was filled with twinkling tiny stars and the full moon was so bright it didn't seem that late in the night. Curiosity and interest filled Kai's mind as he listened to Rei tell him how he loved the night or why fried fish omelet was his favorite. They were silly unimportant everyday stories that the Chinese just felt the need to share. Kai never liked talkative people and disliked it more listening to anyone tell him their whole life but for some reason, he didn't want to stop Rei from talking. It was as if he even wished that he wouldn't stop so that they could stay like that for a while.<p>

"Ah, I think I've said too much already. Sorry about that" Rei smiled apologetically.

"It's alright. It was… fun listening to you." Kai replied and for the first time, he smiled. Of course Rei wasn't that surprised since he didn't know the fact that Kai Hiwatari was a person who has never smiled at anybody. Grin maybe but never a warm smile like the one he just showed Rei. Smiling was something Kai had forgotten to do since his parents' divorce when he was fifteen.

"Really? That's great then. You know what, Mr. Hiwatari, you don't seem the kind of person Hilary told me you were" Rei said.

"Why, what did she say about me?" Kai said his smile not fading, although now his eyebrow was raised, curious about what his former employee said about him.

"She said you're a stoic, unsociable, snobbish person."

"That's true." Kai chuckled and leaned back on the bench.

"I don't see it though."

"That's because you've only known me for like ten minutes."

"Hmm, you've got a point. But still, I don't think you're that kind of person because if you really were like that, you wouldn't be wasting your time listening to me right now, wouldn't you?"

And then with that, Kai laughed. If Tala, Bryan or even Hilary and Mr. Dickenson were present at that time they would've fainted from disbelief. And even Kai was surprised himself. No one, not even Tala or Bryan, has ever made Kai feel so light and comfortable as he is now with Rei. He thought he's completely forgotten such emotions as happiness. For twelve years, he's locked away those kinds of feelings and suddenly, through a person he barely knew, they were opened up again. It was unbelievable and Kai didn't know why. _Just how can this person mix me up like this?_ Kai thought.

"Well then, it was nice talking to you Mr. Hiwatari" Rei said.

"Kai, just call me Kai."

"Okay" Rei smiled, "Oh here, you can have this." He then gave Kai a box of milk. Kai looked at him questioningly.

"It'll help you have a goodnight sleep. It really works!" Rei cheered. Kai couldn't help but chuckle and accept Rei's gift (if you could call it a gift).

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye then! Goodnight, Kai" Rei said and Kai watched him run back towards his house. He looked back at the box of milk and smiled to himself.

"Goodnight, Rei."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now that's really done. I think it's better now. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Make me happy and please leave a review and comment on this chapter! :D**

**Is Bryan out of character? hmm. . -.-**

**See'ya next time :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So here's the new chapter. I revised this chapter like three times because I wasn't sure if I should put the crying parts here or not. Then I thought maybe, it's better to put the really dramatic scenes at the concluding chapters. I guess for now, I'll make things light and fluffy. **

**Now, let's get on to the fourth chapter of "**_**Eternally"**_**. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Smile Is Always A Thousand Better Than a Frown<strong>

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day for Kai but to the people around him; his employees and other business partners, it was, though exaggerating, a miraculous day. Why? It was for the reason that Kai Hiwatari, the demon president of the great Hiwatari enterprises, known to be as the human iceberg with a heart harder than any boulder, was smiling and was in a good mood without his furrowed eyebrows and usual creases on the forehead. Everyone had their eyes on him as he entered his company. Kai didn't really notice this since he's never the person who pays attention to others.<p>

"You seem happy. Everyone's talking about your 'good mood' appearance" Bryan said entering Kai's office with a basket full of imported chocolates and a bunch of flowers. Kai looked up from the documents he was reading and crooked an eyebrow upon seeing them.

"Oh, these are from Tala. They're peace offerings though I doubt you'll accept them."

"Hn." Kai replied returning to his previous activity. Bryan sighed and sat comfortably on the couch in Kai's office. He placed the basket down the coffee table.

"C'mon you know how Tala is, aren't you supposed to be used to it by now? And you did beat him to a pulp already and threw him out the mansion. Weren't those enough of a punishment? If you keep ignoring him like this, he might just go jump off a cliff and we wouldn't want that, right?"

"Actually, I'd pretty much prefer that happening" Kai replied with complete disinterest.

"Hiwatari" Bryan glared though Kai wasn't looking at him. "Quit being so stubborn already. What he did wasn't so bad. He just wanted to hang out with you as normal friends and not as business associates. You of all people should know that." Kai then stopped and narrowed his eyes on the paper.

"You _are_ his best friend after all" Bryan added. Kai cursed and sighed. Bryan smirked knowing what they meant. He got up from the couch and left the office. Kai then looked at the basket Tala sent him sitting perfectly still on the coffee table. He stood from his chair and towards it. There was card on top of the basket with Tala's handwriting. He took a bar of chocolate and noticed the brand. It was those rare ones that he liked.

"That idiot. What kind of apology is this?" he sighed.

"_Sorry for missing my best friend! Jerk!" _was what the card said.

* * *

><p>"W-What is this?" Hilary exclaimed as she is greeted by the lot of people outside Chateau de Fleurs and the noticeable redhead beside her raven-haired friend. Tyson, Max, Oliver and even Enrique were also there wearing aprons serving the customers. She dashed inside, grabbing Rei to the back part of the café with her.<p>

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure either. You see, Mr. Ivanov just suddenly came this morning and said he wanted to work here. And before I knew it, the café was already this full. Oliver and Enrique were just passing by and since I can't handle all these people by myself, I had to ask them for help. Tyson and Max were just visiting but they volunteered saying they'd like to help out too" Rei explained.

"I was absent for just half a day and all these happened? Wow."

"I know right?" Rei chuckled.

"Yo Hilary, help us out here!" Tyson shouted. Hilary quickly changed into her work uniform and her apron and went outside to serve the customers. Rei followed suit after her and joined Tala in the cashier.

It was half passed six when things finally turned down and the café was ready to be closed. Even at the end, Enrique and the others decided to help fix and tidy up things so that Rei could close up faster.

"That was exhausting!" Tyson breathed out slumping on one of the chairs.

"I've never served that many people" Max sighed lowering her head on the table.

"Tell me about it" Enrique said.

"Still, I've to admit, it was really fun" Oliver giggled remembering how some of the customers' kids played with him and how some of the high school boys earlier thought he was a girl and tried to flirt with him.

"That part wasn't fun" Enrique pouted. The others laughed at this and Oliver cuddled with him to appease him.

"Oliver's just too cute, Rique" Tyson teased. And while everyone was busy chatting inside, Rei and Tala was having a talk outside.

"Uh, sorry for asking but, why do you suddenly want to work here? Aren't you already Mr. Hiwatari's VP?" Rei asked.

"I quit" was Tala's direct respond to Rei. Rei gasped hearing this.

"Y-You quit from Hiwatari Enterprises?"

"I just said that. Anyway, there's no point explaining it anymore. I just want a job here, am I not qualified?"

"The problem is you're way over qualified to be working here, Mr. Ivanov."

"Tala, just call me Tala and I don't care. I'll accept whatever job you're going to give me, just hire me. This is where I wanna work."

_He sounds just like a kid insisting on his mom to buy him lollipop, _Rei thought. He debated it in his mind for a while and in the end, he ended up hiring Tala sighing in defeat. Although there really was no point in thinking it over since Tala already did just work for an entire day.

"Alright then, since you're so persistent, your job will be just the same as Hilary's. The salary won't be as high as what Hiwatari Enterprises gives you though; this café is just small business after all."

"Don't worry I never expected that much anyway. So when do I start boss?"

_Hey what did that suppose to mean?_ "Uh, just call me Rei. I'm more used to it and you can start tomorrow morning. I open the shop at eight so if possible, please be here at least twenty minutes before that time"

"Roger that. Thank you, Rei" Tala mock saluted with a huge smile on his face. Rei couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tala, Kai's forgiven you, now come home already"<em> Bryan said on the other line. It was night already but Tala was still at the park sitting comfortably on the wooded bench, talking on the phone to his lover.

"No way" Tala snorted.

"_What? Why?"_

"I don't want to see him yet."

"_Well if you're not gonna come home, then where do you plan on staying tonight? A hotel? You know you can't sleep well in hotels."_

"I have somewhere. I have to go, don't bother me for a while. Bye." Tala then shut off his phone. It was a lie though. He really had no idea where to stay at for the mean time. Since coming to Russia, he and Bryan have always stayed in the Hiwatari mansion. And staying in a hotel won't really by a good idea since, just as Bryan had said, he gets a hard time sleeping there. He sighed. Yeah he's apologized for what he did (kidnapping Kai and forcing him to attend their get-together thing) but was he always the one who should apologize? All he's ever done was to help his friend and it hurts him that Kai wouldn't even appreciate these small things that he does for him.

"Ever since you became the president, you've stopped being my friend. You jerk" he muttered. The mansion was only a few blocks away from where he was by the way.

"Is it fun talking to yourself?" a voice then snapped him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head and saw Rei smiling in front of him.

"Rei" Tala said blinking.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Can I sit here with you?"

"Uh, yeah sure, not like I own the bench."

"You know, you Russians seem to like sitting on a wooden bench spacing out at night" Rei chuckled.

"What?"

"A few nights ago, it was Kai who was sitting here staring at nothing. Now it's you. Is it some kind of a Russian culture?"

"That's ridiculous. There's no such thing" Tala replied, noting how Rei called Kai by his first name.

"I guess there isn't" Rei laughed. Hearing his soft laughter, Tala couldn't help but smile.

"Now that's better" Rei said.

"Hm? What is?"

"Your smile. You look better with it; a frown doesn't suit you at all. You know, there are a lot of problems in the world and though it won't solve them, it's much better to just smile at them and laugh them off. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I better get back. Hilary's gonna get mad. It's getting late, you should go home too, Tala" Rei said standing up and dusted off invisible dirt from his pants.

"I don't wanna go home. No, more like… I can't." Tala muttered remembering his fight with Kai. Rei stared at him and knew better than to ask why so instead, he offered his hand at Tala and smiled.

"Then you're welcome at my place. I cooked chicken curry, why don't you join us for dinner?" he beamed.

* * *

><p>Hilary sat on the couch watching the TV when she heard the doorbell ring. Expecting that it was Rei she immediately went for the door to open it for him.<p>

"About time you went back. What took you so long—?" she said opening the door. She stared at the two persons standing at the doorstep, smiling warmly at her. She paused for a few seconds then shut the door without letting them in. Rei heard Hilary lock it.

"Huh? Hey Hilary, open the door!" Rei exclaimed knocking on the door. Hilary had to blink twice and re-opened the door.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Uh… you're Mr. Ivanov right? I'm not seeing things aren't I?" Hilary asked pointing at their unexpected guest, Tala.

"Yup, it's him. He's gonna stay with us for a while"

"Huh? Why? Wait, don't you live in the Hiwatari Mansion, Mr. Ivanov?"

"Tala, just Tala is fine and yes, I did, but not anymore. It's a long story. I knew I shouldn't have come; I'll just be a bother to you guys. I'll just go sleep in some hotel. Bye." Tala said and was about to leave when Rei grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"H-Hey, what? I said you don't have to—"

"I already said you're welcome here so stop being stubborn. The curry will get cold so let's start eating!" Rei cheered.

Hilary chuckled and followed suit shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay and done! The idea of Tala working in Chateau de Fleurs was kind of sudden as in I was in the middle of a trip when it came to my mind. I didn't have my laptop with me that time so I just used some pen and paper to write it down before I lose it. You know since, I'm kind of a forgetful person. And I'm so happy to have it properly written in the chapter.<strong>

**I hope you guys like it though it's a bit shorter than the previous chapters. **

**Things will start to become pretty exciting from now on so get ready! :D**

**Reviews and comments are very well appreciated! :D**

**See'ya in the next update! Ciao ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the new chapter! Yay us! :D I'll try finishing Chapter 6 tomorrow and I'll make it my Christmas Gift to my kind readers ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE? NOT MINE ^^**

**Enjoy eeeeet! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Friends Are Valuable Treasures<strong>

* * *

><p>Bryan walked back and forth in the living room still worried about Tala. It was half passed nine and he hasn't arrived yet. Sure he's told him he's not gonna come home but he thought he was kidding. Kai, who was quietly reading his favorite thick book on the sofa, was starting to get annoyed at this. He sighed and removed his reading glasses as he placed down the book.<p>

"Bryan" he called.

"Where is he? When exactly does he plan on going back?"

"Bryan" Kai called again.

"Is he staying in some hotel right now? What about money? Did he bring his wallet with him? He didn't take any clothes with him!"

"Bryan" he called again and Kai's eyebrow was starting to twitch.

"Shit! Why doesn't he even call me that freakin' idiot! Although he did say not to bother him for a while."

"BRYAN!" And Kai finally shouts. Bryan instantly stopped and looked at the pissed of Hiwatari. Kai glared at him for a second then sighed.

"Look, Tala's a twenty-three-year old smartass guy. I'm pretty sure he can handle himself alone for two or three nights. Worst thing that could probably happen to him is get some random woman pregnant."

Bryan gulped and his eyes widened.

"Which is something I'm sure he won't do. The guy's crazy not stupid" Kai immediately added. Bryan muttered something in Russian and grumpily sat on the couch across from Kai.

"Damn it, this isn't the first time you two had a fight but why is he acting like this now? I mean he apologized to you right? What's the point of that if he won't even see you? What the hell is he thinking?" Bryan grunted brushing his lilac hair.

"He's your lover not mine, so don't ask me" Kai replied.

"Aren't you a little bit worried? Not even in the tiniest bit?"

"Like I said, Tala's a grown up. If you wanna stay up and waste your time waiting for someone who's not coming be my guest, I'll be in my room."

* * *

><p>Tala was taking a hot bath while Rei fixed his bed for him to use. His condo unit only had two rooms; one for him and the other one for Hilary. When he was done he was about to leave the room with a pillow and a blanket to sleep on the couch, Tala came out of the bathroom. His fiery red hair was still slightly dripping wet with his bangs sticking to his face and a towel wrapped around his waist.<p>

"Oh hey, I fixed the bed for you" Rei said. Tala crooked an eyebrow and looked at the bed.

"Where will you sleep then?"

"Oh, I'll be fine on the couch" Rei replied showing his pillow and blanket. Tala sighed then walked towards Rei.

"I don't mind sharing the bed" he said then took the blanket and the pillow and threw them back to the bed.

"W-What?" Rei slightly blushed slowly realizing that Tala was just a few inches away from him and was actually half naked with traces of water on his bare chest.

"N-No it's okay. I'm fine on the couch really."

"Hey you're the one who said it's not good being stubborn. Besides, I'm more used to having someone beside me when I sleep" Tala said. In the mansion, Bryan always slept with Tala since Tala never really liked being alone. He then took the clothes Rei lent him on top of the drawer and change into them.

"Nice, we're slightly the same size, although you're a bit short" Tala said looking at the pants that didn't even reach his ankle.

"You're just really tall" Rei pouted. Tala laughed then jumped face front on the bed.

"Aah, good, your bed's really soft. I like it" he cheered rolling over on his back. Rei couldn't help but snigger on the child-like redhead on his bed.

"Are you gonna stand up all night Kitten?" Tala asked.

"Of course not and 'kitten'?" Rei raised an eyebrow placing his pillow on the other side of the bed.

"I've just decided to call you that. From now on, you'll be my favorite Kitten" Tala beamed.

"Am I a pet or something?"

"Hmm, no, but you give me that kind of soothing feeling that most pets do."

"Uh, okay, I don't really get it but I guess there's really no harm being called that. Anyway, we should sleep now, remember, tomorrow you're gonna start working in Chateau de Fleurs." Rei said with his index finger pointing at Tala resembling that of a mother reminding her son to be up early for school. It made Tala remember his own mother back in Russia. It's been years since she last saw her. He inwardly smiled making a note to himself to visit his mother when he gets the chance.

He lied down and pulled the comforter up to his chin. He stared at the ceiling for a while then looked at Rei who had his back turned to him. He couldn't help but remember Bryan and miss hugging him when they slept together. But Rei's back was smaller and slimmer compared to his lover. It might give the same feeling and warmth so he wrapped his long arms around Rei's waist pulling him a little bit closer to him. Rei almost jumped in surprise and had his eyes widened. He had to blink many times to take in that Tala's just embraced him.

"U-Uh, Tala?"

"Mmm" Tala moaned burying his nose on Rei's hair. Rei sighed and tried to remove Tala's arms but they only tightened more.

"Tala, hey, let go" Rei said but there was no reply. Seeing that the redhead won't let go no matter what he said, Rei decided to just ignore it and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Rei" Tala whispered. Rei just had to smile.

"Goodnight Tala."

* * *

><p>It was barely six in the morning when Hilary's phone suddenly rang causing the brunette to wake up and be cut off from her beautiful dream where she was dancing with her prince charming and was about to kiss him. She grumpily took her phone from the bedside table and opened it answering in a not really polite tone.<p>

"Who is it?" she grumbled.

"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" the voice from the other line said.

"Not really, someone just decided to wake me up so freakin early in the morning"

"Oh I wonder who that person could be. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes 'cause he'll certainly get it from you" the voce replied with a teasing tone.

"Yeah that's a hundred percent sure so you better get ready for it, Kingston!" Hilary fumed shouting at max volume on the phone. Fortunately, the wall separating her room from Rei's was thick and the two people occupying the other room hardly heard her voice.

"Now, just relax Hil. I know Rei's still sleeping, you wouldn't want to disturb his sleep won't you?" Brooklyn replied, holding in his laughter for getting on the brunette's nerve.

"Did you call this early just to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Of course not. I just wanna remind you about our plans for you-know-who's birthday."

Hilary quickly took the small calendar sitting on her desk and saw that 'you-know-who's' birthday was indeed soon. Like two-days-from-now soon.

"Crap! I almost forgot about that! Okay, let's talk it over again later. Come by the café and bring Ming-Ming and Mathilda with you."

"Roger that. Oh and Miguel asked you to say hi to Rei for him" Brooklyn added.

"Okay, will do."

* * *

><p>As usual, Chateau de Fleurs had a lot of customers, mostly young high school girls. Hilary could easily tell that they weren't really interested on their food; instead they just came to flirt with Tala or try to get Rei's attention. Unfortunately for them though, both were actually gays.<p>

"Wow, Rei's become really popular among the girls huh" Brooklyn said sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee as he watched some girls chat with Rei.

"Yeah, since Tala came here, stuff like these has been happening. I don't really know why but it's like he pulled in all the customers. Before, we only had middle-aged or really ancient old people come here. Now it's full of annoying love struck kids" Hilary muttered placing plates of cake on Brooklyn's table.

"You don't sound like you like it at all, Hil" Ming-Ming chimed trying out the cake.

"Is that jealousy I smell?" Mathilda teased.

"No, that's just the coffee I'm brewing. Besides, why the hell would I be jealous? I know Rei prefers guys over those cheeky girls."

"Ah but we're not talking about 'love jealous'" Ming-Ming said,

"We mean 'friend jealous'." Mathilda continued grinning.

"You may not feel something for Rei other than friendship but it still annoys you that those girls are fawning over him right? And you're irritated that Rei's letting them cling onto him as if he likes it. I think that's what these two mean" Brooklyn said.

"These cakes are delicious by the way" he added smiling from ear to ear.

"Whatever. Can we just change the topic now please? And those aren't free okay? We're friends but business is business."

"Aw, can't we get a friendship discount?" Ming-Ming pouted.

"No" was Hilary's direct reply then gone to the other tables to serve the other customers.

* * *

><p>"I asked Rei to buy new ingredients for our cakes and Tala tagged along with him. Now's the perfect time to talk about the surprise" Hilary whispered.<p>

"Uh, Hil, there's no one here but us, what's with the whispering?" Brooklyn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing it just makes it more surprise-ish."

"I don't get it" Ming-Ming tilted her head.

"You don't need to get it. Just forget it… for your own good" Mathilda sighed patting Ming-Ming's head. Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, focus, focus! Rei's birthday is like the day after tomorrow. We gotta do this now. We're running out of time."

"Well half of the surprise is actually done. Miguel's already working on the cake with some help from Mystel and Robert, although I don't think they're being successful at it. Robert's really not the 'cooking' type" Mathilda said taking out her small notebook where she listed everything needed for the party. The other three had disgusted and horrified looks on their faces remembering how Robert almost burned a whole motel when he tried cooking dinner when they had summer vacation last year.

"Why'd you even put him there?" Hilary asked.

"He insisted on it. Guess he wanted to prove himself?" Mathilda shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, Julia already agreed on having the party in one of their villas in Okinawa. Olivier, Enrique and Michael are already there to finish up the decorations" Ming-Ming added.

"So everything's almost done already. What's the purpose for this secret meeting then?" Brooklyn asked.

"Okinawa? The villa's in Okinawa? How the heck are we gonna make Rei go to Okinawa so suddenly?" Hilary panicked.

"Relax Hil. We wouldn't have chosen that place if we didn't have a plan in mind" Ming-Ming grinned. Hilary, Brooklyn and Mathilda all stepped back from the diva as they sensed her alter-ego was starting to show up. Devil Ming-Ming has appeared and _her_ having a _plan_ could only mean some bones breaking or illegal crimes such as kidnapping. In this case, kidnapping was really most likely to happen.

"Just don't hurt Rei too much, Ming-Ming" Brooklyn laughed nervously patting the bluenette's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, it's done ^^ I hope you liked it. Okay I feel like this story's not as dramatic as I thought it would be. Is it weird hearing that from the author herself? LOL. Well anyways, as I always say, reviews and comments are always very welcome. I have a really good time reading the readers' comments ^^ <strong>

**ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**

**See you on the next update! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year! It's finally 2012! **

**I know I said I'm giving this update/new chapter as a Christmas gift but alas, I was too busy both on the 24****th**** and 25****th**** of December and had no spare time to finish this and publish it in time. Oh well, no point in crying over spilt milk eh? And thus, instead of a Christmas gift, this will be my New Year's gift! ^.^ **

**DISCLAIMER: Beyblade's not mine, obviously ^^**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Memories Are Irreplaceable Possessions<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright morning. The skies were clear blue and the sun shone brightly behind the clouds that they looked like they were shining. The birds were chirping happily and the cool breeze of the wind only proved that winter was just around the corner. Rei was cleaning the shop window while Ming-Ming, Miguel and Brooklyn spied on him from afar. Ming-Ming was looking through her binoculars, grinning evilly as she thought of her plan on kidnapping Rei to bring him to Okinawa where his party was going to be celebrated.<p>

"I don't like that smile" Miguel whispered to Brooklyn watching their blue-haired girl friend giggle to herself.

"Me either. I don't know what the hell possessed me to let her do this" Brooklyn face-palmed.

"Oh hey, the last customer's finally out and Tala's left too. Now's the chance, go grab those handcuffs and metal bar!" Ming-Ming ordered, a dark-violet aura visibly coming out of her. She sneered skipping her way to the café.

"I think I just saw little demons around her" Miguel shivered.

"I just hope she doesn't kill Rei. Let's not bring the metal bar, shall we?" Brooklyn laughed nervously and the two followed suit after the little devil.

* * *

><p>Hilary told Tala that it was Rei's 22nd birthday and requested for his participation in their surprise party for him later that night. He left the café to go to the mall and buy him a present. While walking down the street, a car beeped at him. It was Bryan.<p>

"Tala!" he called.

"What?" Tala deadpanned without turning around to look at who called him. Bryan continued driving at a really slow pace to keep up with Tala's walking.

"Come home already" Bryan insisted.

"I told you I don't want to" Tala replied.

"But why? It's been two days already. Aren't you over it? Why are you even upset?"

"Because Kai's an insensitive, heartless prick"

"Tala" Bryan cooed. Tala knew he was only worried about him. He sighed.

"Alright, after this night, I'll come home"

"Why not go home now already?"

"Because I still have something to do today. And speaking of which, why don't you just come with me?" Tala asked leaning in the car window.

"What? Where?"

"It's Rei's 22nd birthday and his friends are giving him a surprise party tonight. Hilary asked me to participate."

"Hilary? You mean, Ms. Tachibana? And Rei is that one from the café right? Wait a second, how did you become so acquainted with them? And wait another darn second, why are you calling them by their first names as if you're close to them? Are you close to them?"

"Well let's just say after quitting as a VP I decided to work for Rei and that's where it started."

"You're working for Rei?"

"I just said that."

"As what?"

"As a waiter."

"Tala, you graduated from a top-notch university with an MBA certificate, and you're working as a waiter in a small café?" Bryan exclaimed.

"It's not that unbelievable. Besides, I was the one who insisted in working there. Rei did tell me I was over qualified for the job but I don't care. I wanted to work there." Tala pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. By the way, Tala's in the car now and they're driving to the mall.

"Tala, do you know how serious this is? If your parents found out about this, they'll faint! And your dad's gonna kill you. You know he only allowed you to stay here because he knew you were a VP in Hiwatari Enterprises. They knew you could take care of yourself living alone here. There's no doubt they'll force you back to Russia!"

"That'll only happen if they find out which is why I'm not planning on letting them know. You gotta keep your mouth shut as well, you hear me?" Tala warned.

"You know I'd never sell you out. But they're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah but I don't want to think about it for now" Tala breathed out resting his chin on his palms as he leaned on the window and watched the scenery they passed by.

"So why'd you want to work in that café that much anyway?" Bryan asked.

"I don't really know myself. I just thought it'd be fun. And I'm starting to like Rei."

"Am I supposed to be jealous?" Bryan crooked an eyebrow grinning.

"Mn, depends" Tala smirked back and Bryan on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Where's Rei?" Hilary asked. Everyone has finally arrived in Okinawa including Hiro and Rei's uncle, Jinnai.<p>

"And what happened to you two?" Mathilda asked looking at the state Brooklyn and Miguel were in. They looked like a tornado had just passed them and a giant bear knocked the hell outta them. There were bruises all over their body.

"Rei's more of a demon than Ming-Ming" Miguel said.

"I swear, I never thought he'd be that strong" Brooklyn added.

"So what happened?" Robert asked again.

"Raul, go get the first aid kit" Julia ordered and her twin brother followed obediently.

"Well, to make it short, Rei thought we were robbers because we wore the black masks Ming-Ming told us to wear. Apparently, she thought it'll make it better though we didn't see the purpose in it. We thought we could hold him down since it was two against one but I guess you weren't kidding when you said Rei was a black belter in karate. We barely made it out alive." Miguel explained twitching as Julia treated his bruise.

"How'd you make it out alive?" Hilary asked.

"Ming-Ming sprayed a sleeping drug or something at Rei when his guard was down, obviously still busy beating us up" Brooklyn continued while Raul bandaged the small cut on the lower lip. "Ow!"

"We managed to get him here so it was all worth it!" Ming-Ming cheered in her cute, melodic voice. Miguel and Brooklyn exchanged looks and sighed, both making a mental note never, as in NEVER, to get involved in Ming-Ming's plan ever again.

* * *

><p>Kai was just getting ready to leave his office when his phone rang. He saw Tala's name blinking on the screen and quickly answered it. He may not show it but he's been pretty worried about the guy too. He acted calm and composed as always as he answered.<p>

"Hiwatari, pack your bags and meet me in Okinawa. The place is called Spring Ville, got it? I'll see you in three hours." Tala said straight then hanged up before Kai could speak up. Kai looked at his phone for a while and blinked twice before finally smiling quietly.

"Sir, your car is here" his secretary said.

"Alright. Oh, and Sara, cancel all my other appointments for this week" Kai ordered taking his suitcase with him.

"Yes sir" Sara replied.

* * *

><p>Rei woke up in an unfamiliar bed and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked thrice before slowly sitting upright. He smeared his head since he still felt nauseated.<p>

"Ow, what happened?" he wondered. Just then Robert entered his room with a glass of water.

"Here, it'll help" he said.

"Robert? What're you doing here? Why am _I_ here? What's this place and why am I wearing these clothes?" Rei asked. From the simple white polo shirt he was wearing earlier, he was now in a black and gold Chinese shirt with a white sash tied around his waist, matched with a pair of baggy black pants and black shoes.

"Go to the villa's lawn at the back and find out for yourself" Robert smiled then left. Rei drank the glass of water and followed suit after Robert.

The floors were wooden and polished, with the pathway covered with a red carpet. The chandeliers hanging the ceiling were made of shimmering crystals. There were petals of red and white roses around. He found pieces of papers as he climbed down the staircase.

"To-our-favorite-friend-who's-always-there-for-us" he read when he completed the first set. He smiled to himself getting a pretty good idea what everything really was about. The path he was walking on was lit by small candles. And then, he opened the large wooden door, a large banner was what he saw immediately.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI!" Everyone cheered loudly and excitedly. They popped the confetti and lit the whole garden with beautiful, shimmering colorful lights. Rei's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the tears to well up in them. He chuckled and beamed happily thanking everyone for their wonderful surprise.

* * *

><p>A black Prius car arrived in front of Spring Ville. Kai, dressed in a black turtle neck ¾ cut shirt and in grayish-blue leather-like pants, emerged from it. Tala and Bryan were there waiting for him, Tala looking smug at him with arms folded over his chest. Kai walked up to them.<p>

"I'm surprised, you didn't ignore me this time" he said with narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"Because I had no reason to" Kai replied. Tala stared coldly at him and started spin on his heels and walk away. Bryan looked at Kai motioned for him to talk to the redhead. Kai gave a deep sigh but did what he was asked of.

"Tala, stop" he said. Tala did pause from walking.

"What?" he replied, without turning around.

"You're mad because you think I don't appreciate the things you do for me aren't you? You think I've forgotten all about our friendship because I've become the president. Tala, you know me better than anyone else. Yes I know for myself how rude or cold I am towards others but that's who I am. That's how I grew up and you should know that, we grew up together. It's just that, things have changed now. I'm not as free as I was before. I'm not some teenage boy who can easily loiter around and attend unplanned meetings or appointments. I'm the president of Hiwatari Enterprises and being in that position bounds me to a huge responsibility to all of my employees and business partners. I thought you understood that perfectly clear" Kai explained. Those were the one of the rare, and I mean really rare, moments that Kai went out of his way to explain to someone. He usually never does that. Not to anyone, probably only to Tala since he was his closest friend and saw him as a brother. Though I doubt he'd ever show it or tell him about it.

"Yeah I knew that. Sorry, I was just being my emotional self. I guess I just needed a breather and I took it out on you" Tala replied lowering his head.

"Then you'll come home already?" Bryan then entered the conversation placing an arm over Kai's shoulder. Tala turned around and smiled.

"Yeah" he nodded. Then the three of them stood there for a while staring at each other. Bryan decided to break the silence.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now, we celebrate" Tala grinned.

* * *

><p>The party had started when Tala, Bryan and Kai arrived at the program hall where everyone was waiting. Well actually, it was only Tala who they were waiting for and not the two other extra guests behind him. Hilary, who was busy entertaining the other guests saw the three and gasped. She wasn't really expecting that Kai Hiwatari himself would suddenly show up in a small birthday celebration such as this. When hers and Tala's eyes met, Tala immediately smiled from ear to ear waving his head,<p>

"Hilary! Kitten!" he yelled. And, of course, with his loud voice filling up the entire hall, everyone stopped from whatever they were doing and all eyes fell on the three tall Russians by the entrance.

"I-Is that…" Miguel stuttered

"It's Kai Hiwatari, the owner and president of the largest company in Russia!" Mathilda exclaimed.

"They look like they've seen a ghost" Bryan whispered behind Tala.

"Well duh, a big-shot in their society has just arrived in their party. Like who would not be surprised at that?" Tala whispered back. Hilary quickly placed down her glass of red wine on the table and went to Tala.

"Why'd you guys suddenly stop?" Tala asked.

"Too surprised. Anyway, I'm so glad you came and even brought along Mr. Kuznetsov and President Hiwatari with you. It's an honor for us!" Hilary cheered.

"Since you're calling Tala by his first name, just call me by mine too. I'm not really used to formalities" Bryan said.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Tala asked glancing around him to search for the long-haired Chinese man.

"He just went to the bathroom, he'll be back soon. Anyways, come I'll take you to your seats and please do enjoy the party."

"We will and here're our gifts" Tala said and handed Hilary one large box wrapped in purple gift wrapper and one small rectangular box wrapped in red cat-decorated gift wrapper. Hilary gladly accepted them and led the three to the big round table in the left front side. They were sharing with Enrique, Olivier, Brooklyn and Ming-Ming.

A few seconds later Rei retuned and he was just as surprised and shocked when he saw Kai. But then Tala jumped on him hugging him tightly as soon as he entered and broke his gawking.

That night was the happiest moment in his life. As everyone sang him 'happy birthday' he couldn't help but be teary-eyed again. Another year has been added to his life and he was thankful; very, very thankful. No gift could ever match the happiness of being with the people whom he loved and cared for. Amidst all the fun, he secretly hugged Hilary and whispered a 'thanks' in her ear. Hilary smiled to herself and hugged Rei back.

* * *

><p>As a gift for Rei, Julia and Raul gave everyone a free three-day vacation in their villa, all expenses covered except from buying souvenirs and stuff outside the villa of course. And so, right after the party, some of the guests decided to enjoy the pool behind the big villa while the others enjoyed their warm beds in their rooms. Rei was one of those who decided to rest in his room. Hilary, along with the others was busy taking down bottles of wine by the pool while playing all sorts of games. Rei watched them from the terrace of his room. He couldn't help but smile seeing them all happy.<p>

"It feels good isn't it?" a voice then entered the room and made Rei turn around.

"Hiro" Rei said.

"Hey, happy birthday, though I think it's the 10th time I've greeted you tonight" Hiro smiled and offered Rei a glass of apple juice.

"Don't worry, it's just juice" Hiro smiled, knowing all too well that Rei didn't really like alcohol that much. Rei gladly took the glass and the two of them watched the others on the terrace. Hiro leaned on the metal railings.

"It's nice to be alive" Rei said, almost in a whisper but Hiro heard this clearly.

"Yeah" Hiro replied.

"I can't believe I've been able to get this far. A year has even been added to my life" Rei smiled sadly and played with his glass.

"But this is as far as I'll go" he continued.

"Rei—"

"I'm going out for a bit."

Rei quickly left the room before Hiro could grab his hand and stop him.

* * *

><p>That night, the stars were shining brightly up in the night sky and the moon was big and full as well. Kai, choosing not to mingle with the others as usual, chose to have a private quiet walk on the large garden beside the villa. There was a small river-like pond with a mini-bridge over it. He noticed a person standing on the bridge leaning on it, watching the koi fishes swim across the water. And judging by the long black hair swaying behind him, he was sure it was none other than the birthday boy, Rei. Even from afar, he could see his eyes glittering in gold-amber against the moonlight and he couldn't help but be fascinated by them. But something didn't look right. Apart from Rei's eyes, there was something else glittering. They were tears falling one by one on the water below him. After a short debate in his mind, he approached the lonely kitten.<p>

"Don't you usually smile when it's your birthday?" he asked startling Rei a bit, who quickly wiped away traces of tears from his eyes.

"President!"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Kai?"

"Sorry" Rei mumbled lowering his head. It was too obvious that he was indeed really lonely. Kai sighed and joined Rei watch the fishes.

"Are you not happy with all these?" Kai asked although he found it weird himself that he was showing much concern to the guy. He wasn't usually a person to pry or meddle with others' businesses.

"No! I'm happy, I really am. And words aren't enough to describe how thankful I am for having this party and everyone who came"

"Your expression doesn't justify your answer" Kai raised an eyebrow. Rei hesitated to answer and Kai saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"It's alright if you don't tell me. I don't really expect that you'd—"

"It's just too good to be true" Rei cut off, "I'm so happy I'm scared. Don't they always say that when you're happy by day, you'll be crying by night?"

Kai just stared at him for a while then sighed again.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"Those things, do they really matter? If you're happy, why can't you just leave it at that and just smile? Whatever happens next, take it head on without any worry. And if you cry, I'm pretty sure, you won't be crying alone" Kai said sternly. Crimson eyes stared into golden ones as if it was penetrating Rei's very heart. Rei couldn't stop the thumping of his heart, more over when Kai flashed him his rare sweet smile. He blushed for a second then burst out laughing.

"What?" Kai asked, wondering if he had said something funny.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that, you're exactly the opposite of what Tala told me"

"What did Tala tell you?" Kai said his lip and eyebrow twitching at what his good red-haired friend could have said about him.

"That you're a person of few words, a person who never smiles at anyone, someone who's as cold as ice and as hard as a mountain of rock"

"And it's funny because?"

"It's just weird how almost everyone who knows you says the same thing and yet, you're so different when we meet."

And Kai's eyes widened hearing this. That's right. For some reason, whenever he was around Rei, he couldn't put up his usual façade and instead of being the coldhearted person he was, he becomes a much kinder and soft person who even bothers on showing concern to a person he barely knew for a month. He blinked many times covering his mouth in disbelief. He could feel his cheeks get hot and immediately looked away from Rei.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Rei asked noticing the slight tint of pink on Kai's pale face.

"Shit…" Kai cursed. His heart was beating fast and he was annoyed it was happening. Not just because it was a new feeling but because his heart was beating rapidly for a guy! Well technically he's a guy but with such feminine appearance he can pass as a girl. So it's alright?

_No way! What the hell. I must have been drugged. _Kai thought not deeming his trail of thoughts.

"Kai?" Rei called again tapping the Russian's shoulder. Kai turned and his face became inches away from Rei's. After 2 seconds of just staring at each others' eyes, without really realizing it, Kai was leaning closer and closer to Rei until their lips were breaths apart. Rei was frozen in his place, eyes wide in disbelief as colorful fireworks suddenly lit the sky and warm soft lips pressed lightly against his own.

Rei wasn't dreaming. Kai, the famous demon president of Hiwatari Enterprises, had just kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! And it's done. Aw, finally they kissed! Oh and the fireworks are a gift from Ming-Ming. I know, it's too typical and unoriginal but meh, it's romantic. ^^<strong>

**And isn't Bryan just sweet? He can't stand being away from his dear lovely Tala for two days! What do you think of it? **

**And is Kai being out of character for explaining stuff and giving advices? Sometimes, I really just see Kai as a good adviser and really mature guy. **

**So has Kai really realized his feelings for Rei or is he still confused and just acted on a pulse? And what about Rei? Will he really fall in love even though he knows he shouldn't? Let's all find out!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope I satisfied you for the mean time! Leave a review and tell me what you think ^^**

**PS. I had really planned on finishing this story in three chapters but oh well, looks like it'll be longer. The path of love is never easy after all, right?**

**See'ya on the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Finally I managed to continue this chapter! It's been so many weeks I know and I'm sorry for that. I've been really busy I didn't have much free time to complete the chapter. School's back once again and I'm afraid it'll take long again before i could update. But I'll try my best not to take too long. Bear with me :))**

**Here's the new chapter though i'm not sure if it's good. Just criticize me afterwards okay? :))**

**I hope you enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Love Strikes like Lightning<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai's soft lips felt so good against Rei's. It was an unbelievable feeling that neither of them has ever felt. Kai slowly wrapped one of his arms around Rei's slim waist, pulling him closer to him until their chests touched. He put the other arm at the back of Rei's neck and deepened their kiss, forcing his tongue in Rei's mouth. Rei tried resisting and tried to push Kai away, but his hand weakly rested against his chest. It was getting really dangerous and Kai was aware of it. If this kept longer, things will go out of control that's for sure. He perfectly knew what will happen if he doesn't quickly stop but it seemed like his body was enjoying the situation far too much that it didn't want to move. When Rei felt the Russian's hand slowly slide down, he pushed Kai with all his strength and knee-kicked him on the stomach. Kai, having his guard down, was of course thrown to one of his knees. Kai had to curse with the sudden pain he felt.<p>

"You…How could you…" Rei glared down at him wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He was on the verge of tears with his face completely resembling a ripe tomato.

"Don't ever come near me again! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Kai was dumbfounded stammered on his knee as Rei took off in a dash and disappeared completely from his sight. He blinked three times before it finally registered in his head what exactly he's done.

"Shit!" He cursed slapping his forehead. How could he have done something so stupid? He's never the type of person who would do things without thinking about the consequences that could happen afterwards. He never acts on a pulse so why did he just kiss someone so suddenly? And a guy he barely knew for a month to top it all! He bit his lower lip. This was so wrong.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rei reached the main hall of the villa panting and breathless. He was still very red. It was his first kiss after all. It is actually a dream-come-true to be kissed by a prince-like person like Kai Hiwatari who probably has all the riches of the world, but having been kissed without your permission is just plain sexual harassment. Besides, he doesn't even look at the guy that way… Or does he?

"Wah! This can't be happening!" Rei grumbled ruffling his hair and slid on his back down the floor. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it'd rip through his chest.

"This is so wrong" he muttered, burying his head between his knees as he pulled them up to his chest.

* * *

><p>Morning has come. Everyone's stilly heavily sleeping after drinking bottles of wines and from extreme exhaustion from doing too many things in one night. The only people already awake were Hiro, since he didn't really partied last night and instead just stayed in the room he shared with Rei. It was Rei's request that he shared with him since well, it's obviously for his sickness. Then there's Hilary who, despite drinking at least fifteen shots of hard wine, remained sober without the slightest sign of hang over. Of course, the always early Kai Hiwatari is also awake drinking a mug of hot coffee sitting near the pool while enjoying the nice morning wind and then there's Rei already up and flipping pancakes over the stove while Julia helped set up the table.<p>

"You think these are enough for them?" Rei asked putting the pancakes on a plate.

"If Tyson doesn't wake up I think that'll be more than enough" Julia replied.

"So are you suggesting not waking him up?" Rei laughed.

"Hmm, I'd really love that idea but I don't think Hiro would like it" Julia snickered and took some glasses from the cupboard.

"You bet I won't. He'll just pester me the whole day on buying him food in compensation for not waking him up in time for breakfast" Hiro then came to the dining hall.

"Where's Hilary?"

"She's by the poolside. I think she's having a talk with Hiwatari."

"Hilary and Kai?" Rei wondered deeply. The memories of last night suddenly flashed back to his mind and his face instantly turned bright red.

"Rei you're red. Do you have a fever or something?" Julia worried touching Rei's forehead.

"Ah it's nothing. I just… remembered something. Not important. Don't mind me. Let's hurry and finish setting the table. I'll go wake everybody up" Rei then quickly dashed off to the upper rooms leaving Julia and Hiro confused.

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you Mr. Hiwatari?" Hilary said in a serious tone. Kai looked at her. No actually, he was glaring at her. He was still hung up on what happened between him and Rei the other night and that caused him to be in a really bad mood.<p>

"What?"

"It's about last night" Hilary said. She took one deep breath before continuing.

"Actually it's about what happened between you and Rei last night."

Kai almost choked on his coffee. He turned wide-eyed at Hilary but then returned his glare at her.

"It was an accident" Kai quickly said.

"It didn't look like it to me"

"I said it was—"

"Don't take me for an idiot Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai gritted his teeth and hardened his glare at the brunette after she just cut him off. Nobody's allowed to that to him! And it's pissing him off how she's managing to remain unfazed by his deadly glares and keeps a straight face while staring into his eyes.

"I know it'll be a little too much if I said that you might be in love with him since I don't even know if you swing that way or not. But one thing I am sure of, what happened last night wasn't a stupid accident as you claim it to be."

"Just what is it that you're trying to tell me Ms. Tachibana?"

Hilary hesitated and took another deep breath.

"Please stay away from Rei." Hilary said with firm in her voice. It took Kai everything not to hit Hilary after hearing this from her. He was furious; extremely furious. He's a too proud man to accept taking an order from a woman he didn't even have a deep relation to. He gritted his teeth and crushed the mug of coffee he was holding. But despite this Hilary kept composed never removing her eyes from Kai.

"And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do? What right do you have to tell me to stay away from him?"

"I'm not telling you to. I'm _asking_ you."

For a moment, the two just stared/glared at each other. Kai was the first to break this sighing.

"Whatever. Let me just clear things with you, I'm not in love with your friend if that's what you're so worried about." Kai said and walked passed Hilary. The brunette didn't bother stopping the Russian since, well, despite having a calm and fearless appearance, deep inside she's scared of what he might do to him if she lays a hand on him. As soon as Kai was out of her sight, Hilary's knees gave up and she fell on the floor, her heart beating rapidly. She gulped. She was scared as hell. Well who wouldn't be? Just a simple glare from Kai Hiwatari could make anyone piss their pants so what's more when it's a super deadly glare? He even shattered a mug into pieces with his bare hands. No matter how much of a tomboy Hilary may be, she was still a defenseless woman in the end.

* * *

><p>Everyone has settled on their chairs in the dining hall. Tala was about to get Kai when the Russian arrived. Tala noticed Kai's furrowed eyebrows and knew instantly that he was in a really, really bad mood.<p>

"Breakfast's ready" Tala said. Kai looked from Tala to the person behind him. Golden eyes met with crimson ones. Rei blinked when Kai glared at him for a second then quickly averted his eyes from him.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going back to Tokyo." Kai said and left.

"What? Hey, what's gotten into you so suddenly? Why are you leaving already?" Tala exclaimed and quickly chased after Kai. Unbeknownst to Kai, Rei actually felt a bit hurt by his action towards him. For some reason, he didn't feel like eating anymore and chose to get some cool air by the pool. Hilary saw him leaving and followed him.

* * *

><p>Rei watched the seagulls flying up the clear sky as the wind blew his long braided hair. He couldn't actually understand what he was feeling. A part of him wanted to hurry up and stop Kai from leaving but then another part of him knew it was for the best if he left. But if he did stop Kai, what would be his reason? What could he possibly tell Kai to convince him not to leave? And would it even be possible to stop Kai?<p>

"He looked so mad earlier" he said sighing.

"That's probably my doing" a voice almost made Rei jump into the pool. HE turned and saw Hilary walking towards him. She embraced him tight and apologized.

"What for Hil? What's wrong?" Rei wondered rubbing Hilary's back.

"I think I might've said some bad things to Kai" Hilary sobbed.

"What?"

"You remember when I told you Kai might have an interest in you? I think I was right and well, after thinking about it, I think it's wrong"

"Wait, you're right then you're wrong? I'm kinda confused Hil."

Hilary sighed.

"Rei, if Kai does have feelings for you, will you accept him?" Hilary asked.

"Kai has feelings for—what are you talking about Hil? We don't even know if he's gay for crying out loud. And we've talked about this. I don't think it's a good idea to fall in love with the way things are right now. I mean, considering the state I'm in. Where are these coming from?"

"He kissed you last night didn't he?"

Rei quickly flushed red hearing this.

"You saw that?" he exclaimed.

"By accident. I was looking for you and Hiro told me you went to the garden and then him and you well yeah you get it" Hilary played with her thumb.

"It was… Well, I don't really understand what happened last night. And I'm having a hard time thinking why Kai did that" Rei said hiding his face with his bangs. Hilary could see he's red up to his ears.

"Well I think I probably do." Hilary said.

* * *

><p>"Kai can't we talk about this? What's gotten into you?" Tala said.<p>

"Tala, I'm not like you. I have a lot of things on my hand. There are a lot of things I still need to do" Kai replied fixing his tie.

"You told me you cancelled all your appointments for the week" Tala pouted. Kai twitched.

"Look, I'm not an important guest here. What's it to you or to everyone else if I left? I mean, I wasn't even invited here in the first place."

"So you're sulking because you weren't invited"

"No! I never sulk and I'll never sulk for such a childish reason."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I want to, isn't that enough of a reason?"

"No!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Tala, get out of the way" Kai glared.

"No. Not unless you tell me a proper reason."

"Bryan" Kai glared at the totally undaunted and unmoving lilac-haired Russian leaning on the wall.

"What?"

"Remove him from the door" Kai ordered.

Bryan sighed and did what he was told. He carried the redhead over his shoulders and moved him away from the door.

"No! Bryan you idiot put me down! Put me down now! Ah! Don't let him leave!"

Kai sighed and opened the door. He wasn't expecting the person behind that door. He stood slightly surprised to see Rei, hands folded to a fist as if he was just about to knock.

"Uh…" Rei stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Well uh... Kai" Rei began, "Please don't leave!" he continued saying the words quickly with a bow. Kai raised an eyebrow. Tala and Bryan watched this with the same reaction.

"One minute you tell me you don't want to see my face and the next you want me to stay. Make up your mind." Kai rolled his eyes.

"That and this are two different matters and you know that" Rei pouted.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to stay?"

Rei blushed and gasped. HE opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Then he opened it again but closed quickly afterwards.

"Do you want to say something?" Kai cocked another eyebrow. Rei furrowed his eyebrows, took a quick deep breath and exclaimed at the top of his voice,

"It doesn't matter! Just stay!"

Hilary who had come up to follow Rei had her jaw open, even Tala and Bryan and Kai was blinking many times. And to think that simple act caused Kai to laugh. The other three were even more surprised beyond words.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Bryan whispered to Tala when he put him down.

"Apparently, he is" Tala replied still dumbfounded at the way Kai just accepted Rei's order at him, not to mention the way Rei actually shouted at the president. Kai never takes order from anyone, not even from his grandfather and the last person who had enough guts to raise a voice at him is still in the hospital to this day. That incident happened three years ago by the way.

Kai looked at Rei then to Hilary who was standing behind him. Hilary rolled her eyes and walked away. Kai smirked more.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and reviews are always welcome.<strong>

**Sorry if it's not good, i've been having writer's block for a long while and I just can't pick up my imagination. forgive me T.T**

**I hope to see you again on the next chapter! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! I'm here again for the new update for "Eternally". After seven days I finally had the chance to write up this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short of if it might not satisfy you enough but I do hope you guys will keep on reading. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE BELONGS TO AOKI TAKAO, NOT ME.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Pain is Already Synonymous with Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei rested outside the veranda. The wind blew his hair as his chest moved up and down slowly. A thick book fell from his hand and dropped to the marble floor. It was just a few hours ago when he stopped Kai from leaving. Unbelievably enough, Kai complied and stayed. And before he knew it, Rei's heart was throbbing strongly without knowing the reason why. He was really confused and embarrassed that he locked himself away in his room for a while. He had intended to return to everyone else after he calmed down a bit but then he fell asleep resulting to the scene right now.<p>

Hilary knocked on Rei's door but after receiving no answer from the Chinese, Hilary opened the door and came in. She saw his hand hanging on the side of the rattan chair and quickly went to his side, panicking of what might've happened. She breathed out seeing that Rei was just sleeping. She laughed at herself for being such a worry wart. She took out a blanket from the cabinet and covered Rei with it. She picked up the book from the floor and placed it on the small table by the bed. She pulled out a chair and sat beside Rei. She looked at him with a forlorn smile and brushed away the bangs from his face.

"It's too early in the morning to wear such an expression" a voice snapped Hilary out of her thoughts. Her head shot up to see who has entered the room. She sighed when she saw Hiro walking towards her with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Julia told me you didn't eat breakfast. She said you seem to be pretty down for some reason. Here" Hiro gave Hilary one of the mugs and she gladly accepted it then thanked him.

"So could that reason be…" Hiro said then looked at Rei.

"Yeah, maybe" Hilary replied in a low voice.

"Maybe?" Hiro crooked an eyebrow and drank his coffee.

"Well, I think I might've hurt Rei… indirectly."

"O—kay what do you mean indirectly?"

"I'll tell you but could you carry Rei to his bed first? The wind's getting too cold" Hilary said. Hiro nodded and did what he was asked. He carried Rei and placed him in the bed gently, careful not to wake him up. After doing so, he returned outside the veranda to hear out Hilary.

"So you were saying?" Hiro asked.

"I think Rei likes Kai and Kai feels the same way but I don't think its right."

"And that's wrong why?"

"Because Rei would only get hurt. What if Kai finds out about his sickness? What if Kai's just playing with him? And what if he leaves Rei? And what if—"

"What if Rei dies?" Hiro interrupted. Hilary twitched.

"Weren't you the one who told Rei to live his life to the fullest because we don't know when it'll be times up for him? Isn't letting him fall in love one of the ways of doing just that?"

"I know but—"

"There's no point in worrying about 'what-ifs' Hilary. Life is all about taking risks. Its pain that proves we are alive. And Rei is perfectly aware of that. He knows he could get hurt. But falling in love with a person is not exactly a voluntary thing. You should know that" Hiro smiled. Hilary looked sadly at Hiro. The blunette sighed and patted Hilary's head.

"I understand what you're feeling. You're just caring for your friend but it won't be good either to stop Rei from having happiness. Why don't we just observe and see what'll happen. If Rei gets hurt, you'll be there for him won't you?"

Hilary lowered head and nodded.

"Well then, I should be going. I still have some things to do back in the clinic. Tell Rei I went back ahead." Hiro said and started leaving.

"I will and Hiro," Hilary stood up and bowed, "Thank you for everything."

Hiro smiled.

A sad smile.

* * *

><p>It was half past 2 in the afternoon when Rei finally woke up. He didn't exactly do anything heavy but for some reason his body felt all worn out. HE yawned and sat upright. Then he noticed the warm temperature from his side. Hilary has fallen asleep and leaning on the bed on Rei's right. Rei chuckled and didn't bother waking her up since he had a feeling she looks tired as well. He took a blanket and covered her then kissed her forehead whispering a 'rest well' in her hear. Hilary moaned but didn't wake up. Rei tip-toed out of the room and gently shut the door behind him.<p>

He walked down the stairs and noticed that it was too quiet in the villa. It was as if there wasn't even anyone around. Rei thought it was kind of weird. Especially since Tyson's still with them. He looked around. He went out to the poolside but there wasn't anyone there. Then to the back garden but no one was still there.

"Where'd everybody go?" he thought. HE went back to the receiving hall and sat on the couch. He was too deep in thought that he didn't notice the slate-haired Russian sitting on the couch across from him.

"Did they decide to leave me? But I don't think they'd do that. And Hilary's still here so it couldn't be. But what if leaving her was on purpose? There wasn't even a note. Don't tell me they really did leave us here?" Rei panicked. Kai crooked an eyebrow and closed his five-hundred-page book creating a small thump sound, enough to notify Rei of his existence in the same room. Rei's head shot up and blinked twice letting out a small gasp when he saw Kai smirking at him.

"Is it fun talking to yourself?" Kai said, hi smirk never fading.

Rei blushed remembering the same words he said to a certain red-haired Russian several nights ago.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Kai's smirk widened and Rei's cheek reddened. HE sat firm in the middle of the long couch as if he was being squished and there were a lot of other people on both sides of him.

"I… Uh…" Rei stuttered. It made Kai chuckle.

"Everyone went downtown to buy souvenirs and other stuff. The only ones left are you, me and Hilary since you and Hilary were still asleep when they left and I just don't want to come."

"Ooh, uh, I see. You don't have someone to give souvenirs to?" Rei asked.

"Not really. I do have someone but she doesn't like receiving gifts from others. She prefers buying it herself*."

"Ooh."

Kai observed the Chinese who suddenly seemed to turn disappointed. He stood up, walked towards Rei and leaned above him. HIs right arm rested on the back part of the couch while his left one was on Rei's side. His face was mere inches from Rei's. Rei's eyes were wide as dinner plates and blood seemed to clot in his cheeks because of its redness. Rei leaned back to distance his face from the Russian's.

"W-What?" Rei's heart was beating so hard he was worried Kai might even hear it.

Kai just stared into Rei's golden orbs.

"You haven't given me a proper reason" Kai said, his breath was cool against Rei's skin.

"R-Reason? What reason?" Rei quickly averted his eyes from Kai's gaze and looked the other way from the Russian's face

"Why you stopped me from leaving."

"I… I already told you… didn't I?"

"Nope. If you don't answer me properly right now I might have to assume you had ulterior motives."

"I don't—!" Rei exclaimed quickly turning his head and instantly, his face was like only a centimeter away from Kai's. Now his eyes were almost bulging out of his eye sockets.

"We're back!" Tyson's loud voice echoed from the entrance of the villa.

"What're you guys doing?" Raul asked as they entered the receiving hall. Kai was back to the other side of the couch reading his book while Rei was desperately holding his chest. He was blushing up to the ears.

"Wow Rei, you look like a ripe tomato" Tyson said, "Are you sick or something?"

"N-No, it's nothing."

"Kai, what're you doing?" Tala asked raising an eyebrow.

"Reading, isn't it obvious?" Kai grumbled.

"Upside down?"

Kai looked closely at his book again and finally realized that it was indeed upside down. He lowered his head hiding the slight blush on his cheeks out of embarrassment. He abruptly stood up and gently left the hall and back into his room. Tala and Bryan watched him with grins on their faces. Well actually Tala was the only one grinning. Bryan was just amused seeing the odd behavior from the younger Russian.

"Well this is a nice turn of events" Tala thought.

* * *

><p>Rei prepared the dinner. They were having sautéed shrimp. He was removing the shrimps' shells absentmindedly and Hilary noticed this when she passed by the kitchen counter. Suspecting what the reason might be, she went and sat on the dinner table.<p>

"Did that Kai do something to you?" she asked narrowing her eyes at Rei.

Rei snapped out of his thoughts and finally took notice of the brunette in front of him.

"W-What? Of course not! He didn't do anything to me! Why the hell would you think he did something? Nothing happened!" Rei dreaded.

Hilary looked at him with a deadpanned look.

_Yup, something did happen, _she thought.

"Rei, you're such an open book" Hilary rolled her eyes sighing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, you should stop spacing out while cooking or you might burn the whole villa" Hilary reminded and left Rei who was still unsure of what happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Weren't you the one who told Rei to live his life to the fullest because we don't know when it'll be times up for him? Isn't letting him fall in love one of the ways of doing just that?"<em>

Hiro's words flooded Hilary's mind as she leaned on the balcony rails while the others played cards inside. She sighed heavily.

"I want Rei to be happy but I don't want him to be hurt. And I know that falling in love with someone like Kai is just hurtful" she thought.

"And how exactly is falling in love with _me_ hurtful?" Kai's voice almost made Hilary jump off the veranda. She grabbed her chest breathing heavily when she turned around.

"Oh did I scare you?"

"Don't sneak up on people!" Hilary shouted.

"Hn" Kai shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the rails as well.

"I get the feeling you don't exactly like me" Kai said.

"Is it too obvious?" Hilary muttered with furrowed eyebrows and her arms folded over her chest.

"You asked me if I like Rei, well kinda asked me. And I said no. You think the problem's solved just like that? What if Rei's the one who likes me? Will you also tell him to back away from me?"

"You're one confident guy aren't you?" Hilary raised her eyebrow.

"I'm just saying."

"But regarding that," Hilary hesitated, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Oh c'mon do you really want me to spell it out for you? You already know what it's for!"

"Is that the kind of tone you usually use when you're apologizing to someone?" Kai smirked.

Hilary furrowed her eyebrows more and narrowed her eyes.

"I hate you" she pouted and it only made Kai smirk even more.

"Well if you have nothing more to say I'll leave you alone. Sorry for bothering you." Kai said and left.

"I shouldn't have asked you such a selfish thing. I was wrong. I'm sorry for everything Kai" Hilary finally said.

Kai stopped. He inwardly smiled. Of course Hilary didn't see it since he's got his back turned to her.

"I've already forgotten about it, so it doesn't really matter anymore" he said and continued walking away.

Hilary smiled remembering Hiro's words again.

_Life is all about taking risks. Its pain that proves we are alive…_

_If Rei gets hurt you'll be there for him won't you?_

"Of course, I'll always be there for him."

Rei then called everyone for dinner.

That night the moon was bright and full. The stars shone brightly as the day finally came to an end and everyone enjoyed a wonderful delicious meal in one table.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally managed to finish up the chapter! I hope you guys like it. :D<strong>

**It's finally becoming more and more interesting. Believe me, even I'm being excited. I'm so happy how things have turned out. Expect more KaixRei lovey dovey on the next chapters! :)**

_***Kai is referring to his sister Keisha. I kinda linked this story to my other one "Home Sweet Home" xD**_

**So who's curious on Hilary and Hiro's relationship? xD**

**See'ya on the next update! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the latest chapter! I hope you like it :)**_

_**I'm sorry for the delay, my internet sucks -.- **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade. AOKI TAKAO does. :))**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Wondering Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the third and last night for the three-day vacation trip that was given to Rei as a birthday gift. That night was the Firefly Festival where there will be a sky lantern flying event. The gang decided to climb the shrine and watch it. It was mainly Julia's idea since she knew it was the most appropriate place for watching such sights. And looking at the town from there will also be a spectacle to see. That afternoon, the girls with Rei and Raul prepared packed lunches and snacks while the boys bought tents and equipments.<p>

"Too bad Hiro already left. I believe he likes watching the stars" Ming-Ming said chopping the carrots.

"Yeah, he does" Rei replied, "Oh hey Raul, pass me the strainer."

"Why did he leave early again?" Julia asked while stirring the juice.

"He said he had some things to do back in the clinic" Hilary said.

"By the way, I kinda noticed this for a while now, Hilary you seem pretty close to Hiro" Ming-Ming asked with a grin. Hilary twitched.

"OH yeah, I've been noticing that too. Hey Hil, is there something between you two?" Julia asked in a mocking tone, also snickering naughtily.

"Wha— Of course there's nothing. If you're thinking that we have some kind of an intimate relationship you're wrong. Hiro and I are just good friends" Hilary denied but the tints of red on her cheeks were quite obvious. The two girls raised their eyebrows, their smirks never faded.

"C'mon Hil, it's just us here, you don't have to hide anything from us" Ming-Ming closed in at Hilary, her smile widening evilly,

"That's right. What happens in the kitchen will remain in the kitchen. You don't have to worry about Rei and Raul; they won't spill anything to anybody. We can trust them" Julia added in.

The said boys present in the kitchen exchanged looks and sighed.

"Girls" Raul said,

"You said it" Rei chuckled.

Ming-Ming and Julia continued persisting at Hilary.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you, I'll tell you just, just stay away and wipe those smiles off your face. You're creeping me out!" Hilary yelled.

The two happily complied and sat back down their cheers and continued whatever they were previously doing.

"I… Well I…" Hilary hesitated. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was in love with Hiro."

Ming-Ming almost cut her finger and Julia spilled some of the juice while pouring it on a glass. Raul looked at Rei with confused eyes and Rei replied with a shrug.

"You're in love with Hiro?" Ming-Ming screeched.

"_Was_, I _was_ in love with him" Hilary corrected stressing on the past tense.

"And?" Julia asked and wiped the table.

Hilary sighed again.

"_I so didn't want to remember this" _Hilary said under her breath. "But I guess telling you guys wouldn't hurt."

The other four listened attentively.

"I've known the Grangers since I was a kid. Our houses weren't far apart and Tyson and I were always assigned to the same class in both elementary and middle school. I often visited their house to help Tyson with his studies. And that only meant that I saw Hiro almost every day. And Hiro's not really the type of guy you'd be able to ignore or take no notice of, if you know what I mean. He's the complete opposite of his brother and he's always just so kind to me. Then before I knew it, time passed and we were no longer naïve little kids. The feelings of simple admiration towards Hiro that I always felt turned out to be something completely different. I've fallen in love with him. Although I did try my best not to…" Hilary smiled weakly. She gave a short pause and remembered the words that Hiro had told her the other night.

"So I kept my feelings. I tried dating other guys to forget about Hiro. But no matter who I was with, I always ended up searching for him."

"When he left for America after being offered a scholarship to a med school there, and me moving to Hokkaido, I lost all contact of him. And then three years later we met again in an unbelievable coincidence." Hilary looked at Rei. Rei silently gasped. She was talking about the time when he introduced Hiro as his doctor to Hilary. He could still remember the look on Hilary's face then. She looked like she's seen a ghost. He knew the friendship she had with Tyson's family but he was never told of her relationship to Hiro.

"Did you ever tell Hiro about your true feelings for him?" Julia asked.

"I didn't have to. He already knew" Hilary chuckled.

"If that's the case then why don't you guys just start over again? I mean continue your relationship!" Ming-Ming cheered.

"It's not that easy Ming-Ming. We have our own lives now. He has his own dreams to fulfill and I have my own. Besides, it's all in the past already. The love I felt for him before and the love I feel for him now are different. I see him nothing more than just a friend now."

"Is that a fact?" Julia crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

"You know what; I think you're just saying that. I can see the way Hiro looks at you and that's not the look you give to a 'sister' or a friend. Why don't you try it Hilary? I mean, it's not like you already have a boyfriend and he's not committed either. If it's rejection you're worried about, I really doubt it'll happen. Trust me on this one Hil" Julia said.

"Yup, listen to the 'Love expert'" Raul commented nodding his head.

Hilary looked at Julia then to Rei. He smiled and nodded at her.

* * *

><p>The girls were all wearing beautiful floral kimonos in different colors while the guys wore simple yukatas. As expected the shrine as crowded with people and there were a lot of stalls. Some were selling food; others sold toys and most offered games and entertainment. Tyson was the first one to run towards the stall selling choco-bananas.<p>

"Always the food lover" Miguel said.

"More like the pig-eater" Hilary snorted.

"Hey I heard that!" Tyson shouted holding five sticks of choco-bananas in his hand while another one stuffed his mouth.

"Well duh" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, there's still a lot we can do until the lantern flying. Let's split up and meet up at the spot Raul got us to watch the lanterns" Julia said.

"Aye!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>Hilary, Rei, Bryan, Tala, Olivier, Enrique and Robert were all in one group. Olivier wanted to try out catching the small gold fishes in the small pool but his net kept breaking one after the other the moment it touched the water. Enrique was laughing his brains out watching his lover get annoyed in fishing.<p>

"Laugh all you want, I'll catch one soon" Olivier pouted. Then Robert came to his side, took a new fishing net and caught ten gold fishes in a swish. His other six companions had their eyes bulging out their sockets with their jaws left open.

"Wow" Olivier said,

"It's all about speed Olivier" Robert smiled and gave the gold fishes to Olivier. Of course, Olivier was delighted and gave Robert a bear hug causing a certain blonde to narrow his eyes in jealousy.

"Now who's laughing?" Hilary teased as they followed Robert and Olivier to the next game. Enrique just frowned more seeing how excited Olivier was clinging to Robert. He knows Robert only considers Olivier as a little brother but it was still getting on his nerves. So on the next game; he was fired up to "win back" his lover.

"Oh, you're playing?" Rei asked as he picked up a toy gun.

"I'm gonna win that giant Spongebob" Enrique muttered, loading his toy gun with pellets.

"Not while I'm here" Tala laughed and they all started the shooting game.

After about five tries, Enrique finally gave up and Tala carried two large Spongebobs, Robert had two Banana pillows and Rei won a big teddy bear.

"This game is so unfair" Enrique moped

"It's okay Rique, at least you won a Patrick plushy"

Enrique sighed and saw Robert give one of the Banana pillows to Olivier. Seeing how happy Olivier was once again made Enrique sighed even deeper. Olivier noticed it and smiled to himself. He walked up to his lover and kissed him on the cheek then took the small Patrick plushy from Enrique's hand.

"Thank you, I was actually hoping to get this one" Olivier winked. Enrique's sad face quickly disappeared and was replaced by a wide Cheshire grin. The two walked hand in hand to the takoyaki stall nearby.

"I can't believe Enrique's the jealous type" Hilary said.

"He doesn't look it" Bryan said.

"I thought he was a playboy?" Tala asked tilting his head.

"He was, until he met Olivier. By the way, nice going Robert" Rei winked lightly elbowing Robert at his side.

"Hn" Robert smiled and the five of them followed after the two love birds.

* * *

><p>Underneath a big oak tree was the spot Raul has found for the group to watch the sky lantern flying. Julia and Ming-Ming have set up a big blanket for all of them to sit on. Miguel and Brooklyn bought the lanterns they were going to use.<p>

Everyone took one each for themselves. While Hilary, Brooklyn and Miguel helped each other make their lantern, Hilary noticed the absence of a certain someone.

"Hey, where'd Rei go?" she asked looking around her.

"What? Weren't he just with us?" Brooklyn said.

Hilary started to feel very worried. Rei isn't the type to go off on his own during these kinds of events.

"I'll go look for him" Hilary said and was about to leave when Ming-Ming grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Hilary, I'm pretty sure he's just somewhere there buying some gifts. Don't be such a worry-wart. Rei's a big guy! Don't worry!" she cheered.

"That's right Hil, Rei's gonna show up sooner or later. Now, let's finish this lantern" Miguel smiled patting Hilary on the shoulder.

Hilary smiled weakly.

"I just hope you're right, Ming-Ming" Hilary whispered in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Rei slumped against a wall, panting and clutching his chest tightly. He started coughing and he could feel the ground below him disappearing. He shut his eyes as his knees gave up and his sight became blurry. Fortunately, a pair of strong arms managed to catch him before he completely fell to the ground. Rei barely opened his eyes again to see who was helping him. He could only faintly make out who it was but he knew only one person who had a pair of beautiful crimson eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Kai settled Rei down the bed and covered him with the comforter. He took a damp towel and placed it on the neko-jin's forehead. As he browsed for medicine in Rei's drawers, he found a white bottle that seemed to be it. He took one then brought it to his mouth. He drank some water and then by his lips, he made Rei take it.<p>

Kai pulled away after making sure Rei's swallowed the medicine.

"He's going to be okay now" A voice snatched away Kai's attention from Rei and to the person who's just entered the room.

"It's you" Kai said, his eyebrows pulling together. "You're his personal doctor aren't you, Dr. Granger?"

Hiro chuckled lightly and and held up his hands as if admitting defeat.

"You knew from the beginning?" Hiro asked walking over to Rei's bed. He brushed away some bangs from his face.

"Not really. I just overheard your conversation last night."

"Last night? You mean the one with Hilary?"

"Yes. Now why don't you just tell me everything, for argument's sake?" Kai glared at Hiro as if saying he won't take 'no' as an answer. Hiro sighed deeply. He could see the determination in Kai's eyes and knew better than to keep the truth from him. Thus, he pulled a vacant chair and sat. He took some papers from his suitcase and handed them to Kai.

"Rei's gonna kill me for telling you this."

"Hn," Kai then took the papers and started scanning through them. After a few seconds, Hiro could easily read what went in Kai's mind as his expression changed. His eyebrows pulled together and had a look in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me" Kai seethed.

"You wanted to know the truth, now there you have it. Rei asked me to keep it a secret between him and me at least until he gets better. Well, that's what I've been trying to do for the past three years. Unfortunately, I still haven't found any up to now. Chances are there couldn't be any cure at all" Hiro said. He got up and walked to the bedside table. He took the bottle of pills.

"I've been giving him painkillers to at least lessen the pain he's feeling. But that's about all I can do for now. Good news is that the medicines are working. The bad news is… it's almost times up." Hiro hesitated continuing. Lament was obvious in his eyes as he stared at the white bottle.

Kai almost crumpled Rei's medical records.

"If it's funding that you need, Hiwatari Enterprises will cover everything. I want you to do everything you can to find whatever kind of medicine you need to cure Rei. It's your job as a doctor" Kai said firmly jostling back the papers to Hiro.

Hiro chuckled once more.

"Why would you go that far for someone you barely know? I know you're the kind of person who wouldn't help anybody if you didn't have a gain on it."

Kai stopped and fell silent for a while. Seriously, he didn't really know either.

"Oh well, I don't think it's my business anymore. But just so you know, even without your help, I am determined to do any means necessary and any possible way to cure Rei. I'd better get going. I have other patients waiting back in Tokyo. Make sure to let Rei rest for a while and get him to drink more water. Remind him not to exhaust himself. If he pushes himself far too much, his body might break. Good night, Mr. Hiwatari" Hiro said and started turning the knob of the door.

"If Hilary asks, don't tell her" Kai said one last reminder.

"You too? Why does everyone like to keep secrets and get me involved in it?" Hiro chuckled, "Don't worry, my mouth is shut. Bye."

And finally, Kai was alone with Rei again. He sat by the bed and caressed Rei's cheek. His usually glaring eyes were soft and gentle.

"I wonder too," he thought aloud, "why I'm caring for you so much?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think about Hilary and Hiro's story? I'm still improving on it actually. I think I'll make it an extra or special chapter later on :)) Any suggestions to be added? :)<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading! Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me! :)**_

_**Make me happy and leave a review :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Since I took so long before I could update, I thought of giving two chapters in one go as compensation. I'm really sorry for taking too long. I'm being a little too busy these days with all the events that are coming up suddenly. I hope you guys can be patient with me :))**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: When the Heart Contradicts the Mind<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei woke up to the familiar warmth of his room and to the presence of someone beside him holding one of his hands. He looked to his left to see Hilary sleeping soundly. He reached for her hair with her other hand and brushed it. When Hilary moaned a little, Rei pulled away. He really didn't want to wake her up. Knowing her, she would've probably been there while he was sleeping. He mentally slapped his forehead.<p>

"Not again," he groaned. Rei closed his eyes again and tried remembering the night before. Then the memory of being carried by a certain someone made him abruptly open his eyes and shoot up. Definitely not the best idea to do. A shot of pain quickly came up to his head sending him back down the bed. He cursed.

"Stay still" a voice said. Rei was too tired to open his eyes and didn't see Kai walking over to his bed to check his temperature. Kai placed a cold palm on Rei's forehead. He couldn't see him but Rei was pretty sure whose voice it was. Noticing the younger man turn a light shade of red, made Kai smirk.

"Looks like your fever's gone" Kai said.

"Umm… you were… you were the one who… carried me back here?" Rei asked reluctantly. He was still too embarrassed.

"Well who else?" Kai replied then took Hilary in his arms.

"I'll take her back to her room. I'll be back. Just stay put."

After a few minutes, Rei heard the door click open. He was able to open his eyes this time and saw Kai with a tray of food. Rei blinked a couple of times. Was he dreaming or what? This was certainly a weird turn of events. Kai noticed the look on Rei's face and frowned.

"Julia made this and asked me to take it to you" Kai said.

"O-Oh" Rei stuttered. Kai gently placed the tray down on Rei's lap.

"Everyone was worried last night when you didn't come back to them. I sent Hilary a message that you had a headache and came back to the villa, but you're already better and just sleeping it off. I told her not to worry about it but she insisted in looking after you" Kai explained.

"I see. Thank you very much Kai" Rei smiled feebly.

"Hn," was Kai's reply. He remained seated on the chair with one leg over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. He closed his eyes as if he was going to take a nap; which was actually the case since he hasn't had enough sleep from last night.

"Um Kai?" Rei called cutting the pancake.

"What?" Kai replied without opening his eyes.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want to. I don't mind" Rei offered innocently.

It was actually already taking a lot from Kai not to touch Rei while he was in deep sleep last night and he's exerting great control over himself while being in the same room as him and the fact that Rei was wearing a dress shirt which was slightly transparent and Kai could easily see his whole upper body if he tried was extremely tempting. Kai couldn't believe he was experiencing this kind of desire towards the same sex.

He debated in his mind whether he should accept the offer or decline it. But he doesn't want to risk unintentionally hurting Rei's feelings by saying no. For some reason, he just really doesn't want to see sadness on Rei's face. He sighed deeply finally making up his mind. He got up from the chair and went to the other side of the bed. He gently went under the covers and once again shut his eyes.

Rei smiled inwardly and continued eating his pancakes. He was only partially asleep last night. He couldn't move his body and do anything but he could still faintly hear people's voices. He could remember Hiro being in the room. And then he remembered one particular memory again. How did he manage to drink the medicine when he couldn't even move a muscle? He unconsciously brought up a hand to his lips and his cheeks reddened. He slowly looked to his left to see Kai already in deep sleep.

"_Kai was the one who brought me back to the villa. He was also the one who nursed me while I had a fever. It's because of me that he's tired. He must've been awake all night" _Rei thought. He stared at the Russian for a while until something finally hit it.

"_Hiro was in here last night"_ he thought. _"Did he tell Kai? Is that why he's being so kind to me?"_

Rei lowered his head and moved the tray to the bedside table. He pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head on them.

"Shit. This is why I didn't want anybody else to know" he mumbled.

"Know what?"

Kai's voice made Rei gasp.

"You're awake?"

"Well I am talking to you right now aren't I? Unless I'm capable of talking in my sleep, which I know I'm not, I believe I'm awake." Kai kept his back turned to Rei.

"So what is it that you don't want anybody to find out?" Kai asked again.

"It… It's nothing…" Rei replied coyly.

"If it's nothing then don't worry about it. Get some more rest. Hiro said you needed it."

"Did… Did Hiro say, um, anything to you?"

"I did say he just told me to get you some rest" Kai replied.

"Oh right, sorry" Rei murmured. Kai looked at Rei. He sighed and sat upright. He reached out his arm and patted Rei's head.

"Don't worry" he said.

Rei smiled inwardly and feebly nodded.

"Since my sleepiness is gone, I'd better go and make sure Tala hasn't destroyed our room yet. I'll come back later. Don't you dare leave this room without telling me, got it?"

"Uh got it" Rei replied.

* * *

><p>The first thing that met Kai as soon as he opened the door of his room was a big white pillow. Of course, he dodged it effortlessly and caught it in his hand before it even hit his face. The culprit behind it: Tala.<p>

"Give me one good reason why you ditched us again last night" Tala roared wearing a totally pissed off expression on his face. Bryan was shaking his head and shrugged his shoulders when Kai looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were going to change that rude behavior of yours?" Tala roared again now with his hands on his waist.

"Tala, will you just shut up for one minute?" Kai muttered rubbing the temples of his head. This was so not helping to someone who's had only at least two hours of sleep for an entire day.

"Hey, you look terrible. What happened to ya?" Tala asked finally realizing the small black circles under the other Russian's eyes. Kai walked to the bed and threw himself on it, face first.

Tala and Bryan were both startled.

"Dude, seriously, what happened to you last night?" Bryan asked.

"I had to take care of a sick cat" Kai mumbled.

Tala and Bryan exchanged looks.

"Cat?" they wondered.

* * *

><p>Rei stared at the ceiling. He was told not to leave his room and now he's got nothing to do. And to think they were supposed to be leaving now. Julia was just really kind enough to extend their stay for one more day after what happened to Rei. Of course they're still really not aware of the truth yet.<p>

"This can't be happening" Rei said and covered his eyes with his arm. HI placed another arm over his chest. Nope, he's not having another chest pain. His heart is just really beating fast and he's confused why. Kai's charming face kept on popping in his head and the place he just touched (his forehead) was still hot. He could feel himself blushing again. He started thumping on his head again and again. He even started pulling his bangs. Anyone who saw him doing these things would immediately think his sickness is not in the respiratory system but in the mind instead. But who exactly wouldn't go crazy when a multimillionaire hunk is hitting on them?

Rei's not the one to jump to conclusions but why else would the fearsome Kai Hiwatari, whom practically everyone he knows is scared of, and calls him 'the demon' what with his coldness and utter rudeness, care or even take notice of someone with no high social status other than owning a small café? And how would you explain the weird and unexpected kindness and gentleness he's showing him whenever they're together? Why the hell would he receive such special treatment if it weren't for L… Lo...

"Love?" Rei thought. He turned to a ridiculous color of red and steam came out of his ears. That unexpected kissing scene he had with the aforementioned person suddenly kept playing and rewinding in his mind. It was all too much for someone who didn't even know a thing to this thing called 'love'. He unconsciously placed a hand over his lips. He could still perfectly remember the feeling he had when their lips touched. It was wet and hot. If he hadn't pulled away that time, what more could've happened?

"Woah!" Rei exclaimed shooting up when he realized where his train of thoughts was going. He can't possibly thinking of _that_. Besides, it wasn't even possible. They were outside and in a garden. But then again, he's watched movies with people doing _it_ in places like that.

"Oh god I'm going insane! What the hell am I thinking? Never mind the place, we're both guys for heaven's sake!" he exclaimed. He threw himself back down the bed and sighed deeply.

"This can't be love. This can't be love. This can definitely NOT be love" he repeated, hoping it'd sink in and everything will be back to normal again. As if.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah right, as if that would work :P Right?<strong>_

_**Rei's realized his feelings for Kai, well sort-of. How will he react towards him from now on? And what about Kai? Is he still confused or has he also figured it out?**_

_**Wait for the next chapter to find out! :))**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**_

_**Make me happy and kindly leave a review! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yay! I got a pretty good idea quickly I'm so happy! I can update immediately now. Thank you guys for leaving such nice reviews. **_

_**Cookies for everyone! Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN BEYBLADE! :D**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Time is Gold<strong>

* * *

><p>A week has passed just like that and everyone is back to their normal lives. Well, <em>almost<em> everyone. Since after getting back to Tokyo from his birthday celebration in Springville in Okinawa, Rei has been frequently having severe headaches, constant chest pains and his sight was slowly dimming with each passing day. With what was happening to him, it was becoming hard for Hilary to keep the secret. Tyson and Max are becoming more and more suspicious about what's happening to Rei. Sometimes, Hilary feels like just letting them know already.

"Okay I have some good news and bad news. Which one would you like to here first?" HIro asked holding up Rei's medical record.

"Bad news" Hilary muttered.

"Okay, so almost half of his body cells have been infected by the virus. His immune system's almost shut down. His lungs don't look good either. If this keeps up, I'm afraid it'll be…" Hiro said but Hilary covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't say it" Hilary shook her head as she fought back the tears that dared to flow out of her eyes.

"I don't wanna hear it."

Hiro sighed then pulled Hilary's hand and uncovered his mouth.

"Don't cry yet Hil, you haven't heard the good news yet" Hiro smiled. Hilary looked at him cocking an eyebrow.

"Someone decided to help Rei and pay for his medication. With financial issues already covered, I'm almost done figuring out what'll kill the virus inside Rei."

"Kill the virus?" Hilary repeated.

"What it means is that, I'll be able to cure Rei" Hiro smirked. For about five seconds, Hilary just stared blankly at Hiro. The doctor started waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, earth to Hilary? Did you hear what I said? I said I'll be able to cure Rei."

Hilary's face was filled with joy and she jumped on Hiro and embraced him as tight as she could.

"Oh god thank you Hiro! Thank you!" she cheered.

"Now, now, we can't exactly rejoice yet. There's still only a 70% chance that it'll work" Hiro said patting Hilary's back.

"I don't care what percent it is as long as there's a possibility" Hilary said,

"It's enough to know that there's still chance. There's still hope."

* * *

><p>Rei sat on the balcony of his shared condo unit, watching the trees dance with the wind. The clouds were big and fluffy in the sky. The sun was shining brightly and the soft breeze of the wind was very soothing. He inhaled the refreshing scent emitted by the flowers that Hilary decided to plant in their small garden.<p>

"It… feels nice to be alive…" he thought aloud. Just then, this enjoyable moment of silence was disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell. Rei groaned as he got up and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Rei asked as he swung open the door. As soon as he saw who the person was waiting by the doorstep, he quickly shut the door again. He slammed his back on the door and clutched his chest. HE could feel his cheeks getting hot by the sudden rush of blood.

"What is he doing here? How the hell did he know where I live?" Thoughts came rushing to Rei's head.

"No, uh, just calm down Rei. You don't know what he's here for. For all you know, it could be something about business. That's right, just about business. NO wait! My only business is the café! Wait, does he plan on buying it? Or maybe, he wants to demolish it? But why would he want to demolish it?"

While he was busy thinking about stupid thoughts, the person on the other side of the door was growing rather impatient.

"C'mon Rei, pull yourself together! It's just a normal visit. Nothing else!" Rei slapped his cheeks. After taking a huge deep breath, he opened the door again wearing the most angelic smile he could muster.

"U-Uh, g-good morning, Hiwatari-san" Rei stuttered, saluting to Kai like an idiot.

"Did you lose your brain from the fever you had?" Kai said, as usual wearing his stone-cold face. Rei blushed a number of shades of red.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rei asked again.

"You didn't even say anything when you left Okinawa a week ago. And you didn't even bother calling me or sending me a message. Do you know how worried I was?" Kai glared at Rei.

Rei took a step back as Rei walked forward at him.

"Is that how you show gratitude to the person who spent a whole night nursing you? Do you even know that because of you, someone got pissed off at me? And because of you, I had to do things that I don't normally do!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Rei apologized. _Well it's not like I asked you to do any of that _ran in his mind_._

"You just thought it's not like you asked me to do any of that didn't you?"

Rei gulped.

Kai's eyes narrowed even more. He grabbed Rei's hand and dragged him to the parking lot where his red Ferrari was waiting.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" Rei cried as he tried to refuse Kai.

Kai threw Rei into the car then leaned on the door to keep him from escaping.

"You're going to pay me back for all the trouble you caused me" he said then shut the door closed. Rei watched in utter disbelief and in complete shock as Kai got on the driver's seat and fired up the engine.

"I know I caused you trouble, and I'm sorry for that. But you can't just kidnap me like this! I have my human rights!" Rei exclaimed, almost on the verge of tears.

Kai ignored it and smirked. He put on his orange-tainted glasses and turned the wheel.

"Just relax and be obedient" he said and before Rei could complain again, they were already speeding in the high way.

* * *

><p>Hilary arrived at their condo and found it empty. She dropped the bag of groceries she carried on the floor as she read a note that one of Kai's butlers gave her.<p>

"_I'm borrowing Rei for a while. Don't look for him"_

"Ugh, HIWATARI!" Hilary cursed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>After approximately two hours, Kai and Rei arrived at their destination: a traditional Japanese style inn with hot springs. Rei wiped the sleepiness off his eyes after falling asleep all throughout the drive. He looked at the scenery of the place. There were beautiful cherry trees that aligned the pathway towards the inn. The wind was blowing some petals and it looked like there was pink snow showering the ground. It seemed like a very peaceful place. An old lady was sweeping the front yard of the inn.<p>

"C'mon, let's go" Kai said after parking the car. HE got off and Rei quickly followed suit after him. HE walked behind him as Kai greeted the old woman.

"Ah, young master Kai, young mistress Keisha did say you were coming today. We've prepared the rooms for you" the woman said. Her hair was completely white and her face had quite a lot of wrinkles. But despite that, Rei could tell that she must've looked really beautiful in her younger years. She's probably in her eighties or so, Rei thought.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hinata. Send my regard to Sam. I heard she passed the board exam" Kai said, smiling. It must've been the first time that Rei has seen Kai talk to someone else other than him, in such a gentle manner.

"Ah, yes. I will. Enjoy your stay, young master" Mrs. HInata replied. Kai bowed at her then went on in entering the inn. REi also bowed at her to show respect when he passed by her.

"After our parents' divorce, my sister and I began living with our grandfather. But he rarely ever comes home and Mrs. HInata has been the one taking care of us in place of him. She's like our second mother" Kai explained as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh" Rei said. It kind of amused him that Kai was suddenly opening up to him. He's never heard him talk about his family. The strong thumping of his chest slightly ceased and he smiled to himself. Instead of just tamely following behind Kai, he started walking beside him.

Kai looked at him with a confused expression. Rei chuckled.

"This inn's pretty nice. It looks so old outside but the inside seems very well maintained" Rei said looking up the wooden ceilings.

"This inn has been around for over fifty years. After my grandfather bought the place, it's been one of me and my sister's hide-out for when we didn't want to see Grandpa or we just wanted to just run away from all the problems at home."

"Problems?"

"Parent's arguments and such" Kai said and Rei nodded understanding what he meant. Rei felt slightly sorry for Kai. Having lived in such an environment, it's no wonder Kai had a heart of stone.

"Here's your room" Kai said and slid open the door. The room was slightly spacious with one king-sized bed in the middle. There were wood carvings displayed on top of the drawers, a bedside table, a lamp, and a mirror. The windows were big and glass with think transparent curtains.

"Wow" Rei said.

"You can use the clothes in here since I don't think you brought any."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Rei muttered.

"Hn" Kai breathed.

"Now that we're here, can you please explain to me what exactly are you planning to do to me?" Rei asked putting his hands on his waist.

Kai looked at him from head to toe then back from toe to head. HE tilted his head and rubbed his chin as if thinking hard on the answer to Rei's question. A grin then formed on his face; something that made Rei take a step back. Kai walked towards him and reached out his hand. Rei quickly shut his eyes, praying that he won't lose his virginity to this guy. At least maybe not yet.

"First, let this down" Kai said and pulled the small rubber band that tied Rei's hair to neat braid. Black strands of hair then flowed loosely on Rei's back. Some fell over his shoulders. Rei opened his eyes and blinked. What just happened?

"You look better that way" Kai smirked.

"Am I a toy or something? Do you have any idea how hot it is with my hair down?" Rei frowned.

"No I don't, but it really does look _hot._"

Kai's smirk widened when he got the expected reaction from Rei.

"Oh well, we'll be here for a week so you can relax a bit" Kai said giving a small wave at Rei as he opened the door again to leave.

"Wait what? An entire week? I have a business to run you know! NO matter how small it is!" Rei protested.

"I've told Tala to take care of things in the café while you're gone" Kai replied cooly.

"And what about your work? Is it alright for the president of a huge company to just dilly-dally in some inn?"

"My employees are not incompetent people. They can handle things in the company for seven days without me."

"Hilary will be worried about me."

"I've already sent her a note."

"Do you really have answer to everything?" Rei frowned more, realizing he had no way out of this predicament.

"NO but I can come up with a logical answer to every question directed at me" Kai smirked, completely amused by annoying the 'cat' who's starting to glare at him. He's not the least bit overwhelmed though. He laughed and brushed it off as he left the room.

As soon as he's gone, Rei breathed out heavily and threw himself to the bed.

"Just what the hell is that guy thinking?" he thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have to admit, I was smiling like an idiot while writing this one chapter. I mean, I can't help but giggle when Kai's being really sweet to Rei. Although, his sweetness is kinda different from the usual 'sweetness' you see from ordinary guys. But then again, Kai's no ordinary guy after all.<strong>_

_**Did you like this chapter? Leave me a comment and inspire me to write more! :D**_

_**Hugs and kisses to you guys,**_

_**See ya on the next chapter! xD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! For some reason, I keep having really good ideas. Now, the writer's block isn't my problem anymore but how I could put all these ideas together LOL :D**_

_**I'm happy you guys liked the previous chapters :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN BEYBLADE**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Love is Just Around the Corner<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rei opened his eyes it was already dark outside. He had intended to just take a nap but it seemed like nobody bothered to wake him up. He frowned, slightly annoyed of the thought. Where the hell was Kai anyway? He got off the bed, grabbed the first clothes he touched from the drawer and put them on. They were slightly larger than his size but it was still presentable to wear. He came out of the room wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of black shorts. He started walking down the hall barely illuminated by the lamps hanging on the walls.<p>

"Is there nobody here?" Rei thought. He checked a few more rooms but found no one. He arrived at the kitchen which didn't have any light on. Just then, the wind blew hard that the windows started clattering. Rei could hear the chilly breeze of the wind and it was somewhat starting to scare him.

"Damn it, where the hell are you Kai?" he gritted his teeth, growing more and more frightened. He jumped in surprise when he heard a sound of something crashing to the floor. He looked around and when there was still no one there, he became even more scared. He started walking backwards still cautious of his surroundings. Then a hand appeared from behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Gah!" Rei shrieked. Yes, he shrieked. Rei jumped back from the hand and got onto a stance ready to fight off whatever touched him. His mouth fell open and blood rushed to his cheeks when he realized who it really was.

Kai blinked a few times with a mix of surprise and amusement on his face. After about another two seconds of staring at each other, Kai failed to hold out his laughter. Although, what he actually did was just chuckle a little.

Rei wanted to protest and opened his mouth but he didn't know what exactly to say. He did kind of look like an idiot even for himself. Instead, he scowled and crossed his arms over his chest snorting a 'hmph'.

"It wasn't funny" he muttered.

"I wasn't laughing" Kai smiled.

"Yes you were" Rei moped.

"No I wasn't."

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was to! I heard you!" Rei cried glaring at Kai. But then, his glare didn't really last after he saw Kai smiling at him. He blushed and quickly turned his back at Kai.

"I… I woke up and… found no one here… I was just worried. Not like I was scared or anything" was Rei's excuse. Kai's smile widened.

"Of course, you weren't" It was obviously sarcasm.

"I sent everyone home already" Kai explained.

"You sent them home? Wait, you mean it's just us here?" Rei exclaimed growing redder. Kai simply nodded. Of course there wasn't anything wrong with two guys staying in one house alone together. But that's if there's nothing between them and they're just friends. But then again, they're not exactly 'just friends' either. It's kind of complicated.

"Mrs. Hinata already prepared dinner for us. Let's eat." Kai then went on to the dining area where everything was already set. Rei sighed.

"_Perfect. Just perfect"_ he groaned and followed after Kai. It was already bad enough to the heart to spend an 'unexpected' vacation with the person he's crushing on (kind of) in a peaceful and beautiful province but spending it with him alone in one roof?

* * *

><p>Hilary arranged the cakes for display still deep in thought of what she and Hiro talked about. Tala, who was in charge of the counter for now, was watching her wondering why the brunette seemed so out of focus. Usually, it was her who would scold at Tala (something really unbelievable) for not focusing on his job. He was about to call her when a new customer came in. Tala recognized him as the 'more refined Granger'.<p>

"Welcome to Chateau de Fleur" Tala greeted, although it wasn't exactly in a welcoming and cheerful tone like the way Rei used to say it, rather it sounded like he was bored.

"Ivanov? I thought you were Hiwatari's VP? What're you doing here?" Hiro asked pointing at the aforementioned Russian.

Tala's eyebrow twitched. He's had just about enough of people asking him what he was doing in Rei's café.

"I'm wearing a uniform and an apron with the logo of the cafe. I'm in front of a cash register and I've just welcomed you like a waiter would in a restaurant and you're still asking me what I'm doing here?" Tala scowled.

Hiro was taken aback. Hilary snapped out of her thoughts and some of the customers present all stared at Tala, surprised.

"Geez, if one more person asks me what I'm doing here, I swear I'll strangle him!" Tala grumbled and stomped his feet towards the locker room. Hiro and Hilary watched him leave and then exchanged looks. Hiro shrugged his shoulders and Hilary sighed.

"Tala woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Hiro asked as Hilary assisted him to a vacant table.

"Kind of. I think he and Bryan had a fight" Hilary replied, "Your order?"

"Cappuccino and a _black forest_ cake" Hiro said.

"Got it" Hilary said after scribbling it on her small notepad.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hilary brought Hiro's orders to his table.

"So what did the two of them fight about? Do you know it?" Hiro asked stirring his cappuccino.

"I think Tala saw Bryan coming out of a jewelry store with a woman" Hilary replied sitting across from Hiro. There wasn't really that much customer and there were actually only three of them; a middle-aged businesswoman and an old couple.

"Then Tala thinks Bryan's cheating on him?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, I see. Although, I don't really think Bryan will cheat on Tala" Hiro commented. Then a delicate palm slammed the table that almost made Hiro choke on his drink.

"And why would you think so?" Tala fumed.

"Uh… Ivanov…" Hiro gulped,

"Tell me why you think Bryan won't cheat on me!"

"Well first of all, I don't think Bryan's ever showed any interest in women. Second, are you even sure he and that woman you saw from the jewelry store really have an intimate relationship? I mean were they holding each other's hands? Or did they kiss when they went separate ways?" Hiro started explaining.

"Hmm. I didn't really see them doing that. In fact I think they were just talking" Tala rubbed his chin.

"See? What if she was just a friend he's bumped to? You'd be ruining your relationship with him for no reason at all. And let me just ask, did you even hear out Bryan when he tried to explain to you?"

"No. I just punched him hard on the face and threw him out of the mansion" Tala said, now starting to realize what he's really done.

"Well now that you're getting what I mean, don't you think you have some other place you need to go to?" Hiro smirked. Tala looked at him then nodded. He removed his apron and dashed out.

"Hilary, I'll just fix this. I'll come back right away!" Tala yelled.

Hilary watched him disappear around the corner.

"Gee, thanks a lot Hiro. Now I'll have to take care of things here by myself" Hilary groaned.

"Well it's not like you have that much customers anyway. And it's already late in the afternoon, I don't think there'll be more people coming here to get some coffee or cake" Hiro smiled taking Hilary's hand and pulled her close to him.

"H-Hiro?" Hilary blushed.

"Say Hilary, now that Tala's not here anymore, I can have you all to myself right?" Hiro whispered.

"W-What? Wait there're still customers you idiot!" Hilary exclaimed putting her hand over Hiro's mouth and pried away from him.

"N-Not here… I mean... we can't!" Hilary blushed even redder.

"Hilary, how long will you keep running away from me?" Hiro pouted leaning on his hand.

"R-Running? Who's running away? Anyway, if you're finished eating, you can go" Hilary said quickly turning around to go back to the cash register.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow" Hiro chuckled and after taking one last sip from his mug, got up and headed to the door.

"Oh and just so you know," he said looking back at Hilary, "I don't give up that easily. I'll make you say you love me" he smirked and left. Hilary's eyes widened and blushed to a multiple shades of red.

"Huh? Wasn't that Hiro who just came out?" Tyson said entering the café. Max followed behind him.

"Hi Hil— Wha— Hilary!" Max gasped when Hilary suddenly fainted.

* * *

><p>Another new morning comes for Rei and Kai in their one-week day-off. Kai had gone out for a short stroll while Rei decided to prepare their breakfast. Rei thought he woke up earlier than most people do especially on their free days but after finding out that he's woken up an hour later than Kai, he thinks otherwise.<p>

"Kai sure is a lot of things" he thought as he sliced some ham. While busy coking, he can't help but keep worrying about his café and everyone else back in Tokyo. Come to think of it, none of his friends, even Hilary, has called him. But then again, he remembered Kai's taken his phone from him and said he was not allowed to touch it.

"How could he forbid me from touching my own things? His possessiveness is just something" Rei grumbled stirring the porridge. Then the anger on his face faded and was replaced by a forlorn one. Things were getting out of hand. IF Kai keeps doing what he's doing, he might not be able to control himself anymore.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?" Rei sighed dejectedly.

"Because I don't want to" was the reply he got. Kai came through the backdoor wiping some sweat from his forehead. His hair was slightly damped and his bangs were sticking to his face. Seriously, just how much more can I guy get any hotter? Rei couldn't help but stare at him. Kai noticed it.

"I don't really mind you staring at me but, the porridge's starting to boil" Kai smirked. Rei snapped out of his daze and quickly turned off the stove.

"Now don't—"

"Ow!" Rei cried when he burnt his hand when he tried removing the cover of the pan.

"—touch it with your bare hands." Kai sighed and walked over to Rei. The younger one had tears welling up his eyes as he tried to cool his hand. Kai grabbed his hand and gently cooled it with the water from the faucet. Rei twitched. The pan was really hot after all.

"Take a seat. I'll go get some ointment and gauze" Kai said and went through drawers to get the things he needed. Rei waited patiently on a seat b the table.

"Here, give me your hand."

Rei obliged and placed his hand on top of Kai's palm as the Russian carefully and gently applied ointment on the burns. Rei kept twitching still.

"Almost done" Kai then wrapped Rei's hand in gauze and secured it tight enough to not loosen.

"T-Thank you" Rei mumbled taking his hand back and tried to hide away the red tints on his face. Kai smiled to himself and got up to return the ointment and gauze back to the drawer.

"I'll set the table so we can start eating. Stay there."

* * *

><p>Again, just like the night before, it was a complete silence while the two ate. Kai was pretty used to it but Rei wasn't. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He could almost hear his heart beating.<p>

"_Damn it, why the hell is my heart beating fast? Get a grip Rei, its only breakfast!"_ Rei thought munching on his ham.

"_I-I think I should change the atmosphere"_

Rei opened his mouth at the same time Kai did.

"Kai"

"Rei"

Now it was more awkward. They were both looking at each other. Rei was the first to look away when his heart started beating faster.

"What is it?" Kai asked,

"N-No, you go first. What were you going to say?" Rei said still not looking back at Kai.

"I know you're bored out of your wits here. I'm going downtown later to meet a friend. If you want, you can come with me" Kai said.

"Downtown? Really? You mean I can really go?" Rei asked, his eyes full of excitement.

"Hey, you sound like I'm keeping you a prisoner here. I never said you're not allowed to go out" Kai said.

"O-Oh, uh, right" Rei smiled nervously, _"Well, I just assumed…" _he added under his breath.

"My purpose for bringing you all the way out here is for you to relax and enjoy yourself; to get you away from your work for as long as possible. Hiro said you've been pushing yourself too much" Kai continued, ignoring what he heard.

"So, you're doing this because Hiro asked you to?" Rei asked, unsure now of what to think.

"Yes and no."

"Uh…" He was now even more confused. What's a 'yes and no'?

"I'll tell you before we go back to Tokyo so you'll just have to wait" Kai smirked and drank his glass of water.

"You can leave the dishes there, someone else will wash it. Just go and prepare. We'll leave after you're done, got it?"

"G-Got it" Rei said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm, was it a good decision to include sweet moments between Hilary and Hiro? I wonder if I should end them up together… <strong>_

_**Well anyways, thanks much for reading!**_

_**Make me happy and tell me what you think about it. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hiya guys! Sadron's here yet again for another chapter to her newest story, Eternally. I would like to take this opportunity to thank **__**KedakaiOkami**__** for suggesting a good summary for this story. Really, you're a life saver so thanks a bunch! :D **_

_**And to the people who keep reading my story and give me wonderful responses/reviews, you all always make my day so thanks a million to you guys as well xD**_

_***sends everyone internet cookies***_

_**Okay enough of the chit-chat, let's get on with the chappy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SADRON DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE… well like duh xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Captured<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei came out of the bathroom, his hair still slightly dripping wet. A towel wrapped around his waist while he used another smaller one to dry his hair. He walked over to the drawer and pulled a set of presentable clothes from it. It was a white sleeveless turtle neck and a pair of black leather jeans. If these clothes originally belonged to Kai, it's no wonder they all look so expensive and made from very fine materials. Despite being slightly larger than his body size, he could say he still likes to wear them. Well, not like he really has any other choice. He didn't bring any spare clothes with him when Kai dragged him out.<p>

"He's stronger than he looks" Rei sighed smearing his wrist as he remembered the way Kai gripped it tight. Despite being a proud black belter in karate, he still wasn't able to fend off Kai when he forced him into the car. But thinking back, why didn't he put up a serious fight back then?

"Admit it or not, I wanted to come with him after all" Rei thought pulling into the black jeans. He walked over to the full-body oval mirror on the wall and fixed his hair.

"This isn't good… I think I'm falling for him." Realizing what he just said, his cheeks grew red.

"W-What the— No way! No! No! No!" he exclaimed shaking his head and slapped his cheeks.

"You can't fall in love Rei. Not now… Not with him…" Rei said sadly.

* * *

><p>Rei looked at his watch as he came down the wooden staircase. It was exactly 10 am and Kai was probably already waiting outside by the car. He stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath first before placing a shaking hand on the door knob. His heart was beating fast again and he was kinda getting annoyed by it already. He shook his head again and was about to open the door when it suddenly swung open and hit him hard on the face. He fell backwards on his butt with a loud hisscry.

"Ow!"

Kai looked around then to the Chinese on the floor. He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your nose?" Kai voiced out noticing Rei's reddened nose.

"I think I just broke it" Rei twitched holding his nose. Kai sighed and reached his hand out to Rei.

"You're a magnet of pain" he said and pulled Rei up when he took his hand.

"It was your fault for suddenly opening the door like that" Rei pouted, still gripping his nose.

"I wouldn't have opened it like that had I known you were already on the other side" Kai replied coolly then gently pulled Rei out of the house. He brought him to his car and opened the car door for him. Rei obediently went in.

"The meeting got cancelled but we're still going downtown. You have any place you wanna go to?" Kai asked before closing Rei's door.

"I'm not familiar with this place, how should I know where to go?" Rei frowned looking away from Kai. Suppressing your feelings is pretty hard, Rei thought.

"Alright, I'll pick the places then. I'm not good with this though; the places I'd choose might just bore you to death even more."

"I'll be fine wherever you take me" Rei said.

"Hn" Kai nodded and proceeded to the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>A loud alarm clock started ringing and it echoed all throughout the entire Hiwatari Mansion. A delicate pale hand slammed on the clock to shut it up. The red haired Russian groaned as he cuddled under the sheets.<p>

"Tala!" The door of the said person's room then burst opened that startled Tala and made him jump off the bed therefore landing on his butt on the floor.

"Shit! What the hell was that for?" Tala hissed smearing his behind.

"Bad news!" Bryan exclaimed helping his lover up.

"Aside from me killing you for making me have a bump on my ass, what else is bad news?" Tala glared at Bryan and got up.

"Uhh… okay… But anyway, we have to call back Kai and tell him to come back immediately!" Bryan continued shouting in Tala's ears. Tala grew more annoyed than he already was for having his beautiful slumber disturbed and kind of punched Bryan. Well, not like it was a new thing.

"What the hell are you shouting me at for? I'm fucking near you!" he roared.

"Gaddmit Tala, what's it with you always hitting people?" Bryan wiped small traces of blood from the corners of his mouth.

"That's because you were destroying my eardrums" Tala snorted. The two then engage in a glaring battle where neither was obviously winning. Then Bryan's words finally started sinking in Tala's mind.

"Wait, why do we need Kai to come back?"

"Now you're interested" Bryan rolled his eyes,

"I never said I didn't want to hear did I?"

Bryan sighed and regained his composure.

"_Uncle_ is coming" Bryan said now in a more serious tone. Tala's eyes grew big and his mouth fell open. He knew who this 'uncle' was.

"W-We gotta tell Kai" Tala said and immediately searched for his phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Russia, a black limousine was speeding in the high way on the way to the airport. A pale-skinned man probably in his mid forties watched the scenery they passed by, his chin resting on the top of his hand supported by his elbows while leaning on the car window. His hair was grayish blue and his eyes which hid behind black glasses were dark crimson red. This person is Kai's father, the CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises Russia and the current head of the Hiwatari Family after the death of Voltaire, his father and Kai's grandfather.<p>

"That brat, he's becoming a little too cocky for his own good" he thought aloud then looked at the bunch of documents beside him. He picked up the photo of a certain person on top of the papers.

"Rei Kon huh, is he the reason? Well then, I guess I should pay him a visit and thank him for my son's disobedience." A grin started forming on his face. He dropped Rei's photo and stomped on it. His eyes started narrowing and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't lose your focus now Kai. I won't allow it."

* * *

><p>Kai pulled up to parking lot of an amusement park. He killed the engine and two got out. Rei gasped in awe at the beautiful and large amusement park. His eyes were practically shining. Kai couldn't help but smile seeing Rei's face in complete bliss.<p>

"A friend of mine owns this amusement park and said I should visit it one time. Shall we go?" Kai invited.

"Yeah!" Rei exclaimed running behind Kai as they entered the amusement park. Since the employees of the park were already informed of Kai's arrival and his relationship with the owner, the two didn't need any tickets and they could get in any ride they wanted.

"You said you're not good at this but I think you chose the best place to kill time" Rei said.

"Well it just came to mind. I wasn't planning on coming here. It's only because of you" Kai said looking around that he failed to notice the slight blush that came to Rei's cheeks.

"So which one do you want to ride first?" Kai asked turning around.

"O-Oh right… Uh, what about that one?" Rei pointed at the roller coaster randomly since he really didn't know which he wanted to ride at all. When he realized where he just pointed to, he grew pale.

"An extreme ride already? Alright, let's go" Kai then grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him towards the roller coaster. Did I mention Rei's a bit of a scaredy cat when it comes to extreme rides?

It didn't take the two a long time before they got to ride in one of the carts of the roller coaster. TO make matters worse for Rei, they sat on the front of the carts. One of the crews secured the belt around Rei while he gripped the bar tightly, his heart almost ready to jump out of his rib cage. Kai was coolly looking around. Then he noticed Rei starting to shake.

"Do you really want to ride this one?" Kai asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah! O-Of course I am!" Rei exclaimed.

Within three seconds, Rei was screaming his lungs out and Kai was laughing hard at him. Rei slumped down the wooden bench as Kai decided to buy them both some water.

"I shouldn't… have gotten… on that ride… Ugh… I'm gonna throw up…" Rei quickly turned to the near waste bin beside the bench and started throwing up. When he was done, he rested on the bench again this time closing his eyes as he leaned his head. A cold bottle of water then touched his face which made him open up his eyes again.

"You okay now?" Kai asked,

"Yeah… Thanks" Rei then took the bottle then gulped it down in one go. Kai took the seat beside him.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all" Kai said drinking his own bottle of water.

"W-What? No! If you're worried about this, it's nothing really. I just wasn't prepared that's all. I'm no good with extreme rides but I'm totally fine with the others" Rei said.

"Let's stay here for a while, please Kai?" Rei pouted showing Kai his puppy dog eyes. Kai blinked back and almost choked on his drink when he saw this.

"A-Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm alright. We'll stay here, just as you asked. But this time, no more extreme rides, right?" Kai smiled.

"Yes!" Rei cheered.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, why isn't he picking up his damned phone?" Tala exclaimed slamming his fingers on the re-dial button on his cell.<p>

"Maybe he's in a meeting or something" Bryan said as he drove Tala's mini cooper.

"Meeting my ass. He's in a vacation with Rei!" Tala shouted.

"Anyway, do you know where they went?" Bryan asked.

"The bastard didn't tell me anything. He just called a few days ago saying he's leaving the company to Mr. Dickenson's hand for a while and that I will be handling Chateau de Fleur for a while as well."

"Well you're his best friend, can't you think of any place he'd bring someone special to?"

"Bry, tell a name of one person he's considered special aside from his sister. Rei's probably the first one so I don't freaking know anywhere he'll bring the guy to!" Tala pouted crossing his arms.

"Uh, nothing really? Not even a guess?" Bryan shrugged his shoulders.

Then a thought came to Tala's mind.

"Oh right, there was one place he and his sister would go to a long time ago."

* * *

><p>After about four hours, Rei and Kai have ridden about nine rides already and now they're on their way to the Ferris Wheel as their last ride before going home. The sun was beginning to set and being up the ferris wheel will be the best place to watch it. After waiting patiently in the line, the two get in a cart. The cart's floor was made of transparent glass so you could clearly see what was below you. Rei was never afraid of heights so he enjoyed looking down as the wheel started moving up.<p>

"Oh wow, look Kai, the people look like ants from up here. I should've brought a camera with me" Rei said enthusiastically looking at through the glass window of the cart.

"If Hilary was here, she'd be just as excited as I am right now. She loves seeing these kinds of stuff!"

"And do you like it as well?" Kai said from across Rei. Watching the people look like mini ants from below was nice but watching the black-haired cat in front of him excited and happy was even nicer.

Rei turned around and saw Kai smiling at him. Rei properly sat down.

"I-I… I love… it" Rei stuttered almost in a whisper. Kai's smile widened.

"That's good then." Kai then got up and leaned closer to Rei. Rei's eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open.

"Kai?—"

It was the best feeling that Rei probably ever had. The feel of Kai's lips against his own this time felt completely different from the time they kissed on the night of his birthday. And unlike back then, instead of pulling away and punching Kai for stealing his first kiss, Rei slowly closed his eyes as a tear dropped from his eyes. It was a bittersweet feeling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyaa! They kissed again! <strong>_

_**Oh god I sound like some crazy fan girl over boys kissing… Oh wait, I am xD**_

_**Well what do you think of this chapter? Things are finally progressing between our favorite pair (well actually MY favorite pair, you guys probably have your own) but nothing's really clear yet since they haven't really said that eight-letter-three-syllable word yet. But it's better than nothing, right? xD**_

_**Well then is the storm really over? Or is it yet to come? **_

_**Find out on the next chapter!**_

_**Ciao minna! :***_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay hey guys! Sadron's here again! Did you miss me? LOL I got such nice reviews from the previous chapter! I so love you guys. :***_

_**Well anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Saddie don't own BEYBLADE, only the story line of this fanfic :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Busted!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei opened his eyes again as Kai finally pulled away after about a minute of a sweet kiss. He was completely red in the face n his eyes were in a complete daze. Kai chuckled looking at him. When he finally realized how he probably looked like then, Rei quickly lowered his head and hid his face behind his bangs.<p>

"I didn't know you get embarrassed easily" Kai said.

"That's because… You… So suddenly…" Rei said in a low voice.

"But you didn't push me away this time" Kai smirked. Rei gulped. Well it was a fact and he wasn't sure either why he didn't stop Kai. Maybe because it felt a little too good? Realizing the train of his thoughts, Rei grew even redder, even up to his ears.

As soon as the cart stopped, Rei quickly got off. Kai was chuckling as he followed after him back to where his car was parked. Really, it was such a memorable and fun day. It's been so long since he's felt this kind of happiness and fulfillment. The feeling he thought he'd never experience again was given to him by Rei. Day by day, as time continued passing by, Kai was becoming more and more sure of what he feels for the cat. And it wouldn't be long till he finally confesses to him. Just a little more time, that was all he needed.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen and the skies were clear without any stars and only a few clouds. The moon was bright and full. Kai sat on the veranda of his room while Rei was already sleeping in his own. Kai was glaring down at his phone as a phone number kept blinking on its monitor. He knew perfectly well who owned that set of numbers. He glared at it for a few more seconds then clicked it off. He threw it hard on the floor and the poor phone scattered to pieces.<p>

"Go to hell" Kai gritted his teeth and went back inside his room. Then as he was about to get on his bed, the telephone suddenly rang. He had intended to ignore it but the ringing was starting to annoy the hell out of him. He groaned then went for the phone. He hesitated for a second but then picked it up and answered it. And before he could even say 'what' a loud roar already came from the other line that made him pull the phone away from his ears.

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR GODDAMNED PHONE? DON'T YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR THE ENTIRE FREAKING DAY YOU BASTARD!"_

Kai rolled his eyes then put the phone back down. He pulled the phone's wire from the outlet and cut it. He then headed towards his bed again. He's gotten one leg up the cushion when Rei's cell phone on top of his bedside table started vibrating. He stared at the phone for a second with a raised eyebrow. After a few more seconds he finally took the phone, opened it and answered whoever was calling on the other line.

"What?" Kai grunted.

"_I knew it, you're keeping kitten's phone"_ Tala said.

"I'm dead tired and totally annoyed right now. If you're going to tell me something it'd better be extremely important because if it isn't I'll torture you to death" Kai said in a poisonous voice.

Tala gulped (although Kai didn't see it of course).

"_Well uh…" _

"WHAT?" It was now Kai's turn to roar, although it wasn't as loud as Tala's voice.

"_Your dad, he's coming"_ Tala said after taking a deep breath.

"I know" Kai rolled his eyes and replied matter-of-factly.

"_You do? Well this was extremely pointless then"_ Tala rolled his eyes.

"Hn" Kai snorted.

"_Can you just tell me where you are right now? Although I really have a pretty good guess already"_

"If you already know then don't ask!" Kai shouted and shut the phone off. He opened the drawer and threw it inside.

* * *

><p>"I said it was just a guess!" Tala yelled back although he could hear nothing from the other line anymore but the sound of the continuous beeping. Tala glared at the phone then threw it back to his pocket.<p>

"That sourpuss" he grunted and slumped back on his seat.

"What'd did he say?" Bryan asked as he killed the engine of the car. They've decided to spend the night in a hotel before continuing their journey.

"He knows already" Tala replied.

"Then that means he has a plan?"

"I dunno. He didn't say anything other than that. Let's just go to them to make sure. Uncle is a terrifying man. I'm worried about what he might do to Rei" Tala said and looked out the car window.

"This is unusual" Bryan chuckled.

"Hm?"

"You, the way you're acting now. You're worried about someone you've barely known for less than a year. It's not something you'd normally do. I don't think you've ever really been worried about people not close to you or someone you don't consider important to you. Has Rei become really that significant to you?"

Tala hesitated to answer. It's not that he didn't want to answer; it's just that he can't think of the reason why. Honestly speaking, he wasn't sure yet either. And Bryan was right, he barely knew Rei and yet, he's caring for the guy as if he was his brother or something. Last time he checked, he had no care for anybody else other than Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian and his family.

"I… really don't know either" Tala muttered and leaned on the car window.

"I just hope he doesn't become someone I'd have to be jealous of" Bryan teased. Tala turned to him and smirked. He leaned on Bryan and kissed him on the lips.

"Never" he said under his breath.

* * *

><p>The sun had only risen to the sky and Rei was still in a deep sleep when Kai secretly went out to meet some people downtown. He wore a white turtle neck shirt with the sleeves folded up to is elbows matched with a pair of black leather pants. He reminded one of the maids to not let know where he went or who he was going to meet with.<p>

"Just tell him I had an important business to attend to" Kai instructed then left the house in his Mercedes Benz.

Kai drove past stores and other houses and after about thirty minutes of driving, he finally reached his destination: an Italian restaurant owned by a colleague of his. He pulled up to the parking lot, killed off the car's engine and emerged out the car. The people around all had their eyes on the handsome red-eyed Russian. Some of the women were giggling and whispering things like 'He's so handsome' or 'Is he some kind of a movie actor?' Of course, since its Kai Hiwatari, he completely ignored the commotion behind him as he went straight to the restaurant.

"Welcome, Mr. Kai Hiwatari" a waiter greeted as he approached the Russian.

"Mr. Garland has been waiting for you. Please follow me." The waiter then led Kai to the upper floors of the restaurant where Garland Siebald's office was. He is the owner of the restaurant and also one of Hiwatari Enterprises' loyal clients. Like Kai, he became the president of his family's company after his father decided to retire from the job.

Kai followed suit after the waiter. And just like outside, the people in the dining area were all staring and giggling at Kai. Sorry ladies, this guy's already have his eyes set on someone else.

The waiter opened the door of the president's office and Kai entered. Garland looked up from the documents he was currently reading and flashed a smile at Kai. He had expected the usual rolling of Kai's eyes at this but when the Russian smiled back instead, Garland's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. It was then that Kai narrowed his eyes at him.

"I can pretty much smile too you know" Kai grunted.

"Ha ha, I was just caught off guard. For all the years we've known each other, I don't really remember seeing you smile even once so I was just really surprised" Garland laughed then sat with Kai to the couch.

"Anyway, you have nothing to worry about now. I've made sure Rei's friends won't be harmed in any possible way by your father."

"That's good then" Kai said, sighing.

"But it's rare to have you go through these measures just to protect someone" Garland cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Rei is not just someone" Kai said.

"Ah I knew it. I have to admit though I never thought you'd ever fall for someone. I've gotta meet this Rei and thank him for changing you" Garland chuckled.

"Rei's done something I thought no one else can" Kai said and got up. He looked out the glass windows of the office.

"I always thought it'll be alright living alone and that it was preferable to me. I thought having a partner would only be a nuisance and thus I never tried searching for one. But when I met Rei, everything I believed to be the fact turned out to be false. Life became meaningful because he came. I don't think I can imagine continuing life without him anymore and that's why," Kai turned around and looked at Garland, "I will never let anything happen to him. Even if I'd have to lose everything I have now, I won't allow losing him."

Garland chuckled to himself. He has never imagined Kai could become someone who actually cared for someone else and is even willing to give up everything he's worked for just to keep that person. If Rei was the reason for this change, then he'd be me more than happy to help get him and Kai together.

* * *

><p>Hilary was walking downtown after buying some ingredients for Chateau de Fleur. Since Rei got kidnapped by Kai, she and Tala had been the one taking care of things in the café. But then, a few days later, it was Tala's turn to be kidnapped by Bryan. Although, it's more like ditching than kidnapping really.<p>

"Ugh, leaving me alone to manage the café, do they think I'm some kind of a superhuman?" Hilary grunted stomping her feet as she walked.

"Having creases on your forehead at such an early hour?" Hiro said leaning towards Hilary. Hilary jumped backwards in surprise.

"Gah!' she shrieked in what could be her highest tone.

"Wow" Hiro whistled.

"Don't scare me like that!" Hilary yelled blushing up to her ears.

"I didn't scare you. It wasn't my fault you were too preoccupied with something you didn't even noticed me in front of you" Hiro smiled.

"Whatever" Hilary snorted and started walking passed Hiro.

"Oh hey wait Hilary" Hiro called grabbing Hilary's arm.

"What?"

"I gotta tell you something. It's really important."

"Is that you Dr. Granger?" A woman with two other friends then approached them.

"Dr. Amber, pleasant meeting you here" Hiro smiled shaking the older woman's hand.

"It's really been a while. How have you been? I heard you're still continuing your research" Dr. Amber said.

"That's right. I'm actually almost done with it." Hiro kept a hold of Hilary's hand when the brunette tried escaping while he was busy talking.

"Goddamit, let go Hiro" Hilary hissed,

"I see that's good, congratulations then. But then again, being funded by the Hiwatari Enterprises, it's really no surprise anymore that you'd succeed" Dr. Amber said. Hilary twitched hearing this. Her eyes grew big. Hiro gasped and immediately released Hilary's wrist. He was shaking his head at Dr. Amber.

"Could you repeat that?" Hilary said.

"D-Dr. Amber, we still have some other business to attend so it was really nice seeing you here, well then, bye!" Hiro said and tried to drag Hilary with him but the brunette was not in the mood yet to leave.

"Please repeat your last statement Dr. Amber" Hilary said in a poisonous voice. Hiro gulped again.

"U-Uh, well, I said, 'But then again, being funded by the Hiwatari Enterprises, it's really no surprise anymore that you'd succeed'" Dr. Amber repeated nervously.

Hilary glared harder at Hiro.

"Your research… is about Rei's sickness am I right?"

"Uh… yeah" Hiro answered in a low voice, avoiding Hilary's eyes.

"And Kai's paying for it?" Hilary took a step forward which made Hiro to take a step back. Hiro hesitated to give a reply although his silence was already an obvious response.

"ANSWER ME!" Hilary roared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoo I finally finished it! Lucky I was able to squeeze writing this one with all my school works. I still have an exam tomorrow, wah, wish me luck guys! :D Oh and my final exams are next week so, I'm gotta be busier than ever so don't expect a quick update cause I really can't do it T.T<strong>_

_**Well, in any case, I hope you all liked this chapter. Hilary's found out about Kai and Hiro's deal and she doesn't really like it. Now what's gonna happen next?**_

_**See you all on the next chapter!**_

_**Ciao minna :***_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi guys! Yay, I am finally able to update! My exams are over and I'm glad to share that I passed! Yay me again! My hard work paid off… although I don't think I really worked that hard xD Anyway, here's the new chapter for 'Eternally' I hope you guys would like it. I've been having writer's block for a few days so I decided to read other fanfics and fortunately, I managed to get pretty good ideas and write this down.**_

_**Okay that's enough chit-chat.**_

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE BECAUSE IF IT WAS THEN ALL THE MALE CHARACTERS WOULD BE HALF NAKED DURING BATTLES. **

***drools***

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Things Love Can Do<strong>

* * *

><p>Hilary sat on the couch at the living room of Hiro's house slash clinic. After learning that Hiwatari Enterprises was secretly paying for Hiro's research on Rei's illness, she demanded a full explanation and the complete details from Hiro himself. She didn't like it very well that Hiro kept it a secret from her when it was a very important matter.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hilary asked gripping the mug of hot tea in her hands tighter. Hiro was sitting across from her with a mixture of anxiety and lament on his face. He kept fiddling his fingers and he avoided Hilary's eyes. Hilary pouted and glared harder at the young doctor.

"I thought you said you'd explain it to me and that's why I agreed on coming with you to your house but you're not speaking at all. What kind of explaining do you plan on doing?" Hilary cocked her eyebrow.

"I know. I did say I'd explain it but honestly, I don't really know how" Hiro said still not facing Hilary.

"Well why don't you begin by telling me when your _deal_ with Mr. Hiwatari happened?" Hilary narrowed her eyes. Her voice was full of poison and it made Hiro gulp. He tried looking at Hilary and seeing her hard glare only made him look away again. He took a deep breath.

"It happened a few weeks ago, during Rei's birthday celebration. You know the three-day vacation the Fernandez siblings gave to him as a gift. Remember, on the last day you guys were supposed to watch the fireworks. Rei passed out on his way there and Kai was the one who took him back to the villa. He called me and asked me about what happened. Although he really already had a pretty good guess. He knew Rei was sick, just not how sick he really was. Since there was no point in hiding it, I told him the truth" Hiro explained. Hilary was quiet, listening carefully to him. Hiro sighed and continued with the explanation.

"And then I told him about the research I've been doing to find a cure for Rei. When I told him I might not be able to succeed with it because of the lack of the proper materials, he offered his help. He told me to continue and he'd be the one to provide the money for it and it allowed me to use the most advanced technologies there is." Hiro's lips then started stretching to a gentle smile.

"Thanks to him, I'm almost done with the research. It's because of him that I can finally cure Rei, Hilary" he continued finally looking up to look Hilary in her eyes.

Hilary's glare softened and was replaced with a remorseful look. She pulled back the tears that dared to escape her eyes and instead smiled blissfully.

"Truthfully speaking, I never wanted Kai Hiwatari to get involved in this. I did have a feeling already that if he ever found out about Rei's condition; he'd do something about it on his own. But I never imagined he'd go as far as to use his company's money to help a person he barely knew."

"Well, people sometimes do things that are unexpected when it's for the person they care for. That's just the thing love can do, don't you agree?" Hiro smirked.

Hilary cocked her eyebrow but then smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Rei sat on the veranda of the house watching the shower of cherry blossoms in the backyard. They were like pink snow falling on the ground and it was a scene Rei loved to watch. The sky was a clear blue and the sun shone brightly. His long raven hair tied in a braid danced behind him as the wind brushed against his skin. Without Kai or any of the maids around, it was really quiet and only the chirping of the birds can be heard. Rei then closed his eyes as he enjoyed this peaceful and serene time.<p>

This moment was then suddenly disturbed by the loud ringing of the door bell. Rei groaned without opening his eyes, slightly annoyed. He grumpily got up from his comfortable position and headed to the front door to greet whoever was ringing the damn doorbell.

He opened the door with his infamous friendly smile.

"Good morning, may I help you?"

"Kitten!"

Before Rei could react and see clearly who it was, long pale and slightly muscular arms had wrapped themselves around Rei's neck. Judging from the fiery red hair and familiar nickname, Rei had a pretty good guess who his unexpected visitor was. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and chuckled, taking in the fruity scent of the person.

"It's nice to see you again Tala" Rei beamed.

"Ah I missed you!" Tala cheered squeezing the younger man tighter. Bryan finally arrived after his lover carrying their bags. Rei looked at him over Tala's shoulder and flashed the lavender-haired Russian another charming smile.

"Yo" Bryan greeted.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kai?" Tala asked waiting for Rei at the living room. Bryan had settled their things in the vacant room upstairs. Rei on the other hand was preparing food and drinks for the two.<p>

"I think he had an urgent meeting to attend do. At least that's what one of the maids told me earlier" Rei replied setting down the tray on the wooden coffee table. Tala thanked Rei and gladly took one of the glasses. After a long drive having a fresh cold lemon juice was great.

"Now that hit the spot" he beamed.

"So you're alone here Kitten?" Bryan said climbing down the stairs.

"Yup and even you're calling me that now?" Rei smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's contagious. Don't blame me." Bryan shrugged his shoulders then sat next to Tala. Rei sat across from them.

"It was selfish of you guys to suddenly go on a vacation without us" Tala pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry but hey, it wasn't my idea" Rei said smiling apologetically.

"Yeah we know, I'm just teasing you" Tala grinned.

"Anyway, how are you? Is Kai taking care of you properly?"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Rei stuttered blushing.

"Judging from the redness of your face I'd say he is" Tala teased.

"So what brought you guys here?" Rei said choosing to change the topic before it gets out of hand.

"Oh nothing much. We just wanted to visit you guys" Tala said tensely quickly looking away from Rei, "Right Bry?"

"Yup" Bryan replied happily drinking his glass of lemon juice

"Knowing you two, _especially you_, I doubt it's just for a visit" Rei a suspicious eyebrow, "Why don't you just tell me exactly why you're here?"

"Uh…Well… Aaaaah! I feel all sore after that drive" Tala yawned stretching out his arms.

"I know, let's go to the beach to relax!" He jumped up grabbing Rei's hands and dragged him out of the house before the latter could even react.

"Ahh, now that was nice" Bryan breathed after drinking, "Huh? Where'd everybody go?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tala removed his sandals and enjoyed the feel of the water on his feet. Rei watched him play with the water as he sat quietly on the sand.

"Sometimes, it's just surprising how different you are from how you look" he stated chuckling.

"Hm?" Tala turned around looking at him curiously.

"I mean you look all manly and grown-up and yet you act like a child sometimes" Rei said.

"Hey, I am not childish if that's what you're implying. I'm a completely mature _handsome_ guy." Tala pouted. Then he spotted a starfish next to his foot.

"Oh hey a starfish!" he cheered squatting to pick it.

"Yup, completely mature" Rei laughed.

* * *

><p>The sun had almost set when Kai finally arrived at the house. The first thing he saw upon opening the door was the brawny man sprawled on the couch, snoring loudly while in a deep sleep. Kai's eyebrows twitched.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Bryan opened his eyes groggily and yawned. He wiped the slight drool on the corner of his lips.

"Oh hey Kai" he said. The two of them just stared at each other for about three seconds before it finally registered in Bryan's brain who he was talking to.

"Oh KAI!" he exclaimed and jumped up from the sofa.

"We were searching for you all day!" Bryan yelled.

Kai, completely annoyed, smashed a pillow on Bryan's face.

"I'm not deaf you freaking bear" he said and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Where's Rei?" he asked as he prepared himself a hot tea.

"Tala took him to the ocean" Bryan replied sitting back on the couch.

"Did you idiots tell him?"

"Nope. Tala believes it'd be better if you told him yourself."

Kai sighed then drank his tea.

"Has he arrived yet?"

"No, not yet. Looks like we still have until tomorrow till he arrives" Bryan said.

"That's enough time" Kai said, "I'll be in my room. Call me when Rei comes back" he added and continued upstairs to his bedroom.

"Aye, aye" Bryan mock saluted.

* * *

><p>The sun had finally set and Rei and Tala were now sitting comfortably on the sand as the water waves touched their bare feet. The orange-tainted sky started turning indigo as the night drew near. The wind was cold against their skins.<p>

"Hey Kitten, can I ask you a favor?" Tala said.

"Hm?"

"Please don't leave Kai" Tala continued in a serious tone but with a gentle smile on his face. Rei blushed to multiple shades of red.

"W-What do you mean b-by that?" Rei stuttered trying to hide the blush on his face. Tala chuckled.

"Kai has always been in the dark" he replied looking up the sky, "He's lived his life in the shadows of his family and because of that; he forgot what it meant to be happy. He locked himself away and not even we were allowed to go in. We tried any means possible to return him to what he used to be. Back when his mother was still there and he always wore a big happy smile on his face. But well, obviously enough, we failed. It seems none of us were capable of breaking the wall of ice he created around himself."

Then Tala smiled to himself and looked at Rei.

"When we thought there was no hope anymore, that we would never see Kai genuinely smile again, you appeared and did the thing were incapable of. Only you managed to melt his heart of stone, only you broke his wall, and only you opened up the part of him that he's locked away. And because of that, we owe you a big thanks."

"W-What? N-No, I… I don't remember doing anything… for him at all. On the contrary, he was always the one helping me…" Rei blushed even more.

"Oh don't be so modest!" Tala cheered and smacked Rei's back making the younger man almost choke.

"Anyway, just promise me you'd always stay by his side okay? No matter what happens, you'll be there for him."

"Tala…"

"Promise me Rei"

Rei breathed then smiled. He raised his pinky finger at Tala.

"Alright then, pinky promise" he said. Tala beamed and shook pinkies with Rei.

"Now then, shall we go back to the house?" Tala got up and offered his hand to Rei which the raven gladly took.

The sun finally disappeared as the moon took over. The orange-tainted skies soon turned to a dark shade of indigo welcoming the beginning of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoo! I finished it! :D<strong>_

_**Now what did you guys think about it?**_

**_Sorry for taking sooo long people. I spent my summer vacation back in my hometown and its a province there so no internet connection for meh. T.T so while waiting to get back to the city, i managed to write 4 more chapters so that means Chapter 16 will be uploaded right after this one :D_**

**_Thanks for being patient with me! :D_**

**_Ciao minna :*_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Fancy Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>A private plane landed at the Tokyo International Airport at around 8:00 AM. A man wearing black suit and black leather pants then came out. He removed the black sunglasses that hid his dark crimson orbs as he inhaled the fresh morning air of the land of the rising sun. Susumu Hiwatari is finally in Japan.<p>

"Welcome back, Master Hiwatari." A butler waiting by the black limousine at the exit of the airport then greeted him.

"Thank you, Akira. It's been a while hasn't it?" Susumu chimed.

"Yes sir. It has been about eight years since you've been here."

"Eight years? I haven't been home for that long? Time sure flies, doesn't it? Perhaps I should take advantage of this chance to do sightseeing and find out how much things have changed since I've been gone. Would you tour me around, Akira?"

"I'll be honored to, Master Hiwatari" Akira then opened the door of the car and allowed Susumu to enter. After making sure that all of his luggage has been secured in the car, Akira fired up the engine and drove away to the tourist spots of Japan.

* * *

><p>The sun was already high up the sky when Tala and Bryan finally decided to come down from their rooms. Lunch was being prepared when they entered the dining room.<p>

"Good morning!" Tala yawned stretching out his arms. Bryan was right behind him scratching his head and since he was still groggy, he bumped to Tala's back when the redhead suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, what's the deal? Why'd you suddenly sto—pped?" Bryan looked over Tala's shoulder and the scene he saw made him blink a couple of times.

"About time you idiots woke up" Kai said putting down the plates on the table. Both Tala and Bryan were gawking at him; staring at him wide eyed. The eyed him head to toe.

"Y-You're…" Tala pointed,

"What?" Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Wearing an apron" Bryan continued.

"And setting up the table" Tala added.

"And they have ruffles!" Bryan yelled and that earned him a plate smacking him right on the face.

"Bryan!" Rei cried, "Kai don't throw stuff at people" he glared.

"Hn" Kai snorted and went back to the stove to take the curry he cooked.

"O-Ow" Bryan then started getting himself up and smeared his now swollen nose, "What the hell was that for, you bastard?"

"I can't believe it. Kai, _the _Kai, actually cooked? And even wore a frilly apron? I'm dreaming. Or maybe this is a nightmare? Someone wake me up! The world is ending!" Tala started screaming which made Kai even more annoyed and lovingly smacked the redheaQ d with the spatula.

"K-Kai! Stop hitting people will you?" Rei panicked.

"It's their fault for over reacting."

"Damn it, that hurt you friggin jerk. Besides, you can't blame us. We've known you our entire lives but this is the first time we've ever seen you actually do a housework and wear something like that. If your father saw you, he'd die of a heart attack!" Tala retorted smearing the new bump on his head. Kai glared at him hard after mentioning his father. Tala gulped.

"This isn't what I imagined would happen" Rei sighed. An imaginary balloon then appeared above his head. Apparently, his first thought was to bring the Russians closer to each other. He summed up the courage to persuade Kai to cook their lunch for this one time. After a lot of begging (well not really, Kai's gone soft with Rei after all), Kai finally agreed and even overlooked wearing the frilly apron. Not like he had any other choice since it was the only apron available. Rei thought when Tala and Bryan sees him cook; they'll be happy and appreciate it saying something like 'You cooked for us? That's so sweet!' or 'Thank you our dear friend!' and hug each other.

"That scene is just wrong Kitten" Tala said looking a bit disgusted. Bryan and Kai nodded their heads.

"No it's not! That's what friends do!" Rei pouted.

"Aw, our kitten's pouting, that's so cute" Tala teased.

"Jeez! Fine, then I'm not going to eat. Unless you three make up and apologize to each other for earlier, I'm not talking to you" Rei said and got up. Before he could leave, Kai grabbed his arm.

"Just because people tease each other or beat the hell out of each other, it doesn't necessarily mean they're not friends" Kai said.

"That's right Kitten. Our friendship is stronger than that, can't you tell?" Tala beamed. Bryan nodded in agreement.

"Besides, hitting each other is a man's way of showing appreciation to another man" Bryan said.

"So does that mean I'm not a man for not hitting others to show '_appreciation'_?"

"I didn't say that" Bryan said looking away guiltily when Rei narrowed his eyes on him.

"Kitten, you're a man, but in a more feminine way"

Rei gasped. "Wha—?"

"Hn."

"Right! _Itadakimasu_!" Tala cheered.

* * *

><p>"Kai!"<p>

The peaceful and serene afternoon of the Hiwatari vacation house/inn was suddenly broken by this loud call from none other than the redhead Russian, Tala Ivanov, who had just broken down the door of Kai's room.

"You'd better pay for that" Kai said plainly as he kept reading his 500-page novel.

"Kitten and I are going to the mall. I've decided already so don't bother stopping us, 'kay? Bye!" And without hearing any reply from Kai, Tala disappeared from the room just as sudden as when he appeared. Kai left out a sigh. He was going to continue reading when he saw his cell phone blinking with his sister's name on the screen.

* * *

><p>"Kitten!"<p>

Tala shouted again but before he could break down the door of Rei's room, Rei opened it thus throwing Tala straight in landing perfectly on the floor.

"Tala!" Rei yelped

"That hurt." Tala then sat up and smeared his head.

"Well that'll teach you not to break other people's doors."

"But anyway, I got Kai's permission (lie) so are you ready yet?"

"Yup" Rei said proudly. He wore a black v-neck shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows matched with white jeans. He had his hair tied in a neat pony tail. Tala whistled.

"You look great, Kitten" he teased.

"Thanks! But are you gonna just gawk there or are we actually gonna go?"

"Oh Right!"

* * *

><p>Tala killed the engine off after finding a good spot to park his car. The people around all had their eyes on them as the two emerged out of the car and proceeded to the mall's entrance. Tala was definitely attracting attention with his flame-red hair smoothly flowing over his shoulders unlike their usual horn-like style. He wore an almost transparent white sleeveless v-neck shirt which fitted his body perfectly. His long slender legs looked perfect in his black leather denims. The black choker on his neck and orange-tainted sunglasses added to his model-like look. People were whispering to each other as they passed by. Even the guard at the entrance who checks people's things for safety couldn't remove her eyes from him. She may even have been drooling and her eyes still seemed to be magnetized by Tala even after he left.<p>

"You're sticking out like a sore thumb Tala" Rei said.

"I am?"

"Yes. Can't you feel everyone's eyes on you? Men and women alike are being attracted to you. What kind of pheromone do you have?"

"Calvin Klein!"

"I said 'pheromone' not perfume"

"That's the same. Anyway, let's go that cake shop I was telling you about earlier. It should be just around here somewhere" Tala said grabbing Rei's hand.

"Why are we even buying cake again? Is someone's birthday coming up or what?" Rei asked.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Kai's birthday is just a few days from now."

"Kai's… birthday?"

* * *

><p>"Ah so they finally decided to build a mall in this area huh" Susumu said looking around. He was on the second floor of the mall. Behind him were three of his bodyguards, his secretary and Akira.<p>

"By the way Master Hiwatari, there's a very good cake shop on the ground floor. The head patissiere of that shop is also an acquaintance of the young master and he bakes one of the best cakes in this town. I recommend you try their cakes" Akira said.

"Cake huh? Come to think of it, his birthday's near. Maybe I should visit that shop and buy him a birthday gift, although I'm pretty sure he won't accept it. That rebellious son of mine hates sweets after all. But I guess there's no harm in trying it out. Well then, could you please lead us there, Akira?"

"Yes sir. Please come this way."

* * *

><p>At the far end of the mall is a glamorous cake shop filled by both natives of the town and tourists alike. They say they bake the best cakes in the town and their super soft and delicious chiffon cakes are one of the bestsellers. Tala and Rei made their way inside.<p>

"Welcome!" A cheerful-looking blue-haired girl in a cute maid uniform welcomed them.

"Ming-Ming?" Rei exclaimed a little too loudly that everyone present in the shop looked at them.

"Rei-chan?" Ming-Ming also exclaimed aloud pointing accusingly at Rei.

"Tala!" Tala said raising his hand. The two looked at him.

"Oh we're not calling names?" Tala laughed.

* * *

><p>After calming down, Tala and Rei were led to the upper floors of the shop to have some tea. Ming-Ming was the one serving them. She placed a plate of sliced strawberry chiffon cake on the table for Rei.<p>

"This is one of the shop's best sellers, you should try it. My treat" Ming-Ming smiled.

"Thanks. By the way, what are you doing here Ming-Ming? Besides the obvious of course."

"Hmm. Curiosity I guess. I've always wondered how it feels to do an actual job. I know modeling is already a job but I wanted to try out something different, you know? Back in your café, seeing Hilary serve all those people wearing a cute uniform like that kinda made a huge impact on me."

"So basically, you just want to wear the cute uniform?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Ming-Ming cheered spinning to emphasize how much she likes her uniform.

"Now it's my turn to ask, Rei-chan. What're you doing here? And why are you with Tala-chan here? I thought you're away with Kai-kun?"

"Kai's with us. Well sort-of. I mean Kai's at home" Rei replied.

"At home? Where are you two staying at?"

"It's a vacation house/inn that belongs to the Hiwatari family."

"Oh, and Tala-chan's staying with you guys?" Ming-Ming asked looking at Tala who's busy savoring his cake.

"Mm-hmm and Bryan too" Rei nodded taking a bite from his cake.

"Anyway, Ming-Ming, is your boss in?" Tala asked.

"My boss? You mean Garland? He's away right now but he'll also be back soon. You guys can just wait for him here" Ming-Ming said and after the two thanked her again, she made her way downstairs to continue assisting the customers.

* * *

><p>Ming-Ming was walking down the stairs when she heard the commotion happening out front the shop. People were all whispering and gasping. Whoever came in must be a big person to earn such an uproar (if you could call it that). She then hurried down to see who it was. She almost jumped out of her shoes when she saw what could be the 'older version' of Kai.<p>

"This is the shop?" Susumu asked.

"Yes sir. Mr. Garland Siebald is the owner of this place" Akira replied.

"Siebald? They are one of our loyal clients, are they not?"

"Yes sir."

"M-Mr. Hiwatari?" Garland voice out upon arriving in his shop. Susumu then looked behind him and greeted him with a happy smile.

"Oh, long time no see, Garland."

Garland could only smile nervously. He wasn't expecting this sudden visit. Heck, he never expected any visit from Susumu Hiwatari himself. But of course, despite secretly wishing Susumu out of his shop immediately, Garland had to show some respect so he invited the head of the Hiwatari family in and offered him his store's products. As he was leading him and his company to the upper floors, Ming-Ming called him.

"I didn't expect you to come back quickly" she said.

"Well, my appointment got cancelled unfortunately" Garland sighed.

"That's too bad then. Oh by the way, Rei and Tala are waiting for you upstairs."

"Wha— Rei is here?" Garland gasped. He heard a crash. He immediately ran the stairs only to stop before hitting Susumu's back. Susumu just stood at the end of the stairs staring at something… or more like someone.

Rei was on his feet since he was about to go to the bathroom. Tala had also abruptly stood up thus throwing his chair down the floor (the cause of the crash earlier). He wore an expression of both surprise and horror.

"Well, well, if this isn't a surprise" Susumu smiled never removing his eyes from the bewildered Rei.

Tala gritted his teeth.

_Shit. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Gasp!*<strong>_

_**The one thing Kai and everyone else desperately doesn't want to happen suddenly happen! What would come about to our dear kitten now? And just what does Susumu plan on doing to him? Can Tala and Garland do something about it before it goes out of hand? And will Kai come in time?**_

_**Curious? Excited? Disappointed? Tell me what you think!**_

_**See'ya on the next chapter! :D**_

_**Ciao! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN BEYBLADE! :D**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: My True Feelings<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, well, if this isn't a surprise" Susumu smiled at Rei who in return was looking dumfounded at him. Susumu was the complete replica of Kai… or maybe it's the other way around. Other than the much darker eye color, hair and a couple of wrinkles here and there, Rei could've sworn he was looking at Kai.<p>

"You are Rei Kon, am I right?" Susumu's smile never left his face as he walked closer towards Rei and extended his hand to him.

"U-Uh, yes. Are you…?"

"I am Susumu Hiwatari, Kai's _father_."

Hearing this, Rei suddenly pulled his hand away from Susumu's. For some reason, he felt afraid. He didn't know exactly why but a part of him was telling him to get away from the man. He took a step back.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Susumu wondered.

"U-Umm…"

Rei looked afraid. Susumu liked it when people feared him.

"What's wrong?" Susumu tried to reach out his hand at Rei. The frightened little cat only moved back more.

"S-Stay away from him!" Tala immediately came between them.

"Oh my? Ivanov-kun, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking that, _Uncle_. Just what exactly are you trying to do?" Tala gritted his teeth and glared at the older Russian.

"I don't remember your parents teaching you to glare at your elders like that, Tala" Susumu's smile then faded and was replaced by a hard glare; an expression that neither said friendly nor happy. Tala was taken aback.

"I simply want to have a talk with Rei here" Susumu then looked over Tala's shoulder and to Rei who can't seem to move.

"You don't mind do you?"

Rei gulped.

"Step aside then please" Susumu said, poison evident in his voice. Tala didn't want to move but one of Susumu's bodyguards pulled him out of the way.

Susumu then stepped forward taking hold of Rei's wrist before the latter could move away any further.

"You don't mind having a little chat with me, don't you, Rei-chan" Susumu said ever so sweetly, it was sickening to Tala.

"I'm sorry but I still have business with him, Mr. Hiwatari" Garland cut in.

"But I've been dreaming of this chance, Garland. I've always wanted to have a talk with Rei and now that the chance is within my grasp, I do not intend to let it go." Susumu said looking down at Rei with intent eyes. If it was possible, they must've even been burning. Rei gulped again. If Kai was already scary enough, then his father was surely a hundred times scarier. It's like father like son.

"Come with me" Susumu then dragged Rei towards the stairs. Garland was going to stop them but Akira stopped him beforehand.

"You two could also tag along" Susumu said, "That way, it'll be more fun" he added under his breath.

Tala and Garland exchanged looks. Tala's face clearly said he didn't want to but Garland's expressions said otherwise.

"If we don't come, who knows what Mr. Hiwatari might do to him?" he said.

"Should we tell Kai?" Tala asked.

"Of course. He has every right to know this, especially because his father's the one involved" Garland said.

* * *

><p>After almost an hour, Kai finally set down his book and removed his reading glasses. He looked at the time on his phone. He got up and was about to go downstairs when his phone suddenly rang. He saw Keisha's name blinking on the screen. He flipped it open and answered it.<p>

"Keisha, what's wrong?"

"_We need to talk"_ Keisha replied from the other line.

* * *

><p>Susumu's car entered a place that was too familiar to Tala to miss where it was. The gate, the backyard, the fountain, and the mansion, they all but said one thing: Hiwatari. They were back in the mansion where he, Bryan and Kai live.<p>

"Of all places" he whispered under his breath. Garland elbowed him. They were sitting across Rei and Susumu.

"Ahh, this brings back memories" Susumu said, "Memories that I never wanted to remember again" he added with fake smile.

"Then why did you have to choose this place to talk?" Tala grumbled.

"You've become rather impolite, Tala."

Tala snorted and Garland elbowed him again.

"It's true I'd rather not remember the memories I had in this place but, I felt there would be no place better than here to explain things to Rei. It is also a chance to show Rei the world we live in" Susumu said. Rei twitched.

"The world _Kai_ lives in" Susumu continued stressing Kai's name. Rei was biting his lips, suppressing the urge inside him to use his black belt skills on the pompous man beside him.

"_Hang in there, Kitten" _Tala thought, his fists folding into balls.

* * *

><p>Susumu led his three guests through the mansion as he told Rei things about the Hiwatari family. Rei was quietly listening. Secretly cursing inside. Finally they finished their tour and arrived at what used to Voltaire's office.<p>

"Ah, this office. So many memories." Susumu then looked at the books arranged on the shelf and flipped through them.

"This is where father trained me to become his successor. I still remember those bloody days" he laughed. He then finally noticed Rei's expression.

"Oh pardon me. We were supposed to talk with each other, I completely forgot" he laughed again then went to sit on the executive chair.

"Well then, shall we begin?" He crossed his legs and leaned on the table on his elbows. Rei stood in front of him, still not speaking.

"Hn, where should we start? Oh how about telling me how you and Kai became well acquainted with each other? Being an important person like himself, I doubt you two met in a social gathering or in any _normal_ way. So what sort of miracle happened that you two met?"

He just keeps on stepping on Rei. Tala and Garland was very pissed off already. Rei though, remained as calm as possible and answered politely.

"It was in a hotel. It was by accident. I just bumped into him" he said.

"Ah, 'coincidence' then? It must've been a cheap hotel. Oh well, let's move on"

_Cheap? Cheap! That was a six star hotel! _Tala just wanted to scream that to Susumu's face. Rei was biting his lips so hard that it almost drew blood and his fists were folded tightly. Susumu was aware of this. It was fun at first but he was growing tired of it. Tired of not seeing Rei fight back. It was boring.

"This is boring. I'll just cut to the chase" he sighed. His smile was soon taken over by a deadly glare and a dark scowl.

"Please break up with my _son_" he said bluntly stressing more on the 'son' part.

"Forgive me for being rude but I did a background check on you and I've found out some very interesting things about you. You lost your parents at a very young age, I'm so sorry about that. After that you moved to Japan after receiving the café your Uncle left you. And through that small merchandise you managed to finish your studies and live a fruitful life. I have to admit, I admire you. You're a very honorable person and you deserve to be praised" Susumu continued with a blissful face.

"Thank you for your kind words" Rei said.

"You really are interesting. I've invaded your privacy and yet you thank me?" Susumu laughed. But none of the other people present in that room laughed with him. When Susumu's laughter died down he continued being serious.

"But aside from that, I've also found out something else. I believe it is a secret you want no one else to find out."

Rei twitched.

"A sickness you inherited from your great grandfather and a virus that slowly destroys your body and weakens your health. Did I get it right, Rei-chan?"

"Sick? What… What is he talking about Rei?"

"So even Tala doesn't know about it. It seems it was indeed a heavy secret. Oops."

"Shut up!" Tala yelled.

"Do you really want me to shut up Tala? Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" Susumu grinned, not the least bit surprised or affected by Tala's outburst.

"I said shut up" Tala glared.

"Your precious friend here…"

"Shut up…"

"Is actually very sick… and _dying_" Susumu continued.

Tears were starting to well up in Rei's eyes. He was only fighting them back. There was no way he was going to cry over such things.

"D-Dying?" Tala looked horrified. Kai never told him about this.

"And that's the reason you're leeching off my son, is it not?"

"What?" Rei's head shot up.

"Oh please, don't play dumb. I've lived far longer in this world than you have and I know a lot about people your kind. Kai is using the company's money to help that doctor of yours in his research. Don't you dare tell me you love him because I know you only love his money. You know that if you stick with him, you'll be able to avoid dying."

"That's not true! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Rei shouted. Finally, he raised his voice.

Susumu snapped his fingers. One of the bodyguards then brought Rei a suitcase. The bodyguard opened it and revealed at least a hundred million dollars worth of money. Tala and Garland gasped. Rei frowned.

"That money, I'll give them to you. You're free to do whatever you want with it. I'm sure that's more than enough to help you with your health and maybe even give you the kind of life you never had. All of that will be yours on one obvious condition: break up with Kai" Susumu said sternly. Rei clenched his teeth.

"You see, Kai has an image to uphold. He will be the next head of both the Hiwatari Company and our family. And until that happens, I cannot allow unnecessary rumors. No even after that happens, I will never allow such shameless behaviors. You are a poison to my son's life. You do not deserve to be in our family neither in the world we live in. Do you understand what I'm talking about, Rei Kon?"*

Rei bit his lips.

"I understand" Rei replied still his head down.

"R-Rei!" Tala exclaimed

Susumu grinned then left his chair. He walked towards Rei and tapped his shoulder.

"That's good to hear. So you aren't as stupid as I thought you'd be. You were a good boy after all" he said.

"I said I understand but that doesn't mean I agree" Rei finally raised his head looking straight back Susumu's eyes. He grabbed Susumu's hand and removed it from his shoulder. He gripped it tightly that Susumu started to glare hard back at Rei. His men started to pull their guns out and pointed them all at Rei. Tala and Garland gasped.

"Don't" Susumu ordered. Rei then slowly released Susumu's hand.

"You're right; being with a person of the same gender as he is could be very scandalous to Kai. No, it will surely be scandalous. And I can't blame you for ordering me to stay away from him. You are his father after all. I know you're only thinking of his well-being" Rei said.

"But you see Kai has lived his life based on what _you've _always wanted. Don't you think it's about time he lived it the way he wanted it? And not by anybody's word? It doesn't matter whether you're his father or not, but Kai's life is his own. It's not yours, nor is it mine. So I think you don't have the right to decide for him. And unless Kai tells me to, I'll never leave his side" Rei said wearing a dead serious expression.

"I am sick and time's probably almost up for me. I'm completely aware of that. I may just be shamelessly thinking so highly of myself by saying this but, Kai needs me. And as long as I'm still breathing, I'll do whatever I can to keep a smile on his face."

"But when you die, you'd just be leaving him as well in the end. You'll leave him alone regretting and blaming himself for not being able to cure you. You'll be leaving him with a heavier burden to carry. Is that what you really want? Isn't that just plain selfishness?"

"Maybe so but leaving him now when I know that there's a hope of changing what's supposed to happen will probably be worse than death itself" Rei smiled.

Susumu's eyes grew. No one talks back to him. Not ever has it happened. Well except maybe during the few times he and his wife fought before. But no one has ever done it while keeping a gentle and composed face and a whole hearted smile.

He sighed and fixed his suit. He looked back at Rei or rather passed Rei and to the door. He narrowed his eyes.

"Then tell me," he said returning his gaze at Rei, "does that mean you love him?"

Re hesitated to answer for a second but kept his smile in the end. With a cheerful beam and light tints of red on his cheeks, he gave his answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wah! Rei's words have been floating in my head and I was just dying to write them out! He-he, kitten's got claws and isn't afraid to use 'em. I was grinning picturing this scene where he talked back to the mighty head of the Hiwatari house with a straight face and Susumu's expression is like "What the hell?"<strong>_

_**By the way, Kai is only a stand-in president for Susumu. Before he can assume the position permanently he has to be 25. Don't ask why because there's really no reason for it. I just made it up :D and I think being 22 (soon 23) is a little too young for Kai to be a real president of a company. **_

_**Anyway, was it good or fun to read? Are you curious what Rei told Susumu when he asked him if he loved Kai? Well then, don't stop just yet! Chapter 18 is on the way so stay with me guys! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading and see'ya on the next chapter!**_

_**Ciao minna! :***_


	18. Chapter 18

**_DISCLAIMER: SADRON DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE, IF I DID, KAI AND REI WOULD BE KISSING IN EVERY EPISODE XD_**

**_D: Only two more chapters and it's the end! _**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Three Words<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei bowed at Susumu before taking Tala and Garland's hands and left. Akira wanted to stop them but Susumu ordered them all to let them go. And as they opened the door of the office, they saw the Russian in topic earlier wearing a very amused smirk on his face.<p>

"K-Kai?" Tala gasped pointing accusingly at Kai. Rei blinked wide-eyed, his mouth half open. Garland tried holding in his laughter.

"That was some speech you had there" Kai said and grabbed Rei's hand pulling him to a tight embrace.

"S-Sorry, I said those… selfishly" Rei mumbled.

"I'm happy. Thank you" Kai replied and hugged him tighter. He then looked over to his father who was simply watching from inside the room. Susumu looked away giving a snort. Kai chuckled and released Rei. He kept a hold of his hand and started to leave.

"Kai" Susumu called.

"What is it?"

"I'll accept this for now. But you should be prepared; the path you've chosen won't be an easy one to follow. Time will come that you two will be forced to part."*

"Hn." And with that, the four of them rode Kai's car back to the vacation house.

Susumu watched them drive away from the windows of his office. He looked back at his table and took the photo of his wife on it.

"I was always being told what to do; from the moment I wake up to the time I go to bed. Voltaire had very high expectations of me and I was trying so hard to reach them. Perhaps, by having that goal in mind, I've become blind from a lot of things. I neglected my own dreams, my own wife and even our children. I now understand why Adelicia left me. She was hurting and I didn't even know about it. I wasn't even aware that she already had a sickness."

"The same sickness that Rei has" Keisha said entering.

"The same as Rei's? But I thought his sickness was hereditary and exists only in their village?" Akira asked.

"Voltaire's wife was unable to bear a child. Knowing this Voltaire got a lover and had her give birth to his child. His lover came from the same village as Rei. I learned about this after looking at Rei's background. I was afraid Kai will experience the same pain I had when my wife died so I tried to get him and Rei apart before they grew too close to each other."

Susumu clenched his fists.

"If I had done what Kai is doing now, maybe I wouldn't have lost Adelicia. If I had tried, maybe she wouldn't have died. And she must've been fighting her sickness just like Rei. But she was fighting it alone. Because I wasn't there for her. And I've only just realized all these now; now when everything's already too late."

"It isn't too late Dad" Keisha smiled tapping her father's shoulder, "If you really regret not being able to help Mom, then try atoning for it by helping Rei."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Garland drove the car while Kai was on the seat next to him. Tala and Rei were both sleeping at the back seat.

"He looks really tired" Garland said.

"I can imagine what Father must've told him."

"Well, I'm pretty sure a normal person wouldn't have been able to stand hearing such words. I mean, if I were in Rei's shoes earlier, I would've beaten the crap out of your father."

"Hn."

"But anyway, what took you so long? Any minute later and Tala and I would've lost our control."

"Keisha called me."

"What? Keisha's also back?"

Kai nodded.

"What'd she want?"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

After receiving the unexpected call from his sister, Kai quickly wore his coat and drove away with his car to the destination Keisha mentioned. After a few minutes of driving, he finally reached it. He got off the car and found Keisha leaning on the rails of the park. It was one of the favorite places of the two of them back in childhood.

"Keisha" Kai called.

"This place hasn't changed even after so many years. It's amazing" Keisha said brushing the bangs off her face.

"Why did you come back to Japan? And how did you know I was here?"

It was obvious Kai wasn't the least bit pleased about this.

"I'm your sister, I know you more than anyone else. The reason you took Rei here is because you knew that father will be displeased about you using the company's money for your own selfish purposes, am I right?"

"You're right, you know me. But it wasn't for me; it was to help someone… important to me"

"You funded Dr. Hiro's research to find a cure for Rei" Keisha said coolly.

"It's frightening how you know so much when I haven't even told you anything yet" Kai sighed.

"I want you to answer me honestly, Kai" Keisha said finally turning to face her younger brother.

"Is Rei really that important to you? Because of what you're doing now, it's possible that you'll lose everything you have. Father may strip you away of your inheritance. You could be removed from your position as president of Hiwatari Enterprises. And worse, you may even lose your name as a Hiwatari" Keisha said straightforwardly.

"Then I wouldn't wish for more"

"Kai!"

"I've lived my life the way a Hiwatari should. I've followed every word father or grandfather told me. I think it's about time I did things my own way" Kai said.

"But you'll lose everything! Don't you understand this Kai? You'll become—"

"A normal person? That's what I've been dreaming of my entire life. And yes, Rei is _that_ important to me. I'm more than prepared to whatever might happen to me. As long as I have Rei by my side, I'm satisfied." Kai was about to walk away when Keisha grabbed his hand.

"But that person is dying. What will happen then?"

"Then I'll just die along with him"

"N-No way!" Keisha cried wearing a horrified look on her face. Kai couldn't help himself and laughed.

"I was just kidding. It's not like I'm really gonna let that happen. I'm doing all these to prevent that outcome from happening. Rei isn't going to die. Not on my watch."

And with a final wave, Kai walked back to his car.

"Seriously, you're still as stubborn as ever" Keisha smiled to herself.

"Rei is with father right now. They're having a talk though I'm not sure where exactly they are" she yelled.

"Thanks" Kai replied and rode his car. If there was one place his father would go to in Japan, it'd be their mansion.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"You think your father was the one who told her to talk to you?" Garland asked.<p>

"I don't think so. She does follow father's orders but when she knows there's something wrong, she uses her own mind and judgment. I think she was just worried about me" Kai replied leaning at the window.

"So what're you planning to do next? Your father's out of your worries now."

"The most important thing to do: cure Rei."

* * *

><p>Hilary and Hiro were out buying groceries. They were just on their way back to Chateau de Fleur when Kai's car passed by them. Hilary instantly recognized it and yelled at it. Obviously enough it didn't stop since there were no way the people inside the car would've heard it. She did the most appropriate (read: idiotic) thing to do. She threw her bags of groceries to Hiro and ran after the car. Fortunately for her the car stopped at the red light when people were crossing the street. She picked up her pace and before Garland could start the car moving again, she jumped right in front of it.<p>

"What the—!" Garland exclaimed hitting the breaks so suddenly that it threw Rei and Tala forward making them hit the back of the front seats.

"O-Ow" Tala cried smearing his head.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"See for yourself" Kai said looking the least bit surprised. Rei looked at him questioningly. Kai pointed his finger to the front of the car and Rei followed it. His eyes widened and immediately got off the car.

"Hilary!" he cheered and crushed the brunette in a tight embrace.

"R-Rei… can't breathe… ugh…" Hilary panted.

"Sorry, I was just so happy to see you again" Rei laughed releasing Hilary.

"So am I. I've missed you Rei" Hilary smiled. Then her attention was moved from Rei and to the people behind him. She narrowed her eyes at a certain two-toned hair Russian looking so damn calm in the car. She sighed dejectedly.

"Rei, we need to talk" she said hooking her arm in Rei.

"Hm? About what?"

"It's… Just come with me okay?" Hilary then started dragging Rei along with her. Kai noticed it and got off the car.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Somewhere you're not around" Hilary grumbled.

"Hilary, what's wrong with you?" Rei asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just want to talk to you."

Then Kai managed to catch up to them and grab Rei's other arm.

"K-Kai"

The Russian and the brunette then started a glaring competition. Rei looked at Hilary then at Kai then back to Hilary. Both of them looked really pissed and he wasn't sure why. He sighed and pulled back both of his arm from the two's hold.

"What is wrong with you two? Why do you look like you're gonna eat each other up?" Rei asked looking back at the two.

"Nothing" both replied.

"You two…" Rei said.

"Alright, fine. We'll talk here. It's about him after all so he might as well just hear it" Hilary said still glaring at Kai.

"It's about Kai?"

"You know how Hiro managed to continue his research? It's because of him" Hilary then pointed at Kai.

"I know. We should really thank him" Rei smiled.

"That's right. We should— wait, what? What do you mean 'you know'?"

"It means he's already aware of that fact" Kai said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't ask you" Hilary retorted. Kai snorted.

"Hey you three, the sun's setting. Can't you have this talk tomorrow? I'm sleepy, I'm hungry and I wanna cuddle with my Bryan now!" Tala whined shouting from the car.

"That's our cue. We should get going now" Kai said and grabbed Rei's hand.

"W-Wait! I'm not done talking yet!"

"We'll talk tomorrow and in a more appropriate place" Kai said.

Hilary wanted to answer Kai back but when she saw the tired look on Rei's face, she thought otherwise. She breathed out and snorted.

"Fine" she said.

Kai and Rei then walked back to the car.

"Hiro!" Kai called when he saw the young doctor approaching with a hand full of grocery bags. He looked up.

"Oh Hiwatari-kun."

"I need the results of your research by next week" he said.

Hiro replied with a nod and a smile.

* * *

><p>The sun has completely disappeared and has been replaced by the moon by the time Kai and the others arrived at the vacation house. Since Rei had fallen asleep again, Kai had to carry him back to his room. A he was pulling the covers from him, Rei slightly woke up.<p>

"Kai?" he moaned.

"I'm here" Kai said and sat on the bed next to the raven.

"I haven't thanked you yet" Rei said in a low, exhausted voice.

"So you're not mad?"

"Hm, maybe only a little. I mean, it wasn't nice that you kept it from me when it involved me. And using your company's money for me was just too much already. You made me look like I was leeching off of you. It's no wonder your father had that kind of thought" Rei pouted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to help you" Kai replied brushing the hair from Rei's face. Rei leaned to the touch.

"I know, that's why, thank you. You've always been so kind to me. And you've really helped me out a lot."

"No, it was you who have helped me. I, a person who's lived almost all his life alone, have become terrified by the thought of continuing that kind of life because I've met you. You taught me how to be happy and you gave meaning to my life."

Rei blushed and smiled closing his eyes. He reached up his hand and placed it on top of Kai's. Kai returned that smile and leaned touching their foreheads together.

"Kai"

"Hn?"

"_I love you_" Rei whispered with a smile and a tear escaping his eyes. Kai's eyes widened as Rei's hand dropped to the bed and he felt his breathing slowing down.

"Rei? Rei!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>We're almost at the end! Rei's finally admitted to Kai his feelings for him but is time really up for him? So can you guess what happened to Rei?<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter! Reviews are always welcome :D**_

_**Ciao minna! :***_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys I'm back! Yeah I said I returned to the city but that was only for a week because I went back to my province again since I'm still preparing things for my 18**__**th**__** birthday. Yipee! Anyway, this took long again because internet there is crappy, or maybe I should just say there's no internet there. I had to wait for another two weeks before I could get back to my 'real' home and upload the new chapter.**_

_**So here's the second-to-the-last chapter of Eternally. I hope you enjoy reading! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sadron Faelandaerl does not own BEYBLADE, only the storyline of this fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Love That Conquers Even Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiro and Hilary have just arrived in Rei's condo unit. Hiro settled all the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter. For the meantime, Hiro's been helping out Hilary both in the café and in her house. And now that they were back to dating again, living under the same roof isn't that awkward anymore.<p>

Hilary threw her bag to the floor as she jumped face first onto the couch.

"Did you know that lying on your stomach causes a girl's chest to reduce in size?" Hiro said still unpacking the groceries.

"W-What?" Hilary exclaimed.

"Nah, I was just kidding" Hiro chuckled. A pillow then hit his head. He laughed harder.

"What is it?" he asked as he felt a pair of small delicate arms wrap around his waist from behind him. Hilary leaned her head on Hiro's back.

"Rei's not mad at him" she murmured.

"Well I don't really see any reason why he should. I mean, what's the point of being angry at someone who's just helped you live?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I shouldn't have been mad at Kai either. I'm such an idiot. I'm letting my emotions cloud my judgment" Hilary pouted. Hiro smiled to himself and turned to face Hilary. He cupped her face in his hands and placed a small peck on her lips.

"It's normal to feel jealous when your best friend is being taken away from you by some other guy he's just met compared to the years you've been together" he said smiling.

"Hey who said I'm jealous?" Hilary pouted and it only made Hiro laugh again. He embraced her tightly.

"Rei's gonna faint when he finds out we're together now" Hiro chuckled.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well he's heard about our past relationship" Hilary sniggered. They were about to kiss again when Hiro's phone suddenly rang.

"Answer it. I'll go get changed" Hilary said and went in her room. Hiro sighed and took his phone.

"Yes, hello?" he said.

"_Go to the Hiwatari Hospital now. And take Rei's medicine with you" _the voice from the other line ordered. There was no doubt it was Kai.

"Kai? Hospital? Wait, what happened?"

"_Just come!" _Kai shouted and hanged up. Hiro looked back at the phone bewildered. What the hell was that? Kai sounded alarmed. Then it finally hit his mind. He dropped the phone and quickly took his lab equipment in his room (which is Rei's room). Hilary heard the ruckus and went out still on her previous attire.

"Hiro, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" she asked looking at Hiro running around the house.

"We're leaving" Hiro said panting.

"Wait, stop running around for a second and tell me what's going on" Hilary frowned.

"That was Kai and he told me to go to his family's hospital right away" Hiro replied.

Hilary's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>The Russians and Garland were all outside the emergency room waiting for the doctor to come out and find out what the hell happened to Rei. Tala was shaking and Bryan was rubbing his back. Kai was leaning on the wall with a frown on his face. He wasn't showing it but deep inside, he was scared. He gritted his teeth. He had promised himself he won't let Rei die but right now, he isn't really doing anything. If Hiro doesn't come already, he'll kill him. Seriously.<p>

"Kai!" Hillary's hoarse voice got the four's attention. Kai left his pose and went to meet Hilary and Hiro.

"Where's Rei? How is he?" she panted.

"The doctors are looking into it. Hiro, do you have the medicine with you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah but Kai, this medicine is still on its experimental stage. Meaning there's still a 50 percent chance it won't work and it could probably even worsen his condition" Hiro said regrettably.

"I believe in Rei" Kai said. He took a deep breath and looked at Hiro with eyes full of grit.

"What? You mean you'll give Rei an experimental medicine? Are you insane? 50 percent chance of failing is too high! You even said it yourself Hiro, it could even worsen his condition!" Hilary persisted.

"50 percent chance of being successful is just as high. I will take any risk possible if it would mean saving Rei's life. And taking this chance is a whole lot better than waiting doing nothing."

Hiro tapped Hilary's shoulder and flashed her a reassuring smile. He nodded at her and told her everything will be alright. Hilary sighed and sat quietly on the waiting chairs. Without wasting any more time, Hiro proceeded to the emergency room with the medicine.

* * *

><p><em>It was a very serene place. The skies were blue and the sun shone brightly. There were birds singing as they danced along with the cool and gentle breeze of the wind. The flowers that bloomed around were colorful and smelled good. The ocean was glittering and the sands on the shore were white.<em>

"_Beautiful" Rei said looking at the golden sun._

"_Indeed" A woman then approached him and stood beside him. She wore a beautiful gold and white dress with colorful frills and beads. Her hair that flowed loosely on her back was chestnut colored and her eyes were big and grayish. Her porcelain-like skin was pale and her lips which were neither thick nor thin were a lovely pink color. She was truly beautiful. If this was heaven, she could probably be an angel._

"_So, this is what heaven looks like?" Rei asked._

"_No, this isn't heaven yet" the woman replied smiling warmly. Rei turned his head to her with a confused expression._

"_Hmm, how should I explain it? Oh, you could call this the 'bridge' to heaven" she continued._

"_Bridge?"_

"_That's right. This is where you have to decide whether you want to cross over or stay behind."_

"_So people who die still have the chance to choose that?"_

"_Only those who are unsure or unprepared"_

"_I see." Rei then returned watching the sun. The woman noticed the pained expression on his face._

"_You look sad; what's wrong?" she asked._

"_I'm not sure what to do anymore" Rei replied. The woman kept silent as she waited for Rei to continue._

"_I have been suffering for more than five years because of my illness. Sometimes, I even wish I'd just die so I could be free from this pain. And right now, that wish can finally be granted. I could finally rest."_

* * *

><p>The doctors along with Hiro finally came out of the emergency room. Hiro was removing his gloves when Hilary immediately approached him as soon as he got out. Her eyes were red and swollen.<p>

"I've given him the medicine. All we can do now is wait" Hiro said.

"But Rei's going to be fine right? The medicine worked right?" Hilary cried.

"We still can't be sure of that. Like what Dr. Granger said, we'll just have to wait till he wakes up. For now, he can be transferred to an ordinary room but we'll keep the respirator on him" the other doctor said.

"Hilary, I think it's about time you called the others and told them what happened" Hiro said.

"Yeah, they have to know" Hilary said and was about to leave when Kai grabbed her hand.

"You should stay here, beside Rei. He needs you" he said. Hilary stared at him for about five seconds then smiled to herself.

"I think he needs you more than he'll need me. You're the one who should stay by his side the most. I'm sure you're the first person he'll want to see when he opens his eyes" she said.

"That's right. We'll help call the others so you just stay put here Kai" Tala said finally finding his voice.

Kai sighed and nodded his head. Tala and Bryan then came with Hilary and left the hospital.

* * *

><p>Rei lied down the hospital bed with the mask covering his mouth and nose. Kai sat next to his bed sitting perfectly still, his arms crossed over his chest while Garland sat on the couch. Time hasn't passed that much when Tyson and the others came bursting in the room. Tyson was on the verge of tears when he saw Rei unmoving on the bed while Max had his tears already flowing out of his eyes like two rivers. Brooklyn, Ming-Ming, Miguel, Oliver and Enrique were led by Hiro to the couch.<p>

"I can't believe Rei's really sick. I never noticed" Oliver said sadly as he sat.

"I know. He always had this cheerful look on his face, you wouldn't really think he's going through some serious stuff" Brooklyn nodded.

"But why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" Max sniffled, Robert handed him a handkerchief to blow on.

"We're friends right? Why did you guys have to hide something so important from us?" Tyson pouted.

"It was Rei's request. He didn't want you all to worry" Hilary said.

"So we wouldn't worry? Sheesh, you're still the same, you know that Rei? You always, always think of others far more than your own self" Tyson frowned, his tears finally escaping his eyes.

"We're you friends, what good are we if we can't even share your burden?"

* * *

><p>"<em>So will you give up now?" The woman asked. "Is that your decision?" <em>

_Rei closed his eyes breathing in the soothing breeze of the wind. _

"_Yes" he replied opening his eyes again. The woman then nodded her head and offered her hand to Rei. The young man gladly accepted it and as their hands touched, a pathway began to form in front of them. With a last look behind him, Rei and the woman started walking on the pathway._

* * *

><p>Kai decided to take a short stroll in the hospital. Even for just a short moment, he wanted to be alone. He was starting to have unwanted thoughts and he was getting annoyed by it. The last thing he wanted to think of is actually losing Rei because of himself. If the medicine failed, he wouldn't just be killing Rei with his own hands (because well he allowed him to take the medicine) but he'll also be breaking his promise with him. And to add to that, all of Rei's friends would be cursing him forever. Not that he minded that. He's been cursed and hated by several others before after all. But then again, if the medicine really works, then everything will be alright. Rei will be cured of his illness and they'll be able to be together. Then the two of them will get married, live in a mansion back in Russia and have adopted children so they'll have a happy family.<p>

"If only things could be just as easy as that" he thought and sat down a wooden bench. He was in the hospital's open park where patients usually have their walks to breathe in fresh air. Kai then leaned back on the bench and looked up the sky. It was a beautiful cool blue and there were only few clouds. The sun was bright and the wind was cold against his skin.

"I want to be with you much longer Rei. Please don't leave me yet" he said and closed his eyes.

"Kai!" Hilary's panicked and hoarse voice opened up his eyes again. He watched the brunette dash towards him and grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" he asked, kinda annoyed with the way Hilary was gripping his wrist tightly.

"The… the monitor… straight line…" Hilary panted.

"Monitor? Straight line? What are you talking about?"

"Just hurry and come with me!" Hilary shouted and dragged Kai back into the hospital and to Rei's room.

When they arrived there, they saw Tala, Bryan, Garland, Oliver and Enrique outside the room, Oliver crying on Enrique's shoulder and Tala wearing an expression as if he was also going to cry.

"Kai" Garland called when he saw the two.

"Rei! Please, please hold on!" They heard Tyson's voice from inside the room.

"Don't leave us please! Please Rei, don't… don't leave us!" cried Max.

Kai's eyes widened. He walked passed Hilary who chose not to go inside and instead muffle her sobs as she stayed by the door. There were doctors and nurses around Rei's bed. Hiro was next to Rei trying to revive the young man.

"Damn it, don't let go Rei! You can't let go!" Hiro gritted his teeth as he continued sending electric shocks to Rei's heart to have it beating again. Hilary was looking back and forth from Rei to the monitor of the mechanical ventilator, hoping the straight line would once again move.

"Damn it Rei!" Hiro shouted as the tears started falling from his eyes, "Don't let go… You can't…"

"That's enough, Dr. Granger" One of the doctors said placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder and shook his head at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Rei" Hiro cried.

Hilary fell on her knees covering her mouth and shaking her head.

"Time of de—"

"I won't accept this" Kai muttered clenching his teeth and folding his fists. He walked towards the hospital bed where Rei was and pushed away the doctors and nurses around. Hiro stepped back. Kai looked at the monitor then to Rei.

"Kai, what are you—" Hilary said but didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw Kai remove the oxygen mask on Rei and leaned down pressing their lips together. Everyone gasped.

"You can't just leave me Rei. You promised you'll stay with me. I won't allow you to break it" Kai whispered after he leaned back allowing space between him and Rei. He then touched their foreheads together, Kai's hand gripping Rei's tightly.

"So please, open your eyes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. I was having trouble writing this chapter because my head was in the clouds most of the time and my thoughts just kept drifting around.<strong>_

_**Anyway, the last chapter's coming right up!**_

_**Ciao minna :* **_


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BEYBLADE, AOKI TAKAO does :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Eternally<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind blew coldly as the leaves on the trees started showering down. The sun was setting and tainted the skies orange. A young man with two-toned hair, a dark shade at the back and a lighter one in front, stood in front of a tombstone. The long white scarf around his neck danced behind him as the wind blew it. His eyes were closed as he prayed deeply. After a short while he opened them again revealing his blood-colored orbs. His pinkish lips were curved to a gentle smile. He went down on his knees and brushed his hands against the name carved on the tombstone.<p>

"You don't have to worry anymore, I'm alright now" he said. Then a honk signaling him to come back was heard. He sighed and fixed his scarf as he stood up again. After one last bow in front of the grave, he walked down the small hill and to the people waiting for him by the car.

"You okay, Kai?" Tala asked opening the door of the car allowing Kai to get inside.

"Yes. We should hurry back now."

Tala nodded and went inside the car as well. His lover who was sitting on the driver's seat then started the engine and drove away to their destination.

"It's already been a year huh? Time sure flies" Tala said stretching his arms.

"How is everybody doing?" Kai asked.

"Whoo, you sure have changed Mr. Hiwatari" Tala teased, "A year ago you wouldn't care even if everyone around you just disappeared with no trace."

"Just answer the question" Kai muttered looking outside the window. He was in his usual posture: arms crossed over his chest and one of his legs on to top of the other.

"Well everyone's currently really excited for Hilary's first baby" Tala replied.

"You mean she's having it today?" Bryan exclaimed.

"Well like yeah, didn't you hear from Garland?"

"No! I thought the baby was not yet due till the day after tomorrow?"

"Guess it got early. You know, these things happen normally" Tala nodded his head, "Oh that's right, Hilary said she wants us to be the godfathers. There will be a baby shower two weeks from now."

"Shouldn't you have told me that a bit sooner?" Kai narrowed his eyes.

"What? I tried to tell you before you left for Russia three months ago!"

"Ever heard of calling?"

"For your information I called you fifty times. It's not my fault you're too engrossed in your work that you didn't even notice" Tala pouted.

"Alrighty we're here" Bryan said pulling up to a vacant parking space in front of a hospital. Kai was the first one to get off. Tala and Bryan looked at each other and chuckled.

"Wow, talk about being excited" Bryan whistled as he killed off the engine.

"Who could blame him?" Tala tittered and also got off. The two of them then followed suit after Kai.

* * *

><p>When the three Russians arrived, there were a lot of baskets of gifts and balloons and baby stuff around the room while people were crowding around the hospital bed where Hilary was currently sitting upright on, the newborn baby in her arms.<p>

"Hey Tala, Kai, look, it's my first nephew! He looks just like me right?" Tyson beamed setting his face next to the baby's.

"Aw, how cute and no Tyson, it doesn't look like you" Tala said and quickly got in to play with the baby. Bryan laughed quietly as he settled their gifts on the table. Hiro greeted him and Kai.

"When did the baby arrive?" Bryan asked

"At around 8:30 this morning. He's a healthy baby boy" Hiro chimed, the excitement and joy totally obvious on his face.

"Congratulations" Kai said, offering his hand at the older man.

"Thanks" Hiro smiled taking it.

"What's his name?"

"It's Raymond" Hilary said looking at Kai with a smile. The Russian smiled back.

"Nice name" he nodded.

"It's not nice, it's perfect!"

Kai then turned his head to the door to see the source of the cheerful voice. There, a young raven-haired man stood. His long hair was tied neatly in a whip of braid. His sun-kissed skin looked as smooth and flawless as ever and his big beautiful golden eyes were just as lively as Kai remembers them. His cheerful smile always brought warmth to the Russian's heart.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Rei stopped from walking and looked behind him once again. The woman who held his hand looked at him confusedly._

"_Is there something wrong?" she asked._

"_I… I thought I heard… a voice" Rei replied._

"_A voice? Whose voice?"_

"_I… I don't know…" Rei looked down scrunching his nose as if he was trying to remember something. The voice was calling out to him. It was telling him to go back. It was a very lonesome voice as if the person speaking was crying._

"_Rei?"_

"_It's calling out to me" Rei said still looking behind him. _

"_And he's crying."_

_The woman then smiled and released Rei's hand. Rei looked at her questioningly._

"_You've already chosen which path you'll take. You didn't have to decided at all" she said and as she spoke these words, another path leading to the opposite direction began appearing. The woman then touched Rei's chest, the part where his heart was located._

"_Listen to your heart, Rei and try to remember."_

_Rei furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes narrowed looking down._

"_Please come back… Come back to my side, Rei" was what the voice said. His eyes then widened and the tears he had been fighting back began escaping his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. _

"_You don't have to be afraid anymore. Whatever decision you make as long as it's from your heart, everything will be alright." The woman then tapped Rei's shoulders and nodded to him beaming happily._

"_Go on. Go back to him. He's waiting for you."_

"_Thank you" Rei smiled back and was about to walk back when he stopped and gave the woman one last hug._

"_Tell him to visit me some time" she said patting Rei's hair._

"_I will."_

* * *

><p>"So please, open your eyes" Kai said holding Rei's hands tightly. A single tear left his eye. He was about to lose hope when he felt Rei's finger move. He opened his eyes and watched as Rei slowly began to open his. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. The doctors couldn't believe it. They were sure Rei's heart had already stopped beating.<p>

"I heard your voice" Rei smiled caressing Kai's cheek. And for the first time after so many long years, Kai cried tears not because of sadness but because of sheer happiness. He embraced Rei tightly as the latter embraced him back.

"Rei, you idiot" Hilary sobbed through her tears. She wore a mixed expression of relief, happiness and a bit of annoyance.

"Hilary…" Rei said. Kai then released him and allowed the brunette to jump on the bed and crush Rei with her hug.

"You… you big idiot… I was so, so scared. I thought… you've really left us…" Hilary cried. Rei smiled apologetically wiping off the tears from Hilary's eyes.

"Rei you're alive!" Tyson cried happily wiping his own tears with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Ew Tyson, don't do that. Use a tissue!" Max said sniffing and sobbing.

"Don't scold me at a time like this, Maxie!" Tyson pouted. Seriously, their noses were all red and their eyes were swollen from crying. Everyone then gathered around the bed and embraced their dear friend. The three Russians, Garland and Robert stayed a little far back and watched what looked like a scene taken out from a movie.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"So how was your work? Have you finished them?" Rei asked as he and Kai walked around the hospital.<p>

"I wouldn't really be here if they weren't done already" Kai replied.

"Oh right, Mr. Susumu wouldn't have allowed you to go back. I could just imagine his face if you'd left without finishing your work" Rei chuckled and leaned on the solid banister of the porch of the hospital.

"You know you should really start fixing that."

"Fix what?"

"He's also been complaining about it. He's asking why you still call him by his name."

"Why shouldn't I? Oh wait, does he prefer to be called Mr. Hiwatari instead?"

"That's not what I meant" Kai rolled his eyes then took Rei's hand and held it up in front of him.

"We _are_ already engaged so you should start calling him Father" Kai said reminding Rei the meaning of the golden ring on his finger.

"Y-You can't expect me to call him that already! I mean, we're only engaged after all, it's not like we're already… m-m-ma…"

"Married?" Kai snickered slowly wrapping his arms around Rei's waist and embraced him from behind. Rei tried hard to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. He fails it astoundingly though.

"When I'm done with everything else, I'll make sure to have the best and grandest wedding you've ever seen."

"I don't like grandiose things too much. Can't we have it in a simple way?"

"Rei, you're engaged to the future head of the Hiwatari family and the future owner and president of the Hiwatari Enterprises, the biggest company in Russia, you can't expect a person like me to have a simple wedding."

"Where did that so much confidence come from?" Rei cocked his eyebrow. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way, did you visit your mom's grave?"

"I did before coming here. I haven't really been able to visit her because of my work."

"When I saw her in my dream that time, I couldn't believe my eyes. I remembered seeing her portrait in the mansion when Susumu—I mean, Father and I had a talk. She was really beautiful and kind."

"She really was and she loved us with all her heart."

"What was her name?"

"Adelicia Hiwatari"

"Pretty name."

"Next time, let's visit her together. I'm sure she'll like that" Kai said leaning his head on top of Rei's shoulder. Rei then placed his hand over Kai's own and tilted his head to Kai's.

"I want to stay like this forever" Kai said, "I love you, Rei" he whispered.

"I love you too, Kai" Rei replied smiling. He then turned around and faced Kai. He cupped his face and reached up as he kissed Kai sweetly.

"Ahem!" Tala coughed, "No public display of affection please" he teased.

"Tala, don't interrupt them!" Bryan scolded.

"But it's time to go home. Hey Kitten, you wanna ride with us?" Tala beamed skipping towards the two. He was about to grab Rei's hand when Kai stopped him with his palm.

"Rei is riding with me, you dolt" Kai said.

"Oh c'mon, we've missed Kitten too!" Tala whined removing Kai's palm from his face.

"He's been living with you two for the past three months!"

Rei couldn't help but laugh to this exchange.

"So?"

"Ugh forget it" Kai grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Bryan, take that dog with you before I do something none of you will really like to happen" he threatened.

Bryan straightened up and mock saluted to the dual-haired Russian. He threw Tala over his shoulder and walked towards the lift.

"See you tomorrow, Tala, Bryan" Rei waved.

"See ya Kit. We'll drop by the café tomorrow morning too!" Tala waved back happily. The couple then watched as the two Russians disappeared from their sight.

Rei smiled to himself and took Kai's hand.

"Thank you" he said. Kai raised his eyebrow.

"If you had let go of me back then, I think I would've really crossed to the other side."

"There was no way in hell I was going to allow it. Rei Kon is mine and only mine and I do not intend to give him up to anyone, not even to a god. The next time your heart stops will be because of too much happiness from being with me" Kai said in a serious tone. It made Rei laugh.

"Was that in any way funny?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, I'm just really glad. I've never imagined you'd really say that to someone."

"I'll love you for the rest of my life and until the day I die. And even when I'm dead, I'll continue loving you" Kai said kissing Rei's forehead.

"You mean, this love is eternal?" Rei smiled.

"Indeed it is" Kai snickered as their lips connected again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's over! It's really over! I am so very happy I managed to finish this story. This was originally supposed to be only two to three chapters. But since, there were a lot of very kind people who lovedliked it I decided to make it long.**_

_**To everyone who supported me in this story, thank you all so much! Your nice reviews and encouraging words always brought smile to my face.**_

_**To everyone who added this story to their favorite, god, I love you all so much!**_

_**I hope to read from you guys soon!**_


End file.
